The Return
by KarolineUzumaki
Summary: During the Second Shinobi War many people thought that Naruto Uzumaki-Senju, the son of Toka Senju and husband of Tsunade Senju, died in his fight against Hanzo. So why has he returned to Konoha? Why has he not aged a day? And what does he plan to do now that he has returned. Strong Naruto/Tsunade/Mikoto. NarukoxHinata
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER APPLYING TO EVERY CHAPTER PUBLISHED IN THIS FANFIC STORY: I do not own Naruto.**_

 _'Naruto Uzumaki-Senju'_ Tsunade read before sighing as she knelt down tracing her finger over the grave stone that had been laid in honour of the memory of her husband. The memory of his death still fresh in her mind as pictures of his wounded form charging towards Hanzo played over and over again in her head, wondering why in Kami's name had she allowed him to sacrifice himself so she, Jiraiya and Orochimaru could escape and live.

"Kaasan," Tsunade heard a soft voice call out breaking her from her thoughts as she stood up and turned to look at her daughter Kushina whose eyes had watered looking at her father's grave. "Minato-kun and I have decided to name the baby Nawaki Naruto Uzumaki-Senju if it's a boy or Toka Mito Uzumaki-Senju if it's girl. If that's okay with you?"

Tsunade couldn't help smile as she gazed at the beautiful red haired woman in front of her who been the product of her love for Naruto, now eight months pregnant and ready to bring her own child into the world.

"I would love that very much Kushina-chan, the names sound perfect for my granddaughter or grandson." Tsunade commented smiling at Kushina.

"I knew you would like them dattebane!" Kushina said enthusiastically, happy to have made her mother smile knowing how hard today was for her.

Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter's enthusiasm she truly was her father's daughter having inherited his violet eyes, red hair and even Naruto's mother Toka Senju's verbal tick.

"Do you think he would have been proud of me?" Kushina shyly asked, her enthusiasm fading as she inquired about the one thing about her father that she had always truly wanted to know but never had had the courage to ask.

Tsunade sighed, a distant look overcoming her features as her mind drifted to the night she and Naruto found out she was pregnant and the ecstatic way he had reacted.

"Your father loved you since the day he learnt I was pregnant with you Kushina-chan and I'm more than certain he would have been proud to call you his daughter." Tsunade answered sincerely as she drew her daughter into a comforting hug knowing that this day was just as hard for her despite the fact that the younger woman had been born after her father's death.

"Thank-you Kaasan." Kushina thanked, her voice breaking as she heard the words that meant so much to her.

"How about we get some ramen?" Tsunade asked wanting to lighten the mode. Giggling as she saw her daughter's excited reaction from hearing the word ramen just like her father would.

"Kaasan can you tell me how you and Tousan meet?" Kushina asked curiously, realising she had never heard that story before despite having heard so much about her father Naruto from her mother.

"Well," Tsunade began her mind drifting to the day she had meet Naruto.

 **FLASHBACK**

"So Tsunade-hime any idea why sensei called us here?" A twelve year old Jiraiya asked wanting to start a conversation with his beautiful blonde teammate.

"I don't know Jiraiya," Tsunade answered with a forced politeness, wanting to snap at the dobe of their team but stopping herself as she remembered Hiruzen's words that she had to be nicer to her teammates if she wanted to grow as a ninja since they would be the very people who had her back and who she relied on when they went into the field or on dangerous missions.

"Teme," Jiraiya called to Orochimaru wanting to embarrass him in front of Tsunade, "any idea why sensei called us here?" Jiraiya asked grinning sure his teammate would react to being called 'teme' before frowning as Orochimaru shrugged ignoring him.

"Team Seven you're here good," A deep familiar voice said that Team Seven knew belonged to their sensei turning their attention to their sensei Hiruzen, who approached them from the edge of the training ground, a red haired boy behind him. "There is someone I would like you to meet. Your new teammate Naruto." Hiruzen announced before turning to the boy behind him.

"Come forward Naruto there's no need to be shy." Hiruzen gently encouraged gesturing to the boy behind him who shyly stood next to the jounin. The boy glancing at Orochimaru and Jiraiya before looking at Tsunade who was staring at him intently causing the boy to grow nervous and turn his glance away as an embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks.

Tsunade frowned as she stared at the boy her sensei said would be placed in their team. From what she could see she was not impressed the boy seemed ordinary, shy and boring. Tsunade was sure she would want nothing to do with him just like she wanted nothing to do with her other two teammates Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"So you and Tousan never spoke that day?" Kushina asked a smile playing on her lips as she listened to her mother.

"No I barely said more than one or two words to him for months after that and each time he tried to approach me he would shyly blush and run away." Tsunade answered her voice full of emotion as she remembered days she and Naruto had been distant in their genin days. Him shy and reserved, her spoilt and snobbish.

"He kind of reminds me a bit of Minato-kun," Kushina said remembering how her husband Minato Namikaze kept watching her as though he wanted to say something but didn't approach her until she was kidnapped by Kumo nin.

"We're here," Kushina announced her mode bubbly as she excitedly made her way forward to meet the Ichirakus, the ramen cooking family that didn't treat her as the daughter of the great Tsunade Senju and the legendary Naruto Uzumaki-Senju but rather as Kushina, a ramen loving customer.

"Hey Ojisan!" Kushina greeted her favourite ramen chief leaving behind her mother who stood at the stand entrance, a sad smile on her face as she remembered the times she and Naruto had eaten here.

 _One Month Later: Night of the Kyuubi Attack_

"I'm sorry sensei but I have to leave, there's too much pain from me here." Tsunade croaked, her throat raw and her eyes red as she stood by the village gates in front of Hiruzen who was trying to reason with her.

"And what about you granddaughter Tsunade-chan?" Hiruzen asked his emotionally broken student gesturing to the bundle he held. "She has no one, her mother just died, her father too Toka needs you."

"I'm sorry sensei but she would be better off without me," Tsunade answered her eyes watering again as she looked at the whiskered face of her granddaughter. "Everyone I have ever loved has died because of me: Naruto, Nawaki now Kushina. My love is a curse sensei, nothing good can come from me loving this girl."

Hiruzen sighed as he watched his student walk away from the village, wondering if letting her go in her current state was a good thing or a bad thing.

 _Eleven Years Later_

Toka Uzumaki smirked as she finished learning the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu from the Forbidden Jutsu Scroll she stolen from the Hokage's office.

Her heart pounded in excitement as she stared at the list of other advanced jutsu she could learn to impress Mizuki and graduate early from the academy. Bringing her a step closer to becoming Hokage and earning the acknowledgement and respect of everyone around her.

"Toka you brought the scroll I see." Toka heard from behind her causing her eyes to widen in fright. Before calming down as she recognised Mizuki.

"Hai sensei," Toka answered proudly grinning at Mizuki as she recalled his promise of early graduation if she retrieved the scroll and learnt a jutsu from it.

"Toka," Mizuki began darkly eager to reveal his plans of using the girl and the reason why the village hated her but stopped as he felt a massive spike in chakra that matched that of the kyuubi's the night of the attack eleven years ago.

"Mizuki-sensei," Toka said frightened, looking to her sensei as she felt the incredible power surge in front of her, not knowing what was going on and looking at the instructor for help. "What's going on?" Toka asked her voiced laced with an undeniable fear.

 _Hokage Tower_

"Can you feel that Hokage-sama?" Yugao asked her body stiffening as she felt a mammoth of a chakra spike, surging from the forest just outside of the village.

"Toka," Hiruzen said worryingly ignoring the ANBU agent Neko as he feared that something had happened to Toka resulting in her releasing the Kyuubi thus explaining the massive chakra surge he could feel.

Bolting out the office window the Hokage wasted no time as he pushed his legs to the limit and ran in the direction of the surge, removing his Hokage robes that slowed him down as he did, revealing his battle gear underneath.

"Neko!" Hiruzen called out to the ANBU agent struggling to keep up to him as he jumped from one roof top to the next. "I need you to s-" Hiruzen began ordering Yugao on what to do but stopped as a blinding light flashed from the direction where the surge came before a deafening explosion followed it.

 _'Toka!'_ Hiruzen thought worryingly as his senses returned to him, his orders to Yugao long forgotten as he used his chakra enhanced speed to swiftly arrive at the location of the explosion leaving behind a frightened Yugao who continued her chase of the fast moving Hokage.

"TOKA!" Hiruzen yelled his eyes frantically searching the area where he thought the explosion came from.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" An ANBU agent yelled turning Hiruzen's attention to an area in the distance where several shinobi gathered.

"Toka-chan," Hiruzen called out relieved as he spotted the girl he had made it his personal mission to protect.

"Jiji!" Toka called back pushing past the shinobi who had surrounded her, hounding her with questions as she moved to her grandfather figure.

"What happened Toka-chan? Are you okay?" Hiruzen asked as he pulled the frightened girl into a hug.

"I don't know Jiji." Toka answered truthfully pulling back from Hiruzen. Her mind a blur as she tried to process what had happened moments before the Hokage arrived. "I felt this weird and scary feeling in front of me before there was this bright flash and loud bang." Toka frantically explained but the Hokage managed to catch everything. "And when the light was gone I opened my eyes there was no Mizuki-sensei but a man wearing this funny black sui-"

"Mizuki-sensei? Funny black suit? Toka wha-" Hiruzen questioned but was interrupted by an ANBU agent who respectfully bowed in front of him.

"Hokage-sama." The man said respectfully. "I think you really need to see this." The man added gesturing to where the group of ANBU and jounin stood starring at something in shock.

Seeing the Hokage approach the crowd respectfully parted granting the Hokage access to the centre of the gathered shinobi where Hiruzen's eyes fell onto something that nearly gave him a heart attack.

There in the middle of a small crater lay a young man with a mane of wild red hair, the man wore bits of black Senju armour that seemed severely damaged and had multiple wounds that covered a large amount of his muscular body.

"Naruto," Hiruzen whispered his being filled with shock as he ignored the multiple grasps that sounded from the ninja around him who had heard the name he said. Slowly Hiruzen approached the injured form of his supposedly dead student and knelt over it, roaming his eyes over the body making sure it wasn't an illusion or a lookalike of some sort.

Standing up Hiruzen morphed his face into an impassive expression as he remembered he was the Hokage and need to act like one before barking out orders to ensure the survival of his student and the safety of his village.

 _Several Days Later: Tanzaku Town_

Tsunade sighed as she lost another large amount of her own personal money, making sure to remain away from the Senju and Uzumaki accounts that she had left for her granddaughter Toka.

"Cash me out," Tsunade said as she glanced at the tiny pile of chips she had gathered in front of her wondering why she had bothered to come here in the first place, leaving with less money than she had going in.

"I can see that you are still living up to your name of being the _Legendary Sucker,_ Hime." A perverted voice said from behind her causing Tsunade to sigh as she instantly recognised whose voice it was.

"Jiraiya what are you doing here." Tsunade asked her voice agitated as she took a swing from her sake cup.

"Sensei sent me." Jiraiya answered his voice losing its playfulness as he sat next to her.

"What does he want with me?" Tsunade asked thinking of the man she had been secretly grateful to for sending her messages that Toka was doing okay over the past eleven years.

"He needs you to come back to the village Tsunade." Jiraiya answered noticing his teammate's fists tightening in anger.

"Why?" Tsunade asked between clenched teeth wondering what had changed her sensei's mind when he had respected her wishes all these years ago.

"I don't know how else to say this so I am just going to say it." Jiraiya said pausing as he braced himself for Tsunade's reaction. "Naruto is somehow alive." Jiraiya told Tsunade who swiftly turned wide eyed to Jiraiya. "But he's dying and needs your help to save him."

 **A/N: So basically here is a bit of background for this fic: Naruto was born the son of Toka Senju, Hashirama's close associate and an Uzumaki male whose name I might reveal later on when I make one up. In the story Toka moved to Uzushio after the founding of Konoha and fell in love with this Uzumaki man, the two had a son, Naruto and lived there for several years until both died and Naruto moved to Konoha at the dying wishes of his mother. Naruto then joined Team Hiruzen and fell in love with Tsunade, who became pregnant with his daughter Kushina. Naruto then 'died' a hero in the Second Shinobi War saving his teammates from Hanzo and his army of shinobi.**

 **Also for those wondering the scroll incident with Toka, Naruto and Tsunade's granddaughter, did not happen in the cannon year when Naruto steals the scroll. It happened a year before where Toka is tricked by Mizuki into stealing the scroll when he lies to her she could graduate a year early if she did. So basically the year of Team Gai's graduation.**

 **The Pairing is set for the story: The main being Naruto/Tsunade/Mikoto. Initially I didn't want a harem but apparently those make a story popular so I'm going the H route.**

 **The only other pairing I see for this story will be Toka/Hinata. Why this pairing? I'm a HUGE Naruhina and a Hinata fan. So I needed her to play a bigger role in the story and I needed to pair Toka with someone. So hate it or love it pairings are set so don't ask me to change them, please don't because you'll be wasting both our times and what's SET is SET.**

 **Bashing will not occur in the immature way I sometimes see of people calling characters things like Sasugay. But some characters will have attitudes that aren't really likable, like Sasuke will be arrogant/evil but won't be bashed by being called silly names, being a complete snob or stuff like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 **UnBeta'd so please bear with the errors.**

Tsunade anxiously paced up and down outside the Hokage's office, waiting for the meeting her sensei said he needed to have with her teammate to end so she could see her dying husband.

Having seen the villagers reaction to her return and there not so subtle whispers about Naruto, Tsunade knew what Jiraiya had said was true, Naruto was indeed alive and lying somewhere dying in the village.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!?" Tsunade yelled, having grown frustrated at being forced to wait before she could see Naruto. Having had enough Tsunade stopped pacing and prepared to kick the down and demand to see Naruto but a loud obnoxious yell caught her attention.

"JIJI!" the blonde heard before grasping as a girl that could only be described as a mini-Kushina with whisker marks bolted to the Hokage's office door and kicked it open.

"JIJI!" The girl yelled again, ignoring the blonde woman that stood frozen as she ran into the Hokage's office.

"Toka-chan what are doing here?" Hiruzen asked his meeting with Jiraiya interrupted as he stood up to greet the excited girl in front of him.

"Shami-sensei kicked me out of class again so I came to ask if we could go get some ramen." Toka explained earning a frown from the old Hokage.

"He did?" Hiruzen asked a dangerous edge in his voice as he made a note to have a few words with Mizuki's replacement who had warned been not to follow the traitor's example in neglecting Toka.

"Hai," Toka answered honestly eagerly nodding her head as Hiruzen wondered why Iruka hadn't stopped him. "So can we go get some ramen?"

Hiruzen chuckled as he gazed down at the girl who was looking at him expectantly, knowing that he should have guessed the girl wanted to go on an all expenses free ramen binge.

"I'm busy right now Toka-chan and you should be in the academy learning," Hiruzen told the Uzumaki girl causing her to frown and immediately begin a long chain of protests. "But this is my former student Jiraiya." The Hokage continued ending Toka's protests as he gestured to the man across from him. Turning the girl's attention to a tall man with a large mane of white hair. "He would be more than happy to take you to get some ramen." Hiruzen added knowing he didn't have the time to take Toka back to the academy with the more pressing issue of Naruto hanging over his head.

"Wouldn't you Jiraiya-kun?" Hiruzen asked/ordered his student as he discreetly tilted his head to Tsunade who still stood frozen watching Toka.

"Of course sensei I would love to take Toka-chan to get some ramen." Jiraiya said smiling at the eleven year old girl as he caught his sensei's message that Tsunade was not ready to meet Toka and he needed to get the young girl out of here before the two interacted.

"BYE JIJI, I WILL SEE YOU LATER DATTEBYO!" Toka yelled waving at the Hokage before dragging Jiraiya with her out of the office towards Ichiraku's.

"She really is something," Hiruzen commented moments later as he moved to stand next to his student watching Jiraiya and Toka leave.

"She is," Tsunade whispered her voice filled with regret as she watched the retreating form of the girl she abandoned eleven years ago.

"Tsunade," Hiruzen said gently wanting to offer some words of comfort as he looked at the blonde who was obviously beating herself up over what she had done eleven years ago in her state of grief but decided against it as he failed to find the right words to say. So instead he decided to turn her attention to the pressing issue at hand and the reason why he had called her back.

"Let's go visit Naruto." Hiruzen said immediately catching the way the blonde stiffened at his words and the anxious expression that replaced her regretful one.

Slowly turning to her sensei Tsunade reluctantly nodded, forcing the whirlpool of emotion and conflict she felt concerning Toka aside as she focused on healing her dying lover who needed her right now.

 _Secret Location Inside of Konoha_

"So any idea what's wrong with him."

"No Tsunade-sama," Shizune answered as she briefly glanced back at the woman who she greatly admired and had read so much about in medical scrolls.

"And his wounds aren't healing?" Tsunade asked glancing down at the medical file she had been handed by the young woman leading her to Naruto.

"Hai even with Mystical Palm Technique his wounds aren't closing, which is odd considering his Uzumaki and Senju heritage." The woman said earning a nod of agreement from Tsunade who remembered that Naruto was a naturally fast healer like all members of the Uzumaki Clan and most from the Senju Clan. "But his condition is stable," the woman continued. "Despite the severity of some of his wounds." Shizune added her voice low as she regretted having to tell the man's wife just how serious some of his wounds were.

"Thank-you Shizune-san." Tsunade said handing back the file to the young doctor as a way to tell her she wanted to go in alone when they stopped at a door labelled _'N.U.S'._

"Of course Tsunade-sama," Shizune said respectfully. "If you need anything I'll be waiting outside." Shizune added having caught the blonde's message.

Nodding appreciatively to the younger woman Tsunade grabbed the doorknob before slowly turning it, hesitantly opening the door and walking in. Entering the medical room that had been set up for her husband.

"Naruto-kun," Tsunade whispered, heart aching as she stared at the broken form of her husband. The blonde ignoring the hidden chakra signatures she felt bolted forward, her face wet from the salty tears that began flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Naru-koi," Tsunade softly whispered as she gently cradled her husband's face showering it with kisses as she affectionately stroked his cheeks, ignoring the prickling feeling she felt from the now growing beard that had decided to grace his chiselled jaw.

Moving back from her husband Tsunade smiled as she stared at the face of the man she had thought she would never see again, wondering if all this was real or a bitter-sweet dream she had fallen into waiting for the moment she would wake up.

He looked exactly as he had when she had last yelled his name in despair looking over her shoulder as he charged towards Hanzo, sacrificing him so she could live.

After moments of just taking in her husband's face Tsunade composed herself, wiping her wet cheeks as she hardened her expression, forcing herself to become the legendary medical nin and not the wife of Naruto. She needed to be objective and focused if she wanted to save her husband.

Backing off the bed Tsunade counted twelve other hidden chakra signatures guarding the room just as her sensei had said. But she ignored them, moulding her own chakra and beginning her run of diagnostics.

 _Hokage's Office_

"So that was Toka huh," Jiraiya commented as he sat across from his sensei looking at the door his former apprentice Minato's daughter had left from after she had demanded to see the Hokage one last time after they had finished getting ramen.

"Yes she really is a handful, just like her mother Kushina-chan." Hiruzen commented an affectionate tone in his voice.

"And the villagers how have they treated her sensei?"

"Some have given her a hard time Jiraiya," Hiruzen answered truthfully as he saw no reason to lie to the man across from him. "Even though I have done everything in my power to ensure she is treated fairly it would seem it wasn't enough." Hiruzen continued sighing as he remembered how Toka and several ANBU had told him that most of the civilians and a few ninja weren't particularly fond of her. "Maybe my mistake was revealing her status as a jinchuriki and expected the villagers to see her as a hero." Hiruzen added his tone becoming regretful as he realised he had been naive to expect Toka's sacrifice to be appreciated by all in the village considering what had happened the night of her birth.

"We've all made mistakes in raising her sensei." Jiraiya said his voice filled with guilt as he thought of how he promised Minato and Kushina that he would take care of the young girl but his spy network needed someone to run it especially if it was going to stop the threats against Toka.

"You're right Jiraiya-kun but we cannot dwell on that, instead we should be thankful that Toka has grown up to be such a splendid person despite what she had to go through."

"Hai sensei," Jiraiya agreed nodding, knowing the old man across from him was one of the wisest people he knew.

 _Secret Location in Konoha_

"SHIZUNE!" The young woman heard Tsunade yell from her position outside of the Medical room.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Shizune called back bursting into the room.

"I have found out what's wrong with Naruto." She heard Tsunade say her voice even. "He has Chakra Poisoning Disease."

"Oh." Shizune said her face saddening as she was uncertain of what to say knowing that the disease was very rare and little was known about it but sadly every recorded case had resulted in the victim's death.

"As you know the disease works by affecting the nature of a person's chakra in a negative manner until it becomes poisonous. Which would have explained why Naruto wasn't healing, his Uzumaki chakra would have probably lost its healing properties from the poisoning and the Mystical Palm Technique as you know is affected by the sickness." Tsunade explained her tone neutral causing the younger woman to worry at the older woman's lack of emotions.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said gently slowly approaching the woman who was no doubt putting up a front. "I'm sorry th-"

"No need to apologise Shizune or offer me your sympathies." Tsunade interrupted holding her hand up in front of the younger medic to stop her. "I developed an experimental healing technique years ago when I first stumbled upon the disease. I am sure the technique will work and cure Naruto of the chakra disease."

' _Sure will work'_ Shizune repeated worriedly to herself, having heard the slight hesitance in Tsunade's voice and having never heard of a cured case before. "Have you done this technique before?"

"No," Tsunade answered confirming Shizune's fears. "There are some risks that I had not been willing to take before because the technique involves the brief linking of the patients chakra network to another's, risking the infection and death of both the patient and the healer." Tsunade told Shizune turning away from the young woman's shocked expression.

Tsunade ignored the younger healer's protests as she began a long chain of hand signs at an incredible pace moulding her chakra as she did, taking great care to ensure she performed the technique perfectly.

Forming her last hand sign Tsunade paused as she watched her hands glow with chakra like the Mystical Palm Technique, but instead of green glow Tsunade saw a blue one.

Reaching forward Tsunade prayed to Kami that both she and her lover would survive as she placed her hands on the two major chakra points she had memorised from her learning days.

Pushing chakra into one as she pulled from the other Tsunade grit her teeth as linked hers and Naruto's chakra network, feeling his poisoned chakra painfully enter her own network.

Purging her lover's coils of the tainted chakra Tsunade failed to hold back an anguished scream as the process became unbearably painful. Moving as fast as she could Tsunade forced herself to remain conscious, the pain of the purge forcing her to the edge of consciousness.

Failing to hold on Tsunade felt her eyes roll back into her skull her vision darkening as heard the worried calls of Shizune before falling into the realm of unconsciousness.

 **Line Break**

"Argh, what happened?" Tsunade groaned, slowly getting up as her senses gradually came back to her.

"Easy there," Tsunade heard an oddly familiar voice that she couldn't quite place a face to say to her.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked, repeatedly blinking her eyes as she tried to clear her vision and adjust to the bright light blinding her, hoping to see the person speaking to her.

"It's me Tsu-Tsu," Tsunade heard causing her to stiffen as she instantly recognised the affectionate nickname used only by her husband Naruto.

"Naru?" Tsunade asked her vision still not clear as her heart rapidly beat in anticipation at seeing the face of her husband again.

"Hai," Tsunade heard the blur that she could slightly make out in front of her reply as more of her vision cleared.

"Naruto-koi!" Tsunade yelled in pure joy, blurring forward to hug the image she could barely see. Throwing her arms around him, Tsunade failed to hold back her emotions as sobbed against his chest. Releasing all the emotions she had held back throughout the years since his death. Soothed by his comforting words as he held her.

"It's really you?" Tsunade asked moments later stepping back as she let out the last of her tears. Wiping her eyes so she could finally see Naruto as the last of her vision cleared. "It's really AHHHHHHH!" Tsunade screamed as she saw the Naruto in front of her.

"What's wron-"

"YOU'RE A BOY!" Tsunade yelled seeing that the blur she had been clinging to moments before thinking it was an adult Naruto, was in fact a twelve year old version of him who looked exactly as he had when their sensei had introduced him all those years before when the two of them first met.

"Yeah so?"

"NARUTO YOU'RE A TWELV-"

"And you're a twelve year old girl Tsu-Tsu." Naruto interrupted gesturing at his wife's changed appearance.

'I am a girl,' Tsunade realised shocked, looking down at herself and seeing she was indeed a girl.

"What's g-" Tsunade began asking, wanting to find out from Naruto what was going on seeing as he was so calm about everything but stopped as she turned her head to look around her seeing nothing but white in every direction she looked. Even where she and Naruto stood seemed to be an abyss of white.

'I'm dreaming.' Tsunade logically concluded to herself looking at the endless white around her and the TWELVE year old Naruto staring at her with a concerned expression on his face. "I'm dreaming." Tsunade repeated this time saying the words aloud.

"You aren't dreaming Tsu-Tsu." Naruto told his wife gently, placing his hands gently on both her shoulders in an effort to calm her down seeing she was near a breakdown. "I've been here for several years and I can tell you that you aren't dreaming hime." Naruto added wondering how he should reveal to his wife where they were.

"Then where are we?" Tsunade asked knowing her husband would never lie to her.

"We're in limbo Tsunade."

 _Secret Location in Konoha_

"How is she?" Jiraiya asked as he watched the young medic check up on his unconscious teammate, Tsunade.

"Physically she's fine," Shizune told Jiraiya as she ran her green glowing hands over the blonde woman whose bed had been set up next to Naruto's. "But her body has fallen into a deep coma and won't wake up until she decides to." Shizune added knowing it was the patients themselves who pulled themselves out of deep comas.

"And Naruto?" Jiraiya asked wondering about his other teammate whose wounds had now healed.

"Naruto-sama's wounds have completely healed and the chakra disease has been purged from his system. But just like Tsunade-sama he's in a coma and won't wake up until he himself decides to."

"Good," a relieved Jiraiya said, his body feeling several pounds lighter as he heard the news that his teammates were going to live.

Initially Jiraiya had been jealous of Naruto and disliked him. He was a prodigy, the opposite of himself, and seemed not to have to work hard to achieve anything that was ninja related. Always possessing an unnatural ability to impress their sensei just like Orochimaru had.

But that changed when Jiraiya found out from their sensei that Naruto's parents had died before he had come to Konoha making him an orphan just like he was.

From that day on Jiraiya on his part had been kinder to Naruto and the two had grown to be good friends with Naruto helping Jiraiya in his ninjutsu training and even learning fuinjutsu with him.

When the Uzumaki-Senju male told him he had a date with Tsunade, Jiraiya for the first time in ages had been jealous of Naruto. The two hadn't talked for awhile and had been at odds until Jiraiya had one day seen how happy the couple had been together. Pushing aside his jealousy Jiraiya had apologised and told Naruto he was happy that he had managed to win Tsunade's affections.

After that day the two had become even closer than before with Naruto eventually becoming akin to a brother to Jiraiya. Teaching him his personal jutsu creation, the **Rasengan.** Which he Jiraiya had gone on to teach Minato with the permission of Kushina after the girl had failed at gasping it.

When the toad hermit had watched his teammate sacrifice himself to Hanzo so he could live, Jiraiya had wanted to fight 'the Salamander' with him but he had known Naruto would have never forgiven him if he had failed to ensure his pregnant wife Tsunade had escaped unharmed. So with the help of Orochimaru, Jiraiya dragged away a screaming Tsunade, his heart heavy as a part of him knew he would never see Naruto again.

Feeling guilty Jiraiya had carried the guilt of his teammate's death, never forgiving himself as he wished there was something he could have done. So Naruto could have lived and been with his family.

Watching the man now Jiraiya couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. The man looked identical to the day he had the morning of his supposed death, which was in Jiraiya's book impossible. Even with his Uzumaki heritage Jiraiya knew his teammate must have at least looked some years older but the man didn't.

Despite the growing beard nothing had changed in Naruto's appearance, the man didn't even look as though a day had passed since he charged towards Hanzo. That fact had bothered both Jiraiya and his sensei, the two initially thought that the man was perhaps an impostor who imitated the appearance of his teammate Naruto. But the DNA tests and several other tests had proven that the man on the bed was without a doubt his teammate Naruto.

Pushing away his thoughts Jiraiya made his way out the room, refusing to dwell on how or why his teammate was miraculously here, but instead praying to Kami that he and Tsunade would awake soon.

 _Limbo_

"Limbo?" Tsunade asked not completely sure if her husband was being sincere or joking.

"Hai Hime." Naruto answered gesturing for him and Tsunade to sit knowing he had alot to explain.

"But how?" Tsunade asked shocked not sure exactly what question to ask as she sat there opposite him.

"When I first got here the last thing I remember was my fight with Hanzo and then I suddenly appeared here."

 **FLASHBACK**

"HELLO!" Naruto yelled as he repeatedly explored the continuous white around him, having been at it for some time now and having had no success at discovering anything besides endless white. "HELLOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled again fearing he may go insane from the continuous white and silence around him.

 **"Hello Naruto,"** Naruto heard from behind him, causing him to rapidly turn around as he hoped to catch the person who was speaking to him, praying it had not been his imagination acting up or the beginnings of insanity.

"Kaasan," Naruto said happily as he saw his mother Toka's face.

 **"No Naruto,"** The person he thought was his mother said. **"This is an appearance I have taken in hopes of making you feel more comfortable, as I rarely show my true appearance to anyone."** The mysterious person told him, their voice sending cold shivers down his spine making him realise that what the person had said was true this truly wasn't his mother, her voice had always comforted him.

"Then who are you and where am I?" Naruto asked.

 **"I go by many names Naruto,"** The figure told him. **"But to you I am the Goddess of Death, Shinigami."**

"S-sh-shinigami-sama," Naruto stuttered his tone nervous as he remembered all he heard about the death deity.

 **"Hai,"** the death goddess replied very satisfied by the man's fearful reaction. **"As for where you are, you are in Limbo the realm between life and death."**

"Limbo," Naruto repeated thinking over the words he had heard. "Are you here to take me to my death?" Naruto asked respectfully, saddened that he would never see his wife and his unborn child as he realised that he must have died in his fight against Hanzo if the goddess of death had appeared before him in the realm between life and death.

 **"That deepens on you Naruto,"** Shinigami told him answering his question, earning a confused look from the man. **"But first how much do you love your wife and what would you endure to see her again."**

"I love Tsunade and would do anything for her." Naruto answered earnestly without a hint of hesitance.

 **"Good,"** Shinigami replied a smirk on the Shinto god's face.

 **FLASHBACK END**

' _Shinigami,'_ Tsunade thought wide eyed as she listened to her husband's tale.

"Shinigami-sama told me that I would have to endure a prolonged time in Limbo that could range for a year to thirty or even more and when the day came when she felt I had endured enough I would be sent back and given a second chance to be with you." Naruto told Tsunade reciting the initial deal the god of death had offered on the day she had appeared before him in limbo.

"At first I thought it would an easy thing," Naruto continued, "enduring a few days of silence and nothingness so I could be with you again." Naruto told his wife earning a loving smile from Tsunade who was amazed at just how far her husband would go for her. "But the days became years and this place made sure I felt each them." Naruto told his wife smiling sadly as he remembered nearly going insane stuck here never eating, sleeping or drinking just nothing. Even training had been impossible as he had no chakra in this place.

Seeing her husband's discomfort Tsunade moved from her place across him and sat shoulder to shoulder with him leaning against him as she took his hand into her own squeezing it as a form of reassurance and comfort that she was here for him.

"The days grew longer as the nothingness and silence began to get to me, slowly eating at my brain as I gradually began to lose what sanity I had." Naruto continued remembering how he nearly went mad and even began seeing hallucinations. "I would have become insane but Shinigami-sama came over one day and told me she could show me your life and everything you had been through since the day I had died in my fight against Hanzo." Naruto told Tsunade pausing as he wondered if telling Tsunade the second part of the deal and why Shinigami had ensured Naruto remained sane now was a good idea. Deciding against it and promising to tell her later Naruto continued with his tale leaving out what he had promised the deity.

"She showed me everything from the months you spent weeping over my loss," Naruto told Tsunade smiling sadly at her. "To the birth of our baby girl Kushina-chan and her growing up. Her birthdays, her first steps, her first words, you teaching her how to be a ninja and refusing to let her be a genin unless you became her sensei." Naruto continued pausing as he chuckled at his wife's overprotectiveness and stubbornness, remembering how she had refused to leave the Hokage's office until Hiruzen agreed to make her Kushina's sensei.

Tsunade smiled sadly as she remembered the days that Naruto had been talking about, it had been Kushina who had healed her and made her loss of Naruto and Nawaki bearable.

"I saw everything Tsu-Tsu," Naruto continued his voice dropping low as he felt an overwhelming amount of sadness consume him at not being there for Tsunade and Kushina. "I saw how it affected you when Nawaki and Kushina died." Naruto told Tsunade wrapping his arms around her as he felt her shake against him knowing she was crying.

"I was s-" Tsunade croaked between her sobs wanting to tell Naruto how she had felt knowing he was the only one who could truly comfort and heal her.

"I know Tsu-Tsu, I know," Naruto whispered soothingly drawing Tsunade into his lap as she cried against him, wishing he hadn't died against Hanzo, knowing things would have happened differently and his wife wouldn't have had to endure all that she had had.

"You saw everything," Tsunade grasped moments later pulling away from her husband as she realised Naruto must have seen her abandoning Toka.

"I don't hate for leaving Konoha Tsu-Tsu," Naruto said pulling his wife back to him as he read her thoughts having seen the fear in her eyes, knowing she was afraid he would hate her for leaving Toka but he didn't. "At first I couldn't help but feel disappointed at you for leaving Toka." Naruto confessed caressing his wife back as he felt her stiffen in his arms. "You know how important family is to me Tsu-Tsu," Naruto said wanting to tell Tsunade the truth but also wanting her to understand why he had felt the way he did.

Tsunade nodded leaning into Naruto's warm as she felt a whirlpool of emotion at hearing him say he didn't hate her. She had feared it knowing how important family was to him, fearing he would hate her and never forgive her but hearing that he didn't Tsunade couldn't help but feel as though a weight had been removed from her shoulders even though she still felt ashamed for abandoning Toka, regretting it as she remembered seeing her granddaughter earlier today.

"But as the years went on watching you drink and gamble, I saw how sad you were and grew to understand why you did it why you thought leaving Toka was for the best." Naruto told Tsunade understanding that she had been broken when she left, his wife truly believing that she didn't deserve to be loved seeing as how everyone she had ever loved had died.

"It wasn't," Tsunade said leaning away from Naruto, wanting to look her husband in the eyes and tell him that she had realised abandoning Toka was a mistake. "I shouldn't have left her Naru, I should have stayed and been there for her." Tsunade added remorsefully admitting her mistake.

"The past is the past Tsu-Tsu," Naruto told his wife, smiling at her glad that she had realised leaving Toka had been wrong. "Let's not talk about it." Naruto said pulling his wife back to him as they lay back locked in each other's embrace, enjoying one another's company as they settled into a comfortable silence.

"So what now?" Tsunade asked looking at her husband, breaking the silence that had been between them, wondering what would be next.

 **"Now you go back if that is what you desire,"** A voice said from behind them, causing Naruto to slightly stiffen as he instantly recognised the Death Goddess's chilling tone.

"Shinigami-sama," Naruto said standing up to his feet before respectfully bowing to the deity now in front of him, relieved that his wife had followed his lead as she bowed too.

 **"Naruto,"** Shinigami greeted back ignoring Tsunade as she acknowledged the man she had grown to tolerate despite her hate for mortals. **"As I was saying you can go back if you both desire to."** Shinigami added hating she had to repeat herself.

"You mea-" Naruto began in hopeful tone praying to Kami he had heard Shinigami right.

 **"Yes Naruto, your time in limbo has come to an end and if you wish it you and your wife can return and have a second chance at living."** Shinigami impatiently explained. **"But first if you decide to return Naruto I must remind you about the other part of our bargain. The part that compelled me to ensure your sanity and the return of your wife's youth."**

"Hai Shinigami-sama," Naruto replied remembering what the rest of his deal was with the deity before turning to his wife who had a look that demanded an explanation. 'Later,' Naruto mouthed to his wife hoping she would drop it but alas the fates weren't with him and Tsunade turned to Shinigami for an explanation.

"What deal?" Tsunade half-asked, half-demanded forgetting that she was dealing with a goddess.

 **"Your husband has promised to kill three men and destroy a pair of eyes for me. These men and eyes can't be allowed to live and exist because they have gained or will gain power over my realm, the realm of death."**

"But what about you why can't you kill these men and destroy the eyes yourself you are the death goddess?" Tsunade asked protesting as she didn't want to lose her husband again when they returned after she had just gained him back, guessing that these three men are powerful considering they have some control over the realm of death.

 **"Because even gods are bound by laws,"** Shinigami answered glaring at the blonde who had dared asked her to explain her actions.

"Trust me hime," Naruto said silencing his wife as he saw she was about to continue her protest.

"Naru-" Tsunade began turning to her husband to voice her concerns about the deal, wanting to ask him if there wasn't another way but stopped as he took her hand into his own giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Trust me," Naruto repeated gazing into his wife's brown eyes silently pleading with her.

"I trust you," Tsunade whispered her resistance breaking as she saw the silent promise in Naruto's eyes that she wouldn't lose him again.

"Thank you," Naruto said smiling at his wife, wishing he could kiss and do so much more to her in that very moment but not feeling comfortable enough about doing it to her twelve year old form to follow through with his lustful fantasies, despite his own predicament of currently being twelve himself.

"I give you my word Shinigami-sama I will kill these three men and destroy the dojutsu. If you honour your end of the deal by returning my wife's body to her youth and giving me a second chance at living." Naruto promised turning back to the goddess as he remembered the three men he had said he would kill amongst them was his former traitorous teammate and his fellow clansman.

 **"Very well."** Shinigami said nodding at Naruto knowing he would keep his end of the deal before flicking her wrist and sending the two back to realm of the living.

 **A/N Tried to make this chapter longer for those of you who said prologue was too short. And as for Nawaki dying after Naruto, I don't know when he died in cannon but in this fic it was after Naruto's death.**

 **Thanks for the support.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

 **UnBeta'd so please bear with the errors.**

Mikoto sighed as she stood conflicted at the entrance of the Inuzuka Clan Compound, wondering if deciding to come here had been a good or a bad idea considering the state of her relationship with her former friend, the Inuzuka Clan head Tsume.

Ever since the other clan heads learnt the truth behind the Uchiha Clan massacre, Tsume had disowned Mikoto as her friend. Telling the Uchiha that the failed Coup d'état she had intended to play a part in, not only went against the value of loyalty that ever Inuzuka believed in but also nearly placed her daughter Hana and son Kiba in great danger. Thus making the Uchiha woman a person that she Tsume couldn't bear to tolerate or even consider a friend.

Mikoto had been hurt by the woman's words but she knew they held truth in, so ashamed the Uchiha woman kept her distance. Making sure to avoid the feral woman knowing that her presence only brought Tsume pain.

But things had changed, Mikoto missed her friend and needed someone to talk to. Her husband Fugaku had changed for the worse becoming colder and colder since their son Itachi slaughtered the Uchiha clan leaving only his family alive. Her son Sasuke just like his father had also become colder, falling under the negative influence of Fugaku and growing further apart from her as he trained with his father. Following the man she had once loved's example as he treating her, his mother, as though she wasn't part of their family. Both males only tolerating her because she held the Uchiha name.

Steeling herself Mikoto moved forward into the Inuzuka Compound, returning the respectful greetings she got as she anxiously made her to the house that she knew belonged to her former friend Tsume. Knocking on the door softly, Mikoto braced herself as she nervously waited for the feral woman she had once considered her closest friend after Kushina died, having not spoken to the Inuzuka in the last three years that followed the massacre.

"You," Tsume greeted venomously as she opened the door to see one of the last three 'loyal' Uchiha.

"Tsum-"

"What are you doing here?" Tsume asked not bothering to hide her distain and the anger that filled her voice. "I told you to never come near me again."

"Tsume-chan I just want to talk," Mikoto said, her heart breaking at the anger she felt rolling off the other woman. "I know what I did was inexcusable and I have no right to come here like this, but I miss you Tsume, I miss my friend. And I'm not asking you to forget what I did but to give me a chance to earn your forgiveness and regain the friendship you and me once had." Mikoto pleaded, her hope rising as she saw her former friend's expression soften the tiniest bit as she contemplated the Uchiha's words.

Tsume felt torn as she considered Mikoto's words, on one hand she felt bad about their broken friendship and wanted to reconcile with the raven head, missing her companionship. But on the other hand she could not forget what the woman's actions three years ago had nearly lead to and the great danger her former friend had nearly put her daughter and son in. Hardening her expression Tsume turned back to Mikoto who watched her expectantly awaiting her decision.

"Don't ever come back to my clan compound again," Tsume said coldly breaking Mikoto's heart as she slammed the door harshly in her face, leaving behind a crying woman who stared at the spot the feral woman had just been.

 _Senju Compound_

"Come on Naruto-koi come back to bed."

"I can't Hime," Naruto said ignoring his wife's whining protests as he stood up to make his way towards the shower, knowing he had to get cleaned up for the long overdue meeting they had with their sensei. "I need to shower before we go meet sensei and so do you."

"But I want to stay in bed," Tsunade whined pouting cutely in an effort to get her husband back into their bed.

"Don't give me that look Tsunade." Naruto said struggling to fight the urge to comply with his wife's wishes as he stared into her pleading eyes.

"What look?" Tsunade asked innocently as she inwardly smirked seeing his resistance slowly breaking before giving herself a mental high five as she thought of an idea she knew would work and keep her husband in bed. "I'm just saying instead of showering you could come back to bed and do _other things to me_." The blonde emphasised seductively, making sure to slowly remove the silk sheet that covered her naked form.

Naruto felt the last of his resistance break as he took in his wife's now uncovered naked body. Even though they hadn't left this room and had been at it like rabbits for the past week since they had woken up from their comas, he still couldn't get enough of her. She was still the goddess he had fantasized about in Limbo and she lay there bare in front of him, tempting him with that perfect body of hers.

Giving into his urges Naruto growled as he flung himself back onto the bed, forcing his lips onto hers as he kissed his wife with the unsated lust that had built up inside of him in during his endless years spent in Limbo.

"Ahhhh," Tsunade moaned against her man's lips kissing him back as she felt her nipples harden and an intense heat gather at her core. She had missed this over the years since his death, never having been with another man besides her husband. "NARUTO!" Tsunade shrieked in surprise breaking the kiss as she wrapped her arms and legs around the man as he suddenly lifted her off the bed, carrying her with him as he made his way across the room.

"We're definitely going to get that shower," Naruto told his wife. "But that doesn't mean we can't do other things whilst we are in there." Naruto revealed huskily sending a shiver down Tsunade as he drew her lips back to his own, kissing her again as his hardened member twitched against her in anticipation of all he was going to do to the goddess of a wife he had moaning against him.

 _Konoha Market District_

"What's bothering you Shizune-chan?" Yugao asked her friend who sat across from her as they sat in Anko's favourite dango stand waiting for their three friends Hana, Kurenai and Anko to arrive.

"Nothing," Shizune replied a little too quickly causing Yugao to frown and send her a disbelieving look.

"Fine," Shizune said sighing in defeat, deciding to share her troubles with her friend. "I've been thinking about Tsunade-sama and Naruto-sama." Shizune told her friend whispering the last part so no one would hear since the legendary shinobi's return was still a 'secret' even though close to a quarter of the village already knew or suspected he had returned.

"Oh," was all Yugao could say not sure where her friend was going with this.

"When Tsunade-sama risked her life to save Naruto-sama, I couldn't help but think that's the kind of person I wanted to learn from. A person who would actually risk their own life to save a loved one." Shizune elaborated earning an understanding look from Yugao who knew her friend had entered the medical field so she would have the power to save her loved ones after her Uncle Dan's death where all she could do was hopelessly watch him die. Powerless and unable to do anything as her uncle lay dying in a pool of his own blood.

"So you want to get an apprenticeship under her?" Yugao asked making sure to avoid the subject of Dan, seeing no need to bring up painful memories.

"Yes, but I don't know how to ask Tsunade-sama." Shizune confessed seeing as though the blonde woman had never been one to take apprentices. Even in her earlier days when she ran the village's hospital the Senju woman didn't teach many classes, teaching never having been her thing from what Shizune had heard.

Yugao didn't bother to ask if Shizune had tried talking to the Senju woman. She had been part of the ANBU guard detail assigned to watch over Naruto and she had seen how the two lovers were when they woke up. They could barely keep their hands off of each other and even the Hokage had given up trying to speak with them and let them swiftly leave for the Senju Compound, giving them a week to 'reconnect' as the old man had put it. Having friends in the ANBU Yugao heard from members of the squads watching over Naruto to ensure he wasn't a threat to the village that the couple had not left the house that they had been in, spending the past seven days 'reconnecting'.

"How about you go see the Hokage and ask him to speak to her." Yugao suggested knowing that the old man was easily approachable and would know how best to deal with getting her the apprenticeship she desired.

"I already have," Shizune told her friend earning an expectant look from Yugao who wanted to know what the old man said. "He said he will see what he can do."

"Then trust him and wait for him to talk to her Shizune. If anyone can get you the apprenticeship it's him." Yugao said reassuringly, smiling at her friend who returned her smile agreeing with her that she would just have to wait for the Hokage to talk to the legendary medic.

 _Hokage's Office_

"So you're saying the Goddess of Death, Shinigami, brought you back to life after you spent several years in Limbo?" Hiruzen questioned his voice laced with disbelief as he stared at the tall man before him wearing black Senju armour over a black body suit, his large red mane moving widely behind him as nodded his head indicating to the Hokage that he was dead serious.

"Yes," Naruto answered nodding, still not completely over his shock at how much his sensei had aged despite having seen in it in Limbo during his viewing of his wife's life since his death.

"Its true sensei," Tsunade spoke up from next to her husband, reminding herself not to tell the two other male occupants in the room about the second part of the deal. Having discussed that it was best to keep the information about the killing of three men and the destruction of the dojutsu to themselves until they both decided how best to go about it. "Naruto did meet with Shinigami-sama and so did I when I briefly entered Limbo." Tsunade added looking from her sensei to Jiraiya, the two men still remaining unconvinced.

"Fine," Tsunade said having come up with an idea. "Do you remember my genjutsu?" Tsunade questioned the two men, earning a proud look from Naruto who saw where his wife was going and nod of recognition from the two men who remembered the genjutsu the blonde used to 'remain' young. "I'm not using it." Tsunade told the two men shocking them. "Shinigami-sama restored my youth and my body is back to its twenties."

"Hime that's impossible," Jiraiya said in protest, finally speaking up as he had enough of his two teammates' impossible tales.

"Go on check," Tsunade challenged, smirking a little as she saw the looks of complete shock on the two men faces when they failed to sense an illusion surrounding her.

"My wife had her youth restored and my body was transported from over two decades ago into the future. What other explanation would there be for these two impossible things besides the work of a god or in this case, a goddess?" Naruto questioned earning reluctant nods from the two men who in all their years had never known of any ninja or technique that was powerful enough to do the things that had happened to the couple before them.

"Moving on," Hiruzen said wanting to approach the core reason of the meeting. "Naruto-kun what are your plans for the future now that you have returned?" The Hokage questioned turning all eyes to the Uzumaki-Senju.

"I was planning on returning to active duty as a shinobi of Konoha, Hokage-sama." Naruto answered glancing at his wife who remained reluctant in agreeing or being happy with his decision on becoming a shinobi again even though the two had greatly discussed it during their past week together.

"That's good," Hiruzen said smiling at the man he had originally planned as his successor, wondering if he could bring his plans to fruition now that the man had returned. "And Tsunade-chan I'm assuming you will be remaining in the village but won't be returning to active duty?" Hiruzen questioned earning a nod from the blonde who had decided to stay in the village for both her husband and granddaughter. "Good, I was hoping that now that you have returned you would consider perhaps taking an apprentice."

"An apprentice," Tsunade repeated mulling over the suggestion the old man had made. "I would have to first look over the medical nin records and find a suitable candidate but I think taking an apprentice sounds like a good idea, sensei." Tsunade agreed knowing she needed something else to do when she wasn't with her family and what better thing to do than passing on her medical knowledge that had earned her the title of 'Legendary Medic'.

"I have someone in mind who I think will be perfect for the position." The Hokage said thinking of the young woman he saw earlier today.

"Who?"

"Shizune Kato," Hiruzen told her, smiling at the approving look that came across Tsunade's features.

"The one who helped me with Naruto-kun?" The blonde woman clarified.

"Yes."

"I will first need to read her file and meet with her again before officially deciding to take her on or not." Tsunade told Hiruzen not making any promises but already half sold on the idea of having the young medic as her apprentice.

"That's fine," The Third said knowing very well that his female student was definitely going to take on the young woman as her apprentice. "Now Naruto-kun I will have to introduce you to the council and arrange a sparring match to gauge your abilities before announcing your return publically to the village."

"That's alright Hokage-sama," Naruto agreed respectfully. "But first I would like a few days for me and Tsunade-chan to get to know our granddaughter Toka."

"You know about Toka?" Hiruzen cautiously asked, having deliberately avoided the subject not knowing how much Naruto knew about the girl and feeling it was Tsunade's place to tell him.

"Yes I know about Toka-chan and about my daughter Kushina-chan." Naruto told the Hokage breaking the three other occupants in the room's hearts as they heard the amount of pain in the man's voice when he said the name of his daughter. "And I would like to get to know Toka before the rest of village hounds me after my official return." Naruto added earning an understanding nod for Hiruzen, who looked at his student who had been forced to make his way to the Hokage's office under a **henge** to avoid the unwanted attention he would no doubt receive from the villagers once they learnt of his return.

"Okay I will give the two of you another week to yourselves so you can connect with and get to know Toka." Hiruzen told the couple in front of him glancing at a guilt stricken Tsunade who was still beating herself up over leaving the young girl behind.

"Thank-you sensei," Naruto said shooting his sensei an appreciative look before taking his wife hand into his own and squeezing it knowing she wasn't over her guilt about leaving Toka and was probably feeling really bad right now.

"Yes thank-you sensei," Tsunade said voicing her own gratitude to the old man for being so understanding as she intertwined her finger with Naruto's, grateful for the strength and support her husband would no doubt provide as she tried to connect with the young girl she had wrongful abandoned eleven years ago.

"Now that the official business is out of the way," Hiruzen said in a happy tone, standing up from his chair and making his way to Naruto. "I would to officially welcome you back Naruto," Hiruzen continued. His voice filling with emotion as he pulled his student into a fatherly hug. "And tell you that I greatly missed you Naruto and that I'm glad you are back."

"Thank you," Naruto thanked earnestly, returning the man he saw as a second father's hug as he thought about how he had genuinely missed the man who had openly welcomed him here when he first moved from Uzushio. "I'm missed you too sensei." Naruto added pulling back from Hiruzen before turning to his best friend.

"Jiraiya," Naruto called out to his best friend taking a moment to look him over, noticing how old the man had gotten and how much he had truly changed. "You've gotten old." Naruto announced smirking earning a punch from the white haired man before the two gave each a one armed brotherly hug.

"Naruto I-" Jiraiya began wanting to apologise as he pulled away ashamed from his best friend.

"No need to apologise Jiraiya," Naruto swiftly interrupted waving off his friend's apology as he saw where he was going. "You made sure that my wife and child were safe that day and that's all that matters." Naruto told Jiraiya sending the man a grateful look to express just how appreciative he felt that he had ensured Tsunade and Kushina's safety despite how painful it must have been for him to abandon his comrade.

"So Jiraiya what's this I hear from Tsunade-chan that you actually published your perverted series 'Icha Icha' and that you are in fact shockingly making money from it?" Naruto asked sending his friend a glare, causing the older man to sweat a little as he remembered Naruto's disapproval of the idea when he had initially pitched it to him. Before relaxing as he heard the Uzumaki-Senju chuckling to show he was actually more amused rather than upset or angry.

"Well," Jiraiya began perversely, sighing in relief as he gestured for everyone to take a seat. No doubt knowing that the four of them will be here for quite a while as three of them filled in their miraculously returned teammate on all that he had missed out on. "It began outside of a private hot spring bathhouse in a small village cal-" Jiraiya continued with a proud grin as he began to tell his best friend the tale of the conception of his first issue of his greatest master piece 'Icha Icha'. Ignoring Tsunade's angry glares as he described the first hoard of women he used as inspiration for his first book.

 **Line Break**

 _Outside Hokage's Office_

Naruto sighed as he heard his wife nervously shifting again, the two of them sat waiting outside the Hokage's office as the old man explained a few things to Toka before they meet her.

From what he and Tsunade had learnt the previous day from their sensei, Naruto knew the old man had a lot of explaining to do and a lot of secrets to tell. Not just telling their granddaughter who he and his wife were but also who Toka's parents were and her status as the village jinchuriki. Naruto just hoped she took all the information Hiruzen had kept from her well and didn't hate them because so many secrets concerning her life were kept from her.

 _Inside Hokage's Office_

"So does the scroll become a kunai because it has one is sealed inside of it?" Hiruzen questioned having finished his demonstration about sealing a kunai into a scroll and his explanation about how the two remained separate items, hoping it would help Toka come to terms about her position of being the holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"No the scroll remains a scroll," Toka answered shaking her head as she wondered why the Hokage had pulled her out of the academy today since he always seemed to insist on attending if she wanted to be a great ninja or have any chance at being Hokage.

"Good," Hiruzen said approvingly, sending the girl across from a gentle smile before sitting back as he wondered how to approach the matter at hand. "Toka-chan I need to tell you something of great importance and it's very important that you listen carefully to what I have to say but most importantly remember what you told me about the scroll remaining a scroll, even with the kunai sealed inside of it. Can you do that?" Hiruzen asked earning a nod of promise from Toka who waited for the Hokage to speak paying attention to what he had to say.

 _Outside the Hokage Office_

"You know you are going to wear a hole into the floor if you keep pacing like that." Naruto stated lightly, a small smirk playing on his lips as he looked at his wife who had stood up and started pacing several moments ago.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade apologised an embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks as she moved to sit back down next to her husband. "I'm just nervous and scared she might hate us." Tsunade confessed, her embarrassement fading as fear took its place.

"So am I," Naruto said, confessing his own similar fear as he wrapped an arm around Tsunade, drawing her in as he gave her a comforting embrace. "But I'm not doing this alone and neither are you." Naruto reassured, smiling as he felt his wife relax knowing her nerves had faded as she understood the meaning behind his word.

"Thank you," Tsunade whispered softly, sighing as she relaxed into Naruto's embrace, enjoying the reassurance of it as she pondered the promise of his words, knowing that no matter what happened today she would have her husband and he would have her.

 _Inside Hokage's Office_

"I'm the Kyuubi," Toka repeated bewildered as she tried to process what she heard from the old man sitting across from her.

"Toka," Hiruzen said firmly earning the girl's attention as he looked at her worriedly, seeing her near tears. "You are not the Kyuubi, remember what you said about the scroll not becoming the kunai." Hiruzen continued making a point to unseal the kunai from the scroll on his desk before resealing it back into the scroll.

"That why they hate me isn't it Jiji?" Toka asked her vision blurring as tears streamed down both of her cheeks. "Because I hold the Kyuubi."

"Yes Toka," Hiruzen admitted remorsefully as he saw just how heavy the burden was that had been placed on the little girl in front of him, though he was glad she had stopped seeing herself as the Kyuubi. "They misplace their hatred because their too stupid to see the difference between the scroll and kunai." Hiruzen muttered angrily getting up from his chair as he moved around his desk placing a comforting hand on the crying girl's shoulder.

"Is that why they left?" Toka asked looking up at the Hokage with her tear stained face, pain flashing in her wet eyes.

"Who?"

"My parents," Toka clarified wiping her eyes with the back of her orange jacket sleeves. "Because I'm a j-in-chu-ri-ki." Toka added taking great care to accurately repeat the long name the Hokage had told her about, as she remembered what one civilian man had told her about her parents leaving her when she asked if he knew where they were several years before.

"They didn't leave you Toka-chan," Hiruzen said his expression saddening as he wondered what had caused the girl to think that. "Your parents loved you and wanted to be here for you."

"So where are they?" Toka questioned not believing the Hokage.

"They died Toka-chan, the night of the Kyuubi attack both your mother and father gave their lives protecting you and this village." Hiruzen told the girl, his tone full of sadness as he thought about how over the years he had told the young girl so many times he didn't know why the villagers treated her so differently. And the clear effect his lies had had on the emotionally broken girl in front him, who for some sad reason believed both her parents had left and abandoned her. "Your father Minato Namikaze and your mother Kushina Uzum-"

"My father was the Fourth Hokage!" Toka yelled wide-eyed, wondering if she had heard right as she stared at the Third in shock, having recognised the name of one of her many heroes.

"Yes," Hiruzen said chuckling at the ecstatic look that flashed in the young girl's violet eyes. "Your father was the Fourth Hokage and both he and your mother loved you, sacrificing their lives so that the rest of the village and most importantly you could live."

Toka didn't bother to wipe away the happy tears she felt forming in the corner of her eyes as she heard the old man's words that her parents loved her, she had always believed the man who had told her they abandoned her. Often thinking about them as she wondered what she had done wrong to them to cause her parents to leave her in the village where she was victim of the villagers' abuse and hatred. But now hearing the truth from her grandfather figure she felt a million times lighter than she ever had before.

Yes she held the Kyuubi no Kitsune, yes the villagers hated her because they couldn't tell the difference between a kunai and scroll, yes her parents were both dead but they loved her. Her parents LOVED her and her father was the FOURTH HOKAGE she couldn't wait to tell her stupid classmates and wipe those arrogant looks off their smug faces as they called her 'dobe' or 'tomato'.

"Toka," Hiruzen said interrupting the girl's thoughts as he remembered the very last thing he had to tell the girl before he called in his two students waiting outside for him. "They are some people I would for you to meet."

"People?" Toka questioned wiping her tears away on her tracksuit sleeves.

"Yes," Hiruzen told the girl nodding as he paused thinking how best to go about this before deciding to continue on his more direct approach seeing as it had worked fairly well thus far. "Your grandfather and grandmother."

"Grandfather and grandmother," Toka repeated in disbelief, she had never thought this day would come, first hearing about her parents loving her and now that she actually had family.

"Yes they are waiting outside to meet you an-" Hiruzen began wanting to tell the young girl more about his two students waiting outside and answer any question she may have before letting them in but didn't finish as Toka bolted out of her seat kicking open the door as she had done so many times before. Running outside, ignoring the Hokage's protests as she went to search for the two people the Third had told her were family.

"TOKA!" Hiruzen yelled chasing after the girl but stopped as she saw the young girl run towards the only two people outside his office, embracing a startled Tsunade and a surprised Naruto who remained under his **henge** as he and his wife hugged the crying girl who had both her arms wrapped her arms around the people she assumed were her grandparents.

"Baachan, Ojiisan." Toka croaked tearfully clinging to the two adults the Hokage had just told her were family, knowing she would no longer be alone.

 **A/N: That's chapter two for you I hope you liked it, sorry for any errors since it is unbetaed. And I would like to ask for you the readers to tell me what you would prefer Naruto's summon to be. The choices are between eagle, lion or wolf and keep in mind that I won't be making these summons huge like the Narutoverse. Instead I will make them slightly bigger but there is a reason for that so please review and tell me what you want.**

 **Thanks for the support and I must say I'm shocked by the large amount of favs and follows considering this is my first actual story that went above 1K words. So thank you.**

 **Next chapter will have Naruto in action and his official return so please send your feedback and stay tuned for that.**

 **Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **UnBeta'd so please bear with the errors.**

Tsunade sighed contently as she ran a delicate finger over the faint scar across her husband's naked chest, bathing in the afterglow of their lovemaking as she listened to the shallow sounds of his even breathing.

"Ramen," Tsunade heard Naruto mutter in his sleep, causing her to quietly giggle as she wondered if it was perhaps an Uzumaki Clan Kekkai Genkai of some kind to have an unnatural love for the noddle dish since every Uzumaki that had ever been in her life had an abnormal love for it. Her baachan Mito, her husband Naruto, her daughter Kushina and finally her granddaughter Toka.

Thinking of the young girl Tsunade couldn't help but let out a second sigh of contentment as she thought back to the past six days her and Naruto had shared with the amazing girl they had the privilege of calling their granddaughter.

Initially Tsunade had naturally feared what would happen when Toka eventually asked why she and Naruto had been absent for the first eleven years of her life but the young girl hadn't asked. She had just accepted the two of them, happy she had family and over the past six days the three of them had bonded.

Eventually though Tsunade knew that the reasons behind their absences, or more importantly hers, would have to be revealed but she and Naruto had decided it would be better to do so later rather than sooner. They knew Toka had been burdened her whole life and didn't need hearing that her grandmother abandoned her to add to her list of burdens, especially when the girl was still too young to understand Tsunade's reasons. It would only serve to do more harm than good, unnecessarily hurting Toka. So unless their granddaughter asked, the two of them had agreed they would keep the details of the past to themselves until she was mature enough to hear the reasons why.

Careful to not wake Naruto, Tsunade got up and moved out of their room as quietly as she could, grabbing her silk robe as she silently made her way out. Quietly closing the door behind her Tsunade briefly paused in the hallway to take in the calm of the night before quietly making her way towards Toka's room that lay three doors down on the opposite side of the silent hallway.

The blonde woman had made this similar trip the past nights after Naruto fell asleep and she had learnt that Toka was a HEAVY sleeper. So not bothering to be as cautious as she had been with Naruto, Tsunade opened the girl's bedroom door, making an effort to be quiet but not overly so.

Hearing the even breathing emanating from the left side of the large room as she entered Tsunade smiled as she made her way to the girl's bed knowing she was fast asleep if her breathing was anything to go by. Stopping when a mop of red hair came into view Tsunade giggled as she saw the comical way Toka's body had tangled its way up with her sheets, the young girl's limbs jumbled with the silk as trail of drool slowly made its way down her left whiskered cheek.

"You know she gets the drooling from you," A playful voice whispered in Tsunade's ear causing her to slightly jump in surprise before relaxing as she felt a pair of familiar strong arms wrap around her waist, instantly recognising them as she cursed herself for not having been quiet enough when she made her 'silent' exit of the master bedroom earlier, having obviously woken up her husband.

"She does not," Tsunade denied in hushed whisper, sending the handsome man behind her a glare as she playfully slapped his wrist. Earning an amused look from Naruto who decided to drop the issue even though he knew it was true as he pulled her deeper into him as they stood quietly watching their granddaughter peacefully sleep.

They both knew that tomorrow life for Toka would undergo a drastic change, she would no longer be the village pariah but would be the daughter/granddaughter of four powerful and well known shinobi. Once Naruto's return had been announced and Toka's heritage revealed.

They had tried preparing Toka for tomorrow telling her exactly how people would react once they learnt of her impressive ancestry and the best way for her to deal with them. But both Tsunade and Naruto knew the young girl would no doubt have a bit of hard time adjusting and would likely be overwhelmed by the sudden mass gain of attention. Having been accustomed to being ignored her whole life then suddenly becoming the village princess would be a lot for the young girl to handle and both her grandparents knew this. Which is why as they watched the young girl both of them prayed to Kami their support and love would be enough to spare the girl from being overly overwhelmed.

Sighing Naruto gently tugged on Tsunade's waist, signalling to her that it was getting late and both he and his wife needed their rest if they were going to face tomorrow and protect the young girl peacefully sleeping on the messy bed before them.

Nodding Tsunade moved out of her husband's embrace, making her way forward as she gently kissed Toka's forehead before following Naruto out the room. Both of them sharing a look as they silently vowed to one another to forever protect and love the young girl they left sleeping in the room behind them.

 **Line Break**

 _Next Day_

 _Uchiha Compound_

"Morning Sasuke-chan, Morning Fugaku," Mikoto half-heartedly greeted as she lay the breakfast plates before her waiting son and husband.

"Sasuke," Fugaku said completely ignoring his wife as he called for his son's attention. "There is a girl called Toka Uzumaki in your class I need you to befriend her." The Uchiha man ordered, knowing fully well who the girl was, what she held and how she would perfectly fit into his plans seeing as how her position in the village would surely change with the supposed return of her grandparents that he had heard stories and rumours about, but first his son needed to gain her trust.

"Hai Tousama," Sasuke begrudgingly complied nodding, ignoring his mother's greeting as he silently sat eating. Hating that his father wanted him to befriend the loud-mouthed dead last but not daring to question him as he knew better than to argue with his father's wishes.

"Mikoto," Fugaku called out gaining the attention of woman who he also had future plans for. "I need you to attend a council meeting on our clan's behalf today." Fugaku ordered in a tone that left no room for defiance just as he had with Sasuke. As he saw no reason to personally attend a meeting where he just served as a seat warmer, having no official power.

Ever since the Uchiha Clan's massacre the Hokagehad secretly removed the clan privileges/rights of the Uchiha. Emptying the clan's treasury as he repossessed the Uchiha's wealth, reclaiming all of their assets and properties even going as far as removing their power to vote on the council.

The only reason the Uchiha Clanhead's presence had still been required at council meetings was to maintain a facade and avoid the civilian council's suspicions who still, like everyone else besides the shinobi clanheads, believed that the Uchiha were still a clan even though their wealth and privileges had been reduced to that of a common civilian family.

"What time is it?" Mikoto asked wanting to know what time she had to leave for this meeting before frowning as she watched Fugaku continue to eat his breakfast as though she hadn't spoken. "Fugaku what time is it?" Mikoto questioned again more forcefully, earning her a chilling glare from the man who sent her a warning look that told her he didn't like the tone in her voice before he stood up walking out the room as he left behind his half eaten breakfast, not bothering to answer the woman he had married's question.

Mikoto gritted her teeth as she forcefully pushed down her anger, nearly breaking her chopsticks as she watched the retreating form of her husband. She had had enough having grown tired of the way her family acted and treated her like she was beneath them. She was done taking it, she had tried really tried for Sasuke's sake, to try and bring back their family together but enough was enough.

Leaving behind Fugaku's plate Mikoto got up and made her way to the kitchen cleaning her own dishes as she told herself she was done playing housewife and acting like everything was fine. She would no longer cook for them, clean for them or do anything for them until the two males decided to change their attitudes towards her.

Placing her last dish on the rack Mikoto smiled, thinking of exactly what she was going to do now that she was done playing the victim but first she needed to speak to the Third Hokage.

 _Senju Compound_

Toka was nervous as she looked herself up and down taking in her new outfit as she thought of everything that was going to happen today. She knew she would receive the mass attention of the village which was something she always thought she had wanted, hence the attention grabbing bright orange tracksuit and the attention seeking pranks. But standing there alone in her new room Toka couldn't help but feel conflicted about getting the thing she had always thought she wanted.

On one hand she was ecstatic she was the member of not one but two badass clans and would get the acknowledgement she craved her whole life from the village, no longer being ignored as she had.

But on the other Toka knew deep down she no longer truly desired the villagers' attention as much as she previously had since she learnt her parents loved her and since she gained two grandparents that not only took care of her but also loved her. Toka also knew that with the acknowledgement and attention came the pressure of expectation.

Though her grandparents hadn't warned her about that Toka knew everyone would expect great things of her once they learnt of her heritage. She maybe the dead last but Toka was not stupid. She knew with parents and grandparents like hers everyone would expect great things from her and a part of her couldn't help but fear she would be a disappointment. Not only to the villagers but also to her grandparents, she feared she would disappoint them and possibly lose them returning back to a life of being alone which she really did not want.

Grinning Toka pushed away her negative thoughts, she had never been one to be a downer and with Tsunade-baachan and Naruto-ojiisan's training as the two of them had offered Toka knew she would be a badass, that she would not fail her family name and would make both her grandparents and parents proud.

"Toka-chan hurry up or else you going to be late for the academy!" Toka heard her grandmother yell from outside of her door.

"I'm coming Baachan," Toka yelled back, giggling as she imagined the angry tick mark her grandmother always gained when she called her 'Baachan'.

 **Line Break**

 _Council Meeting Chamber_

Hiruzen sighed as he sat watching the several men and women that made both sides of the council.

The shinobi side, except for the Nara head Shikaku, looked angry some of them downright near murderous as they waited for the missing Uchiha member who was delaying the start of their meeting.

The civilian side however looked surprisingly calm compared to the shinobi side, no doubt more receptive of waiting for one of the last 'loyal' Uchiha.

"Hokage-sama," Hiashi spoke up respectfully, breaking the silence. "Perhaps we should start the meeting without Fugaku- _san_." The Hyuuga head suggested having had enough of waiting for a man who was not only a non-clan head but worst of all a traitor.

"We can't do that," Genko, a rich civilian merchant protested. "Uchiha-sama holds a seat on this council and therefore a meeting cannot start without him."

"He's right," Shikaku lazily agreed ignoring the glares his fellow clan heads shot him. "A meeting cannot be held without the Hokage and all of the members of both sides present." The Nara continued, reciting one of the many conditions that had to be met for a council meeting to be official and for any decision made to be valid.

Hiruzen nodded agreeing with the Nara head whom he knew disapproved of his decision to secretly strip the Uchiha Clan of its rights. Arguing that it was the clan's initial isolation and lack of recognition that played a part in leading the clan to an attempted rebellion, and it would be the continued isolation and lack of recognition that would play a part in the risk of a future attempt at another Coup d'état.

The Third knew the Nara was right as he usually was, but he also knew giving the surviving members a free pass, especially Fugaku, would be the wrong thing to do. Had it just been Sasuke that was spared as Itachi had said he would, then yes the boy would have a free pass and the Uchiha would retain every privilege that a shinobi clan held. But this was Fugaku, the spear tip of the Coup and Hiruzen couldn't let him get a free pass for all his crimes. So for now the revoked rights would have to be enough until the Third came up with a better way to deal with the former clan and its future.

"Hok-" Inoichi the Yamanaka head began, wanting to suggest the meeting be rescheduled seeing as though Fugaku wasn't coming and he along with everyone else surely had more important things to do than wait for the traitorous man but stopped as the door to the meeting room opened to reveal the man's wife Mikoto.

"Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama," Mikoto apologised in a repentful tone, "my husband Fugaku forgot to tell me what time the meeting was." The Uchiha woman added lying. Earning an understanding nod from Hiruzen before the old man gestured for her to take her seat, not bothering to look into the matter even though he knew she was lying. Having used the observation skills he had gained over his years as Hokage and of dealing with people to catch on to the fact that Mikoto had not been completely honest, though choosing to shrug it off for now as he deemed it unimportant for the time being.

Sending an apologetic look to all the eyes that were watching her, Mikoto made her way to the empty seat between Hiashi and Shibi, cursing Fugaku for not telling her what time the meeting was. Having learnt that it had already started from the Hokage's secretary when she had gone to his office to see him only to find out that he was currently unavailable as he was attending a council meeting.

"Now that we are all here," Tsume heard the Hokage begin, starting the meeting. But she did not bother to listen as her worried eyes watched the raven haired woman seated several chairs to the left of her. She could see the bags under her eyes and the tired look on her face telling her that something serious was bothering the Uchiha. She knew it had to do with Fugaku having seen the pain that flashed in the woman's onyx eyes when she mentioned the traitor's name.

Looking at the woman she had once called her sister, Tsume couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt for the way she slammed the door in Mikoto's face. She could see that the woman needed someone to lean on, someone to help her deal with whatever was troubling her and that person to Mikoto had been her, and she just turned her away without giving it a second thought. Sighing Tsume decided for now she would listen to the Hokage and think about her broken friendship some other time when there weren't important matters to discuss.

Hearing the collective grasp of most of the people around her, Tsume turned her eyes from Mikoto turning in the direction she had noticed everyone staring before a shocked grasp of her own joined the rest she had heard. A faint heat spreading across her cheeks as she blushed at the very handsome man that stood proud before her, instantly recognising him as Naruto Uzumaki-Senju.

Mikoto on her part tried with fail to not blush as she stared at the intensely handsome man before her.

The man was tall, red haired and had an athletic figure like most shinobi. He wore a set of complete black Senju armour over a body suit and had a waist length wild mane that gave his incredibly handsome features and chiselled face a slightly feral look.

"Hokage-sama," The man greeted respectfully turning to Hiruzen as his gaze briefly fell onto Mikoto, causing her heart to quicken as her onyx eyes briefly locked with violet ones that seemingly glowed with an unquestionable authority and undeniable power that demanded her respect as they gazed upon her.

"Naruto-kun," The Hokage greeted warmly breaking Mikoto from her flustered state as the swift realisation hit her that the man she had been checking out was in fact Kushina's DEAD father.

 **Line Break**

 _Senju Compound_

Tsunade couldn't help but smile as she stood waiting for her granddaughter by the Senju Compound gates, today would be her first time spending time with Toka in public as she walked the young girl to the academy.

Though the blonde woman and Naruto had wanted to do many things with the young girl around the village like get ramen from Ichiraku's, the Hokage had warned against it before they meet Toka. Saying that the young girl being in the presence of one of the Yonnin, since Naruto would be under a henge, would only draw attention to them since Tsunade had only just returned back to the village after years of missing and even if the blonde also used a henge the young girl calling someone her grandmother or grandfather would also draw a lot of attention to them since the young girl was widely known to be an orphan with no family.

So reluctantly Tsunade and Naruto had agreed that after they meet Toka they would only spend time with her in the confides of the Senju compound after telling the Hokage that they planned to offer their granddaughter the option of living with them. Hiruzen had smiled at that telling them it was for the best since Naruto wouldn't have to use a henge, Toka would have a new home and the villagers wouldn't bother them as they tried bonding with the young girl.

Toka at first had not understood why she had to keep who parents and grandparents were a secret when they told her she had to and why she could only spend time with them inside the Senju Compound. But after the Hokage had explained why for the third time the young girl had understood and had done a very opportunist-like thing.

 **FLASHBACK**

"What?!" Tsunade yelled as both Naruto and Hiruzen chuckled in amusement.

"If you want me to keep quiet and do what you said, I want a week away from the academy and a week's supply of ramen made by you baachan." Toka repeated with a fox-like grin staring at her grandmother as she thought of how she wasn't going to miss out on a week away from Iruka's boring lectures and possibly the best ramen she would ever taste. Remembering in that very moment what her friend Chouji had said about how food made by his mother was the best he had ever tasted. And since she didn't have a mother she would settle for trying her grandmother's to test her chubby friend's theory and even if Chouji was wrong who was she to pass up on the chance at a week's worth of ramen.

"I think it's reasonable." Naruto stated, trying to sound as though he was reluctant, his eyes however betraying him as they shone with pride.

"Yes Toka-chan you have a deal," Tsunade also agreed moments later, inwardly smirking at her husband who she knew had been particularly quick to agree because he heard the part about the week's worth of ramen SHE had to cook. Oh how she was going to enjoy the look of disappointment that crossed his face. "You don't have to go to the academy for the next week," Tsunade agreed smiling at Toka since that condition would let both her and Naruto spend more time with the young girl. "And I will cook YOU ramen this whole week." Tsunade continued emphasising the YOU part as she smirked seeing Naruto's face fall when he realised his wife wouldn't include him on the week's worth of ramen boat.

"YATTA!" Toka yelled jumping up in triumph, she had just learnt her parents loved her, meet her grandparents a couple of hours ago and now she was moving in with her grandparents, had a week away from the academy and a week's worth of homemade ramen. "This day truly couldn't get any better dattebayo!" Toka stated her mouth drooling as she thought of the week of ramen ahead, earning her laughs from the three adults who were watching her.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Tsunade smiled at the fond memory, the girl's actions reminded her of what she had done when she was a young girl. Taking advantage of the fact that she had her grandfather Hashirama wrapped around her little finger just like Toka had Naruto wrapped around hers.

Shaking her head Tsunade pushed away the memory. Yes that night she had cooked ramen for Toka and Naruto, after the Third helped Toka move her important stuff from her apartment into the compound and yes she had cooked ramen for her only the following six days. But Tsunade knew it needed to stop, the girl's body was still developing and she needed to be on a healthy diet. So just as the blonde had done with Naruto when they started dating despite his protests, Tsunade told herself she was going to limit the girl's ramen to only three meals a week.

Toka might be angry at her for it but she needed to be the girl's mother. She owed it to not only Kushina but to Toka herself to make sure the young girl grew up to be the best person she could be.

"BAACHAN!" Toka yelled excitedly running towards her waiting grandmother.

"You're late," Tsunade commented simply, trying to sound disapproving but failing immensely as she looked at her bubbly granddaughter who looked beautiful in the new outfit the young girl had chosen to replace her bright orange one.

"Baachan what's wrong?" Toka asked fidgeting nervously as she saw the weird look her grandmother was giving her, wondering if she was going to get into trouble for being late.

"Nothing," Tsunade said shaking her head as she realised she must have been staring. "You just look beautiful Toka-chan." Tsunade told her smiling, thinking of how the girl truly did and how much she reminded her of Kushina. Hence why she had spaced out as her mind wondered to memories of her daughter.

"Thank-you Baachan," Toka replied slightly embarrassed as she still didn't feel completely comfortable with what she wore though she admittedly liked the new outfit more than her old tracksuit one.

"Well let's go," Tsunade said sticking out hand for Toka to take causing the girl to suddenly freeze as she stared at it. "What's wrong?" Tsunade asked worriedly, swiftly withdrawing her hand as she noticed the girl's change in expression.

"It's just," Toka began her eyes watering as she paused fearing her grandmother would think she was silly if she admitted the truth before continuing as Tsunade sent her an encouraging nod. "I've always wanted someone to take me to the academy." Toka admitted thinking of how enviously she was of all the other kids she had seen walking to the academy with their parents or someone close to them whilst she had no one. "Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, everyone one even Sasuke-teme they all had someone." Toka explained wanting her baachan to understand. "But I didn't."

' _Oh Toka what I have done to you_ ,' Tsunade thought sadly, hating herself as she felt an explosion of guilt grip her being. She had done this she had left this girl, she had forced her to walk to the academy alone, she had left her to the villagers' treatment and worst of all Toka hadn't blamed her, hadn't been angry at her like she deserved to be. She had just accepted her, opening up to her without even asking where she had been and that made Tsunade hate herself more.

"You have me and your ojiisan now Toka-chan. The two of us will always be here for you." Tsunade earnestly promised, smiling warmly as she offered her hand again.

Toka tearfully returned Tsunade smile as she hesitantly grabbed the offered hand. Yes the Hokage had taken her to the academy a total of four times in the past three years since Toka started, she had counted, but she never felt anything like the feeling she was feeling now. Yes the old man had made feel safe but he had never made her feel cared for, loved like her baachan did and that made the young girl truly smile as she walked next to her grandmother, making the trip to the academy for the first time without feeling alone and unloved.

 **Line Break**

 _Council Chambers_

Hiruzen smiled approvingly as he gazed upon his student, he truly looked near-invincible as he stood proudly before the council in his Senju armour. The Uzumaki-Senju man had a look about him that meant business, it wasn't the usual look he had on when he was before his family and friends. No it was a look he wore when he needed to look intimidating or authoritative and that he did, fitting perfectly into any of the two roles.

Glancing at the man Hiruzen in that moment could see more of the Yonnin's mother than he could his father. Yes Naruto was the spitting image of his father Kenshin but his attitude and the authoritative air currently around him was a trait he had definitely inherited from his mother Toka.

Having meet both his parents before Hiruzen knew Kenshin had been a hopeless flirt that no person could ever take seriously despite his strength and skill as a shinobi. Toka however had a demeanour that contradicted Kenshin's; serious, respectable with an authoritative air that matched the likes of Hashirama or Tobirama. The only time Hiruzen had seen Toka without her usual composure was in Kenshin's presence where she would blush and say things like 'dattebane' much to the shock and amusement of those around her.

Looking at Naruto now Hiruzen knew that both his parents were undoubtedly proud of him wherever they were in the afterlife. Their son had grown up into a fine man who made an exceptional shinobi both in character and in strength with abilities only seen once in every generation in the likes of legends like Madara Uchiha or Hashirama Senju. No doubt Naruto was on his way to match and maybe even surpass both in the years to come. Truly the man before him would be the perfect successor he even had the ability to shut up the civili-

"NARUTO-SAMA!" "YONNIN-SAMA!" "UZUMAKI-SENJU-SAMA" "RAION NO KONOHA!" Hiruzen heard the civilian council start to shout out randomly, breaking the silence with their shouts as the Third cursed himself for having clearly spoken too soon about Naruto's ability to silence the annoyingly loud civilian council.

"SILENCE!" Hiruzen roared flaring his killing intent as an impressed Naruto made his way to his sensei's side. The Uzumaki-Senju turning to face the council as he inwardly approved of the Hokage's method of dealing with the shrieking.

Making a point to stand at his sensei's right Naruto shifted his violet gaze around the room, glancing at each member of the council individual. Noticing how most of the males in the room looked respectful and awed by his presence whilst the females all looked flustered, spotting an obvious blush besides the Inuzuka who shot him a flirtatious wink and the raven head whose gaze he had briefly met earlier who now averted her eyes looking anywhere but him.

"So the rumours are true," Hiashi stated respectfully, addressing the man who was of greater legend than his former classmate Minato Namikaze. "You have indeed returned Naruto-sama."

"Yes I have." Naruto replied evenly, slightly nodding at the man he instantly recognised as a Hyuuga wondering if he was as uptight as he remembered the clan to be.

"But how?" Shibi asked adjusting his glasses as he gazed at the man everyone knew died. "You died in the Second Shinobi War fighting against Hanzo." Shibi bluntly stated, thinking of the story everyone knew of Team Hiruzen. The four shinobi that fought against Hanzo the Salamander and his army. Where the strongest of them, Naruto, fell as he solely fought Hanzo so his team could escape after the four of them had defeated hundreds of shinobi earning them the title of Yonnin throughout the elemental nations despite Naruto's death.

Naruto wanted to chuckle as he looked at the Aburame, who was as blunt and stoic as he remembered members of his clan to be. It was nice seeing some things hadn't changed.

"I didn't," Naruto lied remembering the story him, Tsunade and his sensei had agreed upon. "One moment Hanzo was about to land a killing blow on me and the next I woke up thirty years in the future lying in a hospital bed." Naruto explained, slightly grimacing as he remembered a wounded Hanzo towering over him. The Salamander's eyes glinting in victory as he told Naruto that he had fought well but it was not enough before his body screamed in pain as Hanzo's blade pierced him.

"The how of Naruto's being here remains unclear," Hiruzen lied quickly butting in, knowing he had to shift these people away from the topic of the mechanics behind Naruto's return and get them on another topic before the likes of Shikaku started questioning the flaws of his tale or the likes of Danzo started questioning his loyalty. "All we know is he survived his fight against Hanzo and his appearance in Konoha had something to do with the chakra surge we felt several weeks ago." Hiruzen added vaguely, relieved to see that the bulk of the council nodded believing that somethings couldn't be explained especially in the shinobi world as they decided to drop it.

"Now Naruto has already decided to return to active duty and has taken up residence in his former home in the Senju Compound with his wife Tsunade Senju-Uzumaki and his granddaughter." Hiruzen announced earning puzzled looks from the civilians who thought the man had no grandchildren and knowing looks from the shinobi side who knew the man in fact did.

"Granddaughter?" A civilian man asked confused, having never heard of the Yonnin having grandchildren.

"Yes."

"Who?" The civilian asked, his eyes and everyone else's on the Hokage and Yonnin.

"Toka Uzumaki-Senju." Naruto butted in answering before the Hokage could.

"NARUTO-SAMA THAT DEMO-" A civilian woman began wanting to protest as she wondered if the Kyuubi had somehow influenced the respectable man into believing they were somehow related but stopped as a killing intent that surpassed the Third's earlier one flooded the entire room.

"That girl is my granddaughter," Naruto stated his voice dangerous low, glaring at the woman as he further raised his killing intent to a point where the civilians couldn't breathe. Holding it there as he hardened his eyes enjoying the sight of watching her and her fellow civilians squirm. "Toka Uzumaki-Senju is the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Senju, she is also my granddaughter and the granddaughter of my wife Tsunade Senju-Uzumaki. And you have no right to call her ' _demon'_." Naruto spat out in disgust, anger filling his voice as he raised his killing intent further, remembering the stories he heard from his sensei about what the villagers, a majority of them being civilians, did to Toka. Thankfully none of them had been stupid enough to do anything physical or else this meeting would have ended differently.

"That's enough Naruto," Hiruzen ordered firmly knowing that any further exposer to his student's killing intent may kill one of the elder civilians which he couldn't have, despite how much he enjoyed seeing them sweat a little.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Naruto complied respectfully, lowering his killing intent gradually causing the civilians to breath out in relief as they realised how bad they had messed up with their resentment towards the little girl and how they had to change whether they wanted to or not if they desired to live. Nodding to himself satisfied as he saw the looks on the civilian faces Naruto knew that his point concerning any negative treatment towards Toka had been made crystal clear.

"Hiruzen," Danzo spoke up for the first time in the meeting breaking the silence that had filled the room after Naruto's threatening display. "You said Naruto was planning to return to the shinobi ranks?" Danzo questioned ignoring the part of the jinchuriki's heritage having already known about it but choosing not to do anything in the past since his old teammate had protected her and knowing that doing something now would only lead to his death if what the Yonnin had done several minutes ago was anything to go by concerning the man's position on any offensive act made against the Kyuubi holder.

"Yes," Hiruzen said nodding at Danzo as he grew suspicious of the man. "Naruto plans to return to active duty." Hiruzen repeated, closely watching the old war hawk.

"How about a spar?" Danzo suggested needing to know the abilities of the man who had suspiciously returned to the village after all these years of his supposed 'death'. "A spar to gauge Naruto's ability before the council to see if his abilities still match to that of his title Yonnin." Danzo elaborated, openly challenging the red haired man to prove himself knowing he couldn't refuse at least not in front of so many important figures that held positions of power in the village.

"I have already arranged for a spar to take place after the announcement of his return Danzo." Hiruzen told his teammate knowing exactly what he was doing.

"What if we combined the two," A civilian man fearfully suggested, glancing at the rest of his fellow civilians who were still in shock over Toka's heritage and the feeling of near death they had experienced moments before. "We could have a public spar in the chunin exam stadium, where Hokage-sama can announce your return Naruto-sama." The man continued hoping to get on the Yonnin's good side with the clever idea, knowing him and the rest of his fellow civilians weren't in the best of books with the dangerous man right now.

"That's sound like a good idea," Hiashi agreed he could see the merit behind Naruto showing his strength in front of the bulk of the village.

"Naruto?" Hiruzen questioned wanting to know if his student was okay with that.

"It's fine Hokage-sama."

"Okay then after the closing of this meeting a spar will be held in the chunin exam stadium where I will announce Naruto's return." Hiruzen announced earning approving nods all round.

"Who else will be taking part in this spar Hokage-sama?" Tsume asked, knowing she would be lying if she said she hadn't been overly enjoying the meeting with this fine specimen of a man before her, wondering who she would get to see him in action with.

"Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi." Hiruzen announced earning disappointed looks from Tsume and the shinobi side.

"Hokage-sama don't you think Naruto-sama fighting each of these individuals in their respective field of expertise is a little too mild a test for a man of his capabilities?" Tsume questioned her eyes never leaving the Yonnin as she summed up the clan heads thoughts, who like the Inuzuka woman believed a man of his reputation should at least fight the likes of Jiraiya or even the Hokage himself.

"He wouldn't be fighting them one against one Tsume-chan," Hiruzen stated agreeing with the Inuzuka that none of the four would be enough for individual matches against Naruto. Having originally wished to pit Jiraiya against him who was strong enough for a one on one match but the toad hermit had already returned to his spy network a few days before. "He will be fighting all four of them at once." Hiruzen clarified, stating his solution to Naruto fighting a worthy opponent as he earned approving looks from some of the clan heads who knew how well the mentioned shinobi worked together and how as a team they should be a good match for the Yonnin.

' _That should be interesting_ ,' Tsume thought to herself not bothering to reply the Hokage as she bit the corner of her bottom lip. Thinking of Naruto fighting in that form fitting Senju armour of his as he dominated the match, wishing he would dominate something else entirely as she subconscious rubbed her thighs together.

Mikoto shifted in her seat as she glanced at the Hokage, torn as she thought of the opportune moment that had just presented itself: a public spar. She knew that if she wanted to approach the Hokage with her request she needed him to know she was still strong and that years of motherhood and being a housewife hadn't corroded her abilities.

"I would like to volunteer for the spar Hokage-sama," Mikoto spoke up turning everyone attention towards her including Naruto's.

"Excuse me?" Hiruzen asked, his shocked tone summarising everyone else's thoughts in the room as they too were caught off guard by the request.

"I would like to volunteer for the spar to test Naruto-sama's abilities." Mikoto repeated confidently ignoring the stares she got.

"Why?" Hiruzen asked his shock turning to suspicion as he locked his gaze on Mikoto, watching her closely. Though she may not have been Fugaku, this woman was still his wife and she had played a part in the planning of the failed Coup, which made the Hokage uneasy as he wondered what the Uchiha's ulterior motive was and it if had anything to do with harming Naruto seeing as how the Uchiha and Senju Clans had never seen eye to eye.

"I have my reasons Hokage-sama," Mikoto replied. "Reasons I would prefer to tell you privately later on." Mikoto elaborated, not really comfortable with explaining her reasons behind the request for joining the spar in a room full others, hoping the Hokage wouldn't force her to.

"Fine you can be Naruto's fifth opponent," Hiruzen concurred knowing his student could full well handle five opponents, "but I would like to hear your reasons before the spar begins." Hiruzen added making a mental note to carefully grill her and pull her out the spar if he wasn't satisfied.

"Hai Hokage-sama," The Uchiha replied smiling gratefully at the Third, before for the first time since the man's entrance Mikoto returned her gaze to the man she volunteered to fight, Naruto.

Glancing at him Mikoto felt her heart fluttered again as she took in his impressive looks, wondering if she was perhaps in over her head as her eyes roamed appreciatively over his powerful stature. Blushing as she realized what she was doing before forcing her eyes to turn away as she cursed herself for checking out her friend's father again and looking at a man the way she had Naruto considering she was still married to Fugaku no matter how strained their relationship had been.

 **Line Break**

 _Shinobi Academy_

Hinata nervously fidgeted in her seat as she wondered if her crush would make an appearance in class today considering how it had been a week since the Hyuuga girl had last seen Toka and she couldn't help but worry.

She had asked the redhead's friends Chouji, Shikamaru and Shino hoping to gain answers, but none of them knew. She knew she should have also asked Kiba just in case but the Inuzuka had an interest in both her and her crush and that made Hinata feel a bit uneasy with asking him.

She had briefly considered asking her father since he seemed to know a whole lot of things concerning the village but Hinata could not risk it, she couldn't risk her father learning of her interest in Toka no matter how worried she was. She knew he wouldn't approve and would only be further disappointed by her if he learnt of it.

Hinata wasn't stupid she knew that as heiress she was expected to marry and have children that would one day lead the clan when she passed. And she knew with her interest in Toka the latter would not occur further disappointing not only her clan but her father because of the resulting failure to do her duty if she gave into what she felt for Toka. She had tried resisting and changing her feelings but she couldn't help how she felt for the outspoken redhead.

She just wished she had someone to talk to, someone to tell her what to do and guide her and that person would have been her mother but she had died when her sister Hanabi was born.

Sighing Hinata turned her attention back to Iruka, pushing away her thoughts concerning her missing crush as she listened to the lecture on the Hatake clan.

"Sakumo Hatake the Shiroi Kib-" Iruka continued but stopped as he heard the door open turning everyone's attention towards the room entrance including Hinata's.

' _Toka,'_ Hinata thought happily her mode instantly picking up as she saw the girl entering before blushing ferociously as she saw what her crush was wearing. The usual bright orange oversized tracksuit the redhead was well-known to wear had been replaced by a short black skirt over a pair of knee length black tights, on her upper body the girl wore a black top under a form fitting green jacket that showed off her developing figure replacing her bulky orange one.

Locking her gazing with Toka's Hinata reminded herself to breath as the two of them stared at one another for what felt like forever to her before the Hyuuga girl averted her lavender eyes as she felt the nearness of unconsciousness rapidly approaching.

"Tomato-chan what happened to your clothes and why are you wearing the Senju Clan symbol?" Hinata heard a random girl jealously ask turning her attention back to her crush as she let her eyes roam over the outfit before quietly grasping as she saw the symbol on the girl's sleeve.

 _'Senju,'_ Hinata thought in shock as she stared at the Senju Clan symbol printed on Toka's sleeve, realising she had been right all along.

Several months ago whilst she read a book on the four Yonnin Hinata had seen a picture of Team Tsunade. In the picture was a blonde woman, Tsunade Senju-Uzumaki and her apprentice/daughter who had immediately caught the Hyuuga girl's attention, Kushina. She literally looked like a clone of Toka except in different clothes and without the whisker markers and Hinata had immediately put two and two together concluding the two must have somehow been related, meaning Toka had Senju blood. Wanting to approach Toka Hinata had tried to speak to her the next week to tell her about it but her nerves and fear of perhaps being wrong kept her from it. But looking at the symbol now Hinata knew she was right and cursed herself for not earlier telling Toka, wishing she had.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei," Toka apologised ignoring the question that may lead her to prematurely exposing her heritage as her grandparents had told her to.

"Its fine Toka please take a seat," Iruka said surprising everyone including Toka herself who was use to her sensei being on her case whenever she was late.

Iruka ignored the looks he got as he stared at the second clan symbol on the girl's other sleeve making him inwardly curse as he wondered why he hadn't noticed before now who this girl really was.

Having chased after Toka the night she had stolen the Forbidden Scroll Iruka had been close to the forest when the massive chakra spike had occurred and had swiftly made his way towards it the instant he felt it. When he arrived at the scene Iruka had been one of the first to discover the returned body of the Yonnin everyone believed had died. He had immediately noticed the man's red hair and the two small clan symbols he wore on the collar of his damaged armour. The very same symbols that Toka did now and the very same hair colour only Toka had. The same hair the man's dead daughter Kushina also had.

Looking at the young girl making her way to her seat Iruka realised who the girl he had once wrongfully blamed for the loss of his parents eleven years ago was; the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki-Senju and the granddaughter of the Raion no KonohaNaruto Uzumaki Senju, one of the greatest shinobi Konoha had ever seen and he had neglected her. Looking at her back Iruka promised to stop hindering her and to better teach her so she could become a shinobi that matched her grandfather.

Toka ignored the stares she felt on her as she made her way towards her four friends in their familiar corner, wanting to sit with them but stopping as she noticed the only free seat was next to Kiba who was giving her a look that she didn't like and made her feel greatly uncomfortable.

Looking around Toka saw a free seat next to Hinata and decided to make her way towards it though she had never really spoken to the girl much except for a few times here and there.

Looking at the bluennette Toka felt the familiar weird feeling she got in her chest whenever she thought of or looked at Hinata. Initially she had dismissed the feeling saying that it came from the girl not being like the other people in her class who picked on her or call her names like 'Tomato' but that didn't explain why she never felt the same thing when she looked at her four friends, the Hokage, her grandparents or anyone else who had been kind to her.

Shrugging it off Toka told herself she would ask her baachan later, stopping by Hinata who couldn't look at her crush as she kept her gaze down, staring at her hands.

"Hinata do you mind if I sit here?" Toka asked politely, not realising the effect her presence had on the Hyuuga as she remembered the manners her baachan had taught her the past week, wanting for some reason to impress Hinata.

Not trusting her voice Hinata shook her head, blushing as she turned to face Toka before meekly gesturing for her to sit.

"Thank-you," Toka thanked Hinata gratefully, wondering worriedly if the girl was sick or something as she noticed her red face, sitting down as she ignored all the eyes that still felt on her as she turned to face Iruka.

"IRUKA-SENSEI WHY IS TOMATO-BAKA WEARING THE SENJU CLAN SYMBOL!?" Sakura angrily shrieked wondering why the redhead had not been called out for firstly being late and secondly wearing a clan symbol of a clan she wasn't even a part of.

"YES SENSEI WHY IS SHE WEARING A CLAN SYMBOL, WHEN IT'S AGAINST THE VILLAGE RULES TO WEAR A CLAN SYMBOL IF YOU AREN'T PART OF A CLAN!" Ino angrily added not liking the attention Toka was getting from all the boys as she recited what her father had taught her about clan symbols.

Iruka sighed he didn't know what was more exhausting; the fact that the students he personally taught didn't recognise the Uzumaki clan symbol that Toka was also wearing, one of them being his top student Sakura, or the fact that they wanted answers about something he had been instructed to keep quiet about. Knowing the explanation would involve the returned Yonnin, Naruto.

"Sa-" Iruka began wanting to tell the two girls and everyone that they had a lesson to finish instead of asking questions about Toka but stopped as an ANBU agent appeared in the class via a **Shunshin no Jutsu.**

"Iruka-san, Shami-san" The ANBU agent spoke from behind his mask to the teachers. "The Hokage has requested that you move all the members of your class to the chunin exam stadium immediately."

"Chunin exam stadium," Shami repeated, shocked by the odd request. "Did he say why?"

"No, he just requested you do so immediately," The ANBU replied, leaving via the same way he came in, not bothering to wait for a reply as he already knew the two chunin would follow the Hokage's instruction.

"Well you hea-" Shami began wanting to give the order for the students to follow him before stopping as he shook his head watching the bulk of them noisily bolting out the class, not even knowing where they were going. "I'll follow them." The lanky man told Iruka before chasing after the students that had left.

Iruka half-hearted muttered something in reply to his colleague as his thoughts drifted to the girl who had arrived late for his class, concluding that whatever was about to occur at the stadium had something to do with Toka missing the previous week and her new outfit. He just wondered what.

 **Line Break**

 _Uchiha Compound_

Fugaku for the first time in nearly three years allowed himself to feel emotion as he silently wept staring at the picture before him, in it was a beautiful woman and two equally beautiful twin teenage girls that all stood smiling as they hugged one another. The three of them had been what Itachi had truly taken from him the night of the massacre and the three of them were Fugaku's reasons for what he planned to do. Soon he would get his revenge on Konoha and burn this village to the ground, reducing it to ash in the name of these three females who had owned his heart. But first he had to get stronger and set certain things in motion.

Wiping away the tears from his face Fugaku returned the picture in his office safe before making his way out the room towards the chunin stadium, intent on watching the spar involving a man he knew would no doubt play his enemy and stand between his goal of destroying Konoha. Having been informed by a scroll delivered by one of Danzo ROOT agents of Naruto Uzumaki-Senju's return and his impending spar that was to take place after the closing of the council meeting.

"Mikoto," Fugaku said in surprise as he saw his wife for the first time since Itachi's birth wearing her jounin attire. "What are you wearing?" Fugaku asked quick to hide his surprise as his expression turned stony.

"I'm returning to duty," Mikoto simply said, adjusting her katana before swiftly making her way out of the house leaving behind her angry husband.

Fugaku growled as he watched his wife leaving his Mangekyo Sharingan subconsciously activating as he thought of how his wife's impulsive decision to return to active duty would affect his plans for her. He needed her alive to use her as a tool to set up what he planned for the future and with her out in the field there was risk of her getting herself killed. He would not allow this or settle for it, Mikoto was to return home and rid herself of this ridiculous notion of being a ninja.

 **Line Break**

 _Outside Chunin Exam Stadium_

Mikoto smiled as she appeared outside the stadium entrance via a **Shunshin no Jutsu**. It had felt good walking away from Fugaku the way she had it and it had felt even better doing it in her ninja attire, having missed the feeling of power the standard jounin uniform and her katana gave her.

She had told the Hokage of her plans to return to duty and her reasoning behind it after the ending of the council meeting and Mikoto had been pleasantly surprised when the Third had said he approved of it, not bothering to question her further as he told her if she proved her ability in the spar she could commence missions the following week if the Uchiha woman was up for it. She had immediately told the Hokage she was and couldn't wait to have some time away from the village, away from a household where she felt unappreciated but mostly away from Fugaku but first she needed to win a spar or at least try to.

 **Line Break**

 _Inside Chunin Exam Stadium_

Hiruzen sighed as he saw Mikoto enter the stadium and join the four other ninja who stood in the centre of arena, he knew allowing the Uchiha back into the ranks was a risky thing since he had initially planned to ban her and Fugaku from rejoining. But having seen how things had changed with Naruto's return, Hiruzen saw a perfect opportunity to better monitor the Uchiha that he had to take. He planned on discussing it with Naruto but first he had to commence the announcement of his return and begin the spar.

Looking around Hiruzen felt satisfied with the outcome, it would seem just over three quarters of the village had come and he knew it was time to begin the spar and announcement.

"People of Konoha," Hiruzen began speaking in aloud chakra-laced voice as he stood at the front of the Kage Booth him, Toka and Tsunade currently occupied. The stadium instantly falling silent as the village leader began to speak. "Several years ago during the Second Shinobi War a man that I had the privilege of teaching was believed to have been killed by the hand of Hanzo the Salamander." Hiruzen continued his tone remorseful as he noticed the sombre air that filled the stadium. "The man was non-other than the Raion no Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki-Senju of the Yonnin."

"The man was however survived by his wife Tsunade Senju-Uzumaki, his daughter Kushina Uzumaki-Senju and his granddaughter Toka Uzumaki-Senju." Hiruzen announced as Tsunade and Toka made their way to stand next the Hokage in full display of everyone, a shocked silence befalling the entire stadium as everyone process what they had heard and the implications behind the Hokage's words.

"LIES THAT DEMON IS NOT A SENJU!" A random civilian man who lost his two sons to the Kyuubi yelled breaking the silence as the entire stadium broke out into chaos as civilians began to yell out both in anger and in protest whilst the shinobi sat silent, most having already suspect what the Hokage had announced.

"SILENCE," Hiruzen roared in a chakra-enhanced voice causing the entire stadium to immediately fall dead quiet as he briefly glanced at an angry Tsunade who stood holding Toka's hand. "Toka Uzumaki is in fact Toka Uzumaki-Senju, her heritage is part of the reason I called you all here. She is the granddaughter of Naruto and Tsunade Uzumaki-Senju and is the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki- Senju and the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze." Hiruzen announced pausing as a shocked silence filled the stadium at hearing exactly who this girl was.

"It's true," Tsunade spoke up from her spot next to Toka and Hiruzen, her voice travelling into the silence. "Toka is mine and Naruto-kun's granddaughter." Tsunade confirmed smiling at Toka as her words wiped away any doubt in the people's minds.

 _'Tomato is a Senju and the fourth's daughter!'_ Ino thought in disbelief as she stared at the Kage booth where Toka stood with the Hokage from where the blonde sat with her classmates.

 _'Demon?'_ Shikamaru wondered from his seat next to Chouji as he recalled what some of the villagers had yelled. He wasn't surprised by his friend's heritage having always suspected it as only three other people had ever had the rare violet eyes and red hair combo that his friend had but 'demon' that had taken his interest. Him and Toka's other friends had always been aware of their friend's unfair treatment and had always wondered about the reason behind it. But hearing now that Toka was the fourth's daughter Shikamaru believed he knew exactly why she was treated the way she was. Sighing the Nara decided to ask his father later about it, deciding it was too troublesome to worry about it now.

"As I said earlier people of Konoha, Toka Uzumaki-Senju's heritage is part of the reason why I called you here today." Hiruzen continued speaking again breaking everyone away from their thoughts about Toka as they turned their attention back to the Hokage. "The second part of why I brought you here concerns the man I spoke to you earlier about and the fact that he Naruto Uzumaki-Senju is in fact not dead." Hiruzen revealed pausing as he heard the collective grasp of most of the stadium.

"The Yonnin's return is the reason why I called all of you here, to witness a spar between the returned Raion no Konoha and the five shinobi before you." Hiruzen announced gesturing at the centre of the arena as the wind began to pick up dramatically, obscuring the spectators view of the arena as it blew hordes of leaves and dust in every direction before gradually settling as it revealed very much alive Raion no Konoha towering proudly in his Senju armour as the entire stadium fell into a dead silence.

"OJIISAN IS SO COOL DATTEBAYO!" Toka yelled breaking the shocked silence that had settled over the stadium as several people including Naruto chuckled at the girl's beaming face.

'Toka,' Naruto thought fondly chuckling to himself as he smiled at the girl thinking only she would say that.

"Naruto-sama," A shocked chunin whispered staring at his hero before him who was supposed to be dead.

"Raion no Konoha." "Senju-sama." Other villagers around the man whispered amongst the chuckles, breaking out of their shock as they discussed with one another the impossible return of this man.

"Naruto- _sama,_ " Anko whispered in sultry tone, licking her lips before making her way forward with an obvious sway in her hips as she walked towards the divine man in front of her not caring that she was in a stadium full of people as she thought of 'introducing' herself to him.

"Anko," Kurenai whispered warningly, harshly yanking her friend's wrist as she stopped her from doing anything improper in a stadium full of people.

"What," Anko whined trying to break her friend's tight grip. "I was just going to say hi Nai-chan."

"You can't go say _hi_ in a stadium full of people Anko," Kurenai warned in a low tone, knowing her friend wanted to do far more than say hi.

"Why because you wanted to be the one to," Anko teased.

"I-I-I d-on-" Kurenai stummered causing Anko to laugh as the Genjutsu Mistress cursed herself. She knew Anko was right part of her wanted to be the one to say _hi_ to the gorgeous man before her as did the majority of the female population of the stadium if their blushes were anything to go by. Even Mikoto Uchiha much to Kurenai's surprise as she saw the fading red tinge that graced the cheeks of the Uchiha woman.

"Okay," Inoichi announced to gain the fighters attention as he stepped forward into the arena, having seen the Hokage's nodded to begin the spar since he had volunteered to protractor it during the council meeting. "The rules of the spar between Naruto-sama and the five shinobi is no killing blows and no maiming." Inoichi announced his eyes particularly falling on the Uzumaki-Senju man who he knew would dominate the fight.

"Ready?" Inoichi asked getting a nod from Naruto who calmly watched his oppenents and a nod from the five shinobi as Kakashi put away his book immediately revealing his sharingan as Mikoto activated hers, unsheathing her katana as Gai, Anko and Kurenai got serious, all five of them knowing exactly who they were just about to fight.

"HAIJIME!" Inoichi announced before jumping back to the side-line as he and everyone else watched the fight commence between the Raion no Konoha and the five shinobi.

 **A/N: Okay so here it is chapter three hope you like it, even though I don't really feel good about this update I feel it was rushed. Anyway action is coming in the next chapter I promise. As for summons I have chosen lions from the votes if you haven't notices from Naruto's nickname Raion no Konoha which means Lion of Konoha.**

 **Thanks for the support all of you and please continue reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

 **UnBeta'd so please bear with the errors.**

 _Kage Booth_

"Baachan why hasn't Ojiisan attacked yet?" Toka impatiently asked turning to her grandmother who sat beside her, having grown tired of waiting for the epic battle to begin as the six ninja stood staring at each other for what had felt like ages to Toka though in actuality had only been a couple of minutes.

"Their waiting for the right moment to begin," Tsunade explained further confusing Toka who thought the 'right moment' was the second the protractor said begin. Just like she always did with her academy spars, attacking the instant Iruka said 'haijime'.

"I don't understand Baachan." Toka told her grandmother, earning a smile from Tsunade who suspected someone as young and inexperienced as her wouldn't.

"I'll explain later," Tsunade promised, knowing she would when she and Naruto began the girl's training. "But for now watch." Tsunade said gesturing with her head at the fight, sensing it was about to begin.

Sighing Toka turned her head back to the six individuals who still hadn't moved causing her to shift agitatedly in her seat as she wondered when her ojiisan was going to start kicking ass.

 _Arena_

Naruto calmly shifted his weight as he watched the five shinobi across from him, gauging their skill as he looked at their appearance trying to learn as much about them as he could before they began.

Starting from the left with the spandex wearing man, Naruto briefly thought he was back in the past as he looked at the Maito Dai lookalike. He could tell from the man's incredibly muscular physique, that just like Dai this man had gone through a lot of physical training even by shinobi standards. Making him a dangerous man to fight in close combat just like Dai had been.

 _'I will have to watch out for him,'_ Naruto noted as he recalled Dai's passion for taijutsu and his great skill at it. Wondering if the man who he suspected was his son also had the same level of skill for it before turning to the next man and nearly gasping as he wondered if he was truly in the past.

 _'Shiroi Kiba (White Fang),'_ Naruto briefly shocked, thought as he stared at the next man who bared great resemblance to a shinobi he once knew, Sakumo Hatake. Before instantly brushing it aside as he realised there was no way this man was Sakumo. Sakumo had died years before if what he remembered from viewing Tsunade's life was accurate. And even if he hadn't the man would be far older and would definitely not have the laid back look Naruto could see, Sakumo having always been a serious type. Looking at the jounin now Naruto made a mental note to watch out for him since he was clearly Sakumo's son and had a Sharingan, that combo making him someone he needed to look out for.

 _'Sharingan'_ Naruto thought in great interest as he glanced over at the next person, who was obviously an Uchiha judging by the woman's very Uchiha like looks and the small clan crest on the front of her jounin vest. Making her a natural born user of the dojutsu unlike Sakumo's son, which meant she was probably a far more advanced user of the eye. But that didn't deeply worry Naruto since he knew how to fight the dojutsu and take advantage of its weaknesses, having trained to since he heard about it from his mother and father at a young age. What did however slightly bother him was the katana in her right hand telling him she was at least capable in the field and that worried him since kenjutsu was never his thing and combined with the Sharingan that could end up being problematic. However his superior speed was usually enough to easily overwhelm most kenjutsu users.

 _'Sharingan,'_ Naruto thought again this time in irritation as he looked at the next woman who also had red eyes, wondering if his sensei had pitted him against the three to irk him since his Senju side always had a natural dislike for the dojutsu. _'No tomoe,'_ Naruto thought frowning as he stared closer at the woman before realising that her eyes were in fact not the dojutsu but simply a rare eye colour. Since he knew it was impossible for the Sharingan to have no tomoe. Looking her over Naruto failed to pick up anything that give him an idea of her skills. So sighing Naruto decided to move to the next and final opponent.

 _'Nothing,'_ Naruto thought as he failed to pick anything about the final person before him. But seeing the hard look in her brown pupiless eyes that only an experienced shinobi or in this case an experienced kunoichi had, Naruto knew like all his opponents he had to take her seriously and not underestimate her.

Sighing Naruto knew that his sensei wanted him to put on a show for the spectators and that wouldn't happen if he went all out and brutally attacked his opponents. So humming to himself Naruto formulated a plan that would allow him to not only put on a show but also properly gauge the skills of Dai and Sakumo's sons, but firstly Naruto needed to separate them if he was going to hold back against five formable opponents.

So retrieving a single kunai Naruto threw it forward at an incredible speed, signalling to the spectators that the spar had finally began as he carried out his plan, swiftly beginning a short chain of hand seals before ending on the boar sign as he whispered **"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu)."** Multiply one kunai to three hundred much to the awe of the younger audience watching.

 _'Shit'_ Kakashi cursed watching the incoming kunai as he realised exactly what the Yonnin was doing. Separating them for the picking, making them much weaker than they would be if they attacked as a team together.

Seeing his plan work as the five shinobi moved apart, Naruto shifed his hands into a familiar cross hand sign. Whispering **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu),"** as five clones each popped into existence around him before sending them each towards an opponent as he hung back waiting to fight whoever managed to defeat his clones.

 _Kurenai Vs. Clone_

 **''Magen: Jubaku Satsu(Demon Illusion: Tree Binding Death),''** Kurenai called out, watching the Yonnin clone fastly approach as she waited for her technique to take effect. Before widening her eyes as she gasped in shock as the illusion shattered the instant she cast it.

 _'Interesting a genjutsu user,'_ Clone Naruto thought to himself filing away the first information he had of the attractive red-eyed woman as he rapidly approached her. Having instantly recognised her illusion and reflexively broken it like he did with most genjutsu just as his mother Toka, a genjutsu expert, had taught him.

 **"Magen: Jubaku Satsu(Demon Illusion: Tree Binding Death),"** Kurenai called again repeating the set of hand signs as she tried to recast the illusion, which was one of her most powerful attacks as the clone nearly reached her. Before gasping again but this time in alarm as the same result as the first attempt happened.

"It won't work," Clone Naruto told Kurenai in a low tone so only she could hear. "My mother was Toka Senju, the Genjutsu Mistress of the Senju Clan. She taught me how to instinctively break most illusions since I was a boy and your genjutsu won't work." Clone Naruto confessed in the same quiet tone, wanting the kunoichi before him to give him a good fight by using something else that wasn't genjutsu. Since the only genjutsu he was still susceptible to were those of high rank and even then he broke out of those relatively fast.

 _'Dammit,'_ Kurenai cursed, hearing the clone's words. Realising now that she was near useless since genjutsu was her field of expertise and without it she was vulnerable in a fight especially against a Yonnin.

 **''Magen: Narakumi no Justu(Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu),''** Kurenai called out, trying a different technique as she tested the sincerity of her opponents words, finishing a different set of hand signs as she cast the illusion. But meeting the same result as it failed to take effect.

' _She only knows genjutsu,_ ' Clone Naruto thought in slight disappointment as he caught the alarmed look in the attractive woman's ruby eyes as she realised her illusions wouldn't work.

Sighing Clone Naruto realised he wouldn't be getting a good fight from this woman as he wanted. He knew there was nothing wrong with specialising in one field especially genjutsu, heck his mother had, but the clone was looking forward to a good fight to put on a show but the woman had sadly disappointed him.

So coming to a decision Clone Naruto decided to cast an illusion of his own that he learnt from his mother's scroll. To show the woman what a real genjutsu was so she could seek out his boss for proper training after the spar, since she seemed to possess a rare potential and passion for the area that very few had.

So retrieving a kunai Clone Naruto held up a single one-handed hand sign as he moulded his chakra. Whispering **"Magen: Haradatashi Dorippu(Demonic Illusion: Maddening Drip)"** before charging towards the red-eyed kunoichi who stood waiting with a kunai of her own to defend herself.

Using his superior speed Clone Naruto raised his kunai bearing hand at speeds Kurenai could barely follow before making a shallow gash across her raised arm causing the raven head's ruby eyes to glaze over as his genjutsu immediately took effect.

 _Inside Kurenai's Mind_

 _"Hello!" Kurenai called out, looking around her as she tried to see but failed as complete darkness surrounded her. "HELLOO!" Kurenai yelled again not knowing how she got here as she tried moving but failing as the rest of her body below her neck refused to respond to her. "HELLOOO IS ANYONE OUT THERE!?" Kurenai yelled again in slight panic as she tried to catch any sound that would tell her if anyone else was out there or where she may be but failed as she caught a faint sound in the distance instead._

 _DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP_

 _"HELLOO IS ANYONE THERE!?" Kurenai yelled again in panic but didn't get a reply as the sound further amplified._

 _DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP_

 _"IS SOMEONE THERE!?" Kurenai screamed again as the sound further amplified becoming near deafening as she helplessly wondered who was there and why couldn't she move. "HELLO!" Kurenai yelled repeatedly near breaking down as she wondered what was going on and what was causing the unsettling sound but got no reply as the sound continued to get louder and louder over her continuous screams. "HELLOO!" Kurenai yelled futilely one last time but got nothing except._

 _DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP_

"She won't be getting up," Clone Naruto announced loud enough for the medics to hear as he gently laid Kurenai down who had passed out from the genjutsu before dispelling to pass on the information to Naruto who was watching his four other clones fight.

 _Stands_

Asuma forgot his lit cigarette as he and several around him focused on Kurenai who had just suddenly dropped. Ignoring the other fights Asuma watched as Shizune with several medics came over and carried his crush away.

 _'What happened?'_ Asuma worriedly thought as he wondered what the Yonnin had done to Kurenai and why her genjutsu seemed not to work. Forgetting the other fights that were currently happening the Sarutobi immediately left the stands and made his way towards the medical bay to check if his crush Kurenai was okay.

 _Gai Vs. Clone_

 _'I can't hold back,'_ Gai thought in a rare moment of seriousness as he jumped back to avoid the incoming kunai that were raining down, knowing that him opening some of the **Hachimon(Eight Gates)** was a high possibility considering who he was fighting even if it was just a spar.

So landing on his feet Gai didn't bother to hold back any of his speed like he usually did with most opponents. Instead he vanished from sight becoming a blur as he charged towards one of the incoming Yonnin Clones.

 **"Dainamikku Entori (Dynamic Entry)!"** Gai yelled appearing before a surprised clone and hoofing it in the face as he connected a high kick instantly dispelling it much to the shock of many watching who just witnessed the spandex wearing man easily defeat the Kage Bunshin of the legendary Yonnin.

 _'Fast,'_ Naruto thought impressed as the memories of his Kage Bunshin receiving a kick to its face returned to him. He knew that the weight seals he wore prevented his clone from reacting fast enough but he hadn't expected a jounin to force him to release them.

So forming a single hand sign Naruto whispered "kai." Releasing the first level of his seals before forming another single Kage Bunshin and sending it towards the incoming spandex wearing man. Wanting to see how he would deal with a clone that had more access to his full speed.

Blurring forward Gai used his full speed and strength again, spinning around as he launched a roundhouse kick towards the new incoming clone. Wanting to dispel it in one hit as he yelled **"Konoha Senpu(Leaf Whirlwind)!"** But was caught by surprise as the clone raised its arm, swiftly catching the spandex loving shinobi's ankle before tossing him aside as Clone Naruto released him with a swing of his arm.

"He's faster," Gai stated thoughtfully, righting himself as he gracefully landed on his feet before charging towards the waiting Yonnin's clone again, that dropped into a taijutsu stance ready for him.

Blurring forward Gai cocked his fist back and appeared before the Yonnin clone, aiming a punch towards the clone's shoulder as he shifted his weight in mid-air, adding more strength to his blow as he waited for his fist to metal armour but was surprised as the clone leaned left dodging the blow before it shout out its palm painfully striking Gai in his side, forcing the spandex wearing man away from him.

"You're fast," Clone Naruto stated making his way to Gai who threw out a five hit combo which Naruto promotely dodged and blocked.

"Thank-you," Gai grunted acknowledging the legendary man's compliment as he barely dodged the man's incoming fist before struggling to catch his follow up one.

 _'But I'm faster,'_ Clone Naruto thought not bothering to try retract his trapped fist as he swiftly raised his knee burying it harshly into the spandex loving man's gut causing Gai's eyes to widen as an excruciating pain exploded inside of him. Before a hard follow up punch to his chest threw him back and a final kick sent him tumbling downwards towards the arena floor.

"I have to use it," Gai muttered raising himself as he got onto his hands and knees before standing up to face the clone that was approaching him.

 _'Use what?'_ Clone Naruto thought in interest pausing his advance as he observed Dai's son, having heard the spandex loving man's words. Before widening his eyes slightly as he watched the man's body and face turn red, his chakra becoming visible as he powered up with a technique the clone instantly recognised.

 _ **'Hachimon(Eight Gates)'**_ The clone thought in slight alarm wondering how many gates the spandex man wearing man could open as he watched him swiftly release the first three.

 **"SEIMON KAI(Gate of Life, Release)!"** Gai yelled releasing the third gate located on his spinal cord, having already opened the first two located in his brain as his veins bulged further and his power skyrocketed.

 **"SHOMON KAI(Gate of Pain, Release)!"** Gai yelled opening the fourth gate also located on his spinal cord as he further powered up, releasing the limit on his body to obtain the incredible speed and power he would no doubt need to defeat the Yonnin before him.

'Four Gates!' Naruto thought in increasing alarm as he turned from the other fights to watch the jounin before his clone further power up. He knew if the man opened a fifth gate as he suspected he would, his clone's speed would not be enough to stop him. Heck his own might not be for that matter.

So watching the spandex wearing man power up with the **Hachimon(Eight Gates)** Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to watch all of his clones' fights like he wanted and instead he would personally fight Gai but first he needed to do two things if he was going to defeat the spandex loving man.

Firstly he needed to drastically increase his own speed to match Gai's, which he did simply as he held up a single hand sign, muttering 'kai' as he completely released his weight seals, knowing he couldn't hold back as he greatly reduced the strain on his body allowing himself to move at full speeds.

Secondly he needed his clone to do something for him before it dispelled. So meeting the clone's eyes Naruto sent it a silent message, the clone nodding as he understood before turning back to face the powering up Gai as it moulded its chakra. Forming a short chain of hand seals as it prepared the jutsu his boss needed before waiting for the spandex wearing man's attack, knowing he only had one shot at doing what his boss needed from him.

 **"TOMON KAI!(Gate of Closing, Release)"** Gai yelled feeling the increased strain on his body as he further powered up releasing the fifth gate located in his abdomen before raising his head to face the clone.

Vanishing at a speed a rare few could follow Gai disappeared from sight before appearing in front of the clone Naruto yelling **"KONOHA GORIKI SENPU (Leaf Strong Whirlwind)!"** As he used a combination of great speed and strength, send a spinning back kick towards the clone which Clone Naruto failed to block, dispelling it but not before it cast the jutsu his boss needed.

 _'What the?'_ Gai thought in alarm his eye sight momentarily going fuzzy before it cleared up. _'It must be an effect of releasing five gates.'_ Gai concluded knowing that opening the gates had great risks even though he hadn't experienced this one yet. Turning his head Gai charged towards the original Yonnin as he vanished from sight with speeds only a couple few could follow before he appeared in front of the waiting Yonnin. Yelling **"OMOTE RENGE!(Front Lotus)"** as he launched a swift upper kick towards the Raion no Konoha.

 _'So this is the speed of the fifth gate,'_ Naruto thought truly impressed as he moved back, avoiding Gai's kick even though he knew with his clone's jutsu Gai had a minute chance of truly hitting him.

"AHHH!" Gai yelled as he pushed himself to the limit, blitzing forward using his full speed as he threw out a four hit combo that the Yonnin managed to dodge and move around. The two of them becoming a faint blur to those watching as Gai and Naruto rapidly appeared and disappeared in random areas of the arena, exchanging blows.

 _Kage Booth_

 _'He's using it, he's using_ _ **Magen: Chikaku Yugami(Demonic Illusion: Perceptual Distortion).**_ _'_ Tsunade thought worriedly as she focused on the original Naruto's fight with the spandex wearing man. Being one of the few whose eyes could barely keep up with the blur that was her husband and Gai as she noticed that none of the spandex wearing man's hits came close enough to actually hitting Naruto, to the point that if he remained still most of Gai's hits would have probably missed. Which told the blonde that Gai had pushed Naruto to use one of his mother's most powerful illusions which he never did unless he felt threatened and that worried her.

 _Arena: Gai Vs. Naruto_

 _'How?'_ Gai thought as he realised that something was wrong as he failed to land a punch to the Yonnin's chest before missing a kick as his leg shot just wide of the Yonnin's body.

 _'How have I failed to land a single blow even after opening_ _ **Tomon(the Gate of Closing)**_ _?'_ Gai wondered again ducking to avoid a palm strike as the Yonnin went on the offensive. Before raising his leg as he barely blocked a high kick, wondering why.

He suspected it may be speed but that was unlikely as Gai had managed to match the Yonnin's throughout their blow exchange since opening five gates. _'So what was it?'_ Gai wondered jumping back as he considered taking it a step further despite the strain he felt on his aching body.

Naruto slightly panted as he watched the spandex wearing man jump back to separate himself from him. He knew with his mother's technique the man's perception of distance would be slightly affected, bring everything closer than it actually was, meaning his attacks wouldn't reach close enough therefore missing Naruto.

But the Yonnin also knew from previous use of the technique that some punches and kicks could be overthrown which meant he could still be hit if such was the case. Forcing him to dodge every blow even those that wouldn't have likely reached him to ensure that none did.

But watching the man now Naruto had to admit he was impressed, Gai had nearly pushed him to the limit as he dodged the man's blows, even with his mother's genjutsu and to top it off Naruto had failed to land a single hit. Even with Gai's perception of distance affected the man had been able to block his hits and that had beyond impressed Naruto. Though it didn't bother him since he knew the opening of the gates was straining and all he had to was wait it out. But looking at the other fights now Naruto knew he needed to end it and he couldn't seem weak by failing to properly defeat Gai in a stadium of spectators.

So sending chakra to his limbs and muscles for the first time during his fight against Gai, Naruto pushed his body to the limit as he vanished from sight at a speed no one could follow except the kage level spectators who barely did before appearing in front of Gai and burying his foot into the man's sternum.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Gai yelled in pain, coughing blood as the foot to his sternum threw him back flying towards the stadium wall.

Vanishing again Naruto launched himself after Gai appeared above the man's flying form before dropping his entire weight, heel first, as he buried his foot into the jounin's chest. Forming a crater as Gai's back slammed into the arena floor, defeating the man as the strain from opening the **Tomon(Gate of Closing)** and Naruto's blow overwhelmed him.

"You fought well," Naruto commented impressed glancing down at Dai's son who coughed out blobs of blood before falling unconscious as the Yonnin thought of how he never expected a jounin to push him as far as Gai had.

 _Stands_

 _'Such speed,'_ Sasuke thought in awe as he failed to see anything not even faint blurs as he tried focusing on the spandex wearing man and the Yonnin. Tempted to active his Sharingan so he could see something at least but resisting as he remembered his father's words to never activate it in public.

 _'This is the strength of the dobe's grandfather,'_ Sasuke thought as he saw the Yonnin suddenly appear and stand over a defeated Gai. Before glancing away from the arena so he could look at the deadlast his father had told him to befriend in the Kage's Booth. _'Maybe Tousama was right about befriending her.'_ Sasuke thought his single tomoe Sharingan flashing briefly as he thought about how he was going to use Toka to get her grandfather to train him.

 _Arena: Anko Vs. Clone_

 **"Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Wall Jutsu)"** Anko called out finishing a chain of hand seals as she spat out a few blobs of mud out of her mouth. Erecting a mud wall in front of her, shielding herself from the incoming kunai.

 _'Dammit that's jutsu is just like the Snake Pedo's technique,'_ Anko cursed, thinking about the time Orochimaru had used it in one of their spars. Before moving out from behind the earth wall as she moulded her chakra, forming two quick hand signs as she prepared to face the incoming clone in front of her.

 **"Sen'eijashu(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!"** Anko yelled out summoning multiple poisonous snakes from her sleeve as she charged forward through the field of fallen kunai. Sending the deadly reptiles towards the Yonnin clone that easily dodged right avoiding the snakes before charging forward to a waiting Anko who now stood ready in her **Hebi no sutairu(Snake Style)** taijutsu stance with a kunai in hand.

 _'Interesting, she has the same jutsu and taijutsu style as Orochimaru.'_ Clone Naruto thought, wondering what the relationship was between the traitor he had once called friend and the attractive woman before him.

"Your jutsu and taijutsu style are very similar to my former teammate Orochimaru. Why is that?" Clone Naruto asked prying for information, as he dodged a kunai swipe from Anko who lunged at him the instant he entered her range.

"The pedo trained me," Anko answered between clenched teeth her anger raising at the mention of the traitor who ruined her life as she angrily swiped her kunai several times at Yonnin.

"Pedo," Clone Naruto repeated in mild amusement. Dodging the kunoichi's kunai swipes as he remembered one of Jiraiya's nickname for Orochimaru back when they were teens and still all friends. When Jiraiya claimed he had seen the pale male suspiciously staring at children even though Clone Naruto knew it had been a lie.

"The bastard gave me this damned hickey." Anko added lowly thinking the clone wanted her to elaborate as she swiftly jumped up with a raised leg aiming a high kick at the clone but failing as Clone Naruto blocked and forcefully pushed her leg away. Promoting her to right herself in mid-air before trying to throw a hard punch as she landed which the clone managed to dodge again, furthering her frustration as she lashed out with several kunai swipes.

 _'Hickey,'_ Clone Naruto thought as he frowned. Looking at the woman's neck as he dodged her kunai swipes, catching sight of the three tomoe that were there. "Seal," Clone Naruto whispered in recognition as his Uzumaki instincts took over, instantly catching the markings of some kind of fuinjutsu.

"Yes, your former _teammate_ gave me this." Anko clarified her voice leaking with anger and hurt as she subconsciously covered her cursed seal, noticing the man staring. Before jumping away from him as she realised her taijutsu approach wasn't working.

 _'Orochimaru what have you done?'_ Clone Naruto thought ashamed as he wondered what his former friend did with the teachings of fuinjutsu he had given him. Before breaking from his wondering thoughts as he felt the build-up of chakra in front of him.

 **"Sen'ei Tajashu(Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!"** Anko yelled, throwing out her sleeve as she used the advanced form of the jutsu she had previously used as a massive horde of snakes shot towards Clone Naruto.

Taking in the incoming snakes Clone Naruto decided to look into the matter of the seal later as he calmly formed a single hand seal, slamming his foot onto the ground as he whispered **"Doton: Hiko Chikyu Supaiku no Jutsu(Earth Release: Flying Earth Spikes Jutsu)"**. Causing multiple earth spikes to form around him before they shot forward towards the incoming snakes and their summoner. Impaling the reptiles as several of the earth spikes drove into their moving skulls with the rest continuing towards a wide-eyed Anko.

 _'Shit!'_ Anko cursed in alarm as the rest of the earth spikes shoot towards her forcing the Snake Mistress to send a burst of chakra towards the soles of her feet before jumping up as fast and high as she could to avoid the incoming earth spikes that would have no doubt impaled her had she not acted.

 _'I might have to summon Kuro-chan,'_ Anko thought launching a downpour of senbon towards the incoming Yonnin bunshin as she hastily landed on her feet. Watching the clone dodge her senbon as she formed a cross sign, creating a single Kage Bunshin in hopes of trying one last trick before revealing her trump card Kuro. So nodding at her clone, who knew what to do, Anko began a short sequence of hand seals, moulding chakra in her lungs as she did.

 **"Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release Great Fireball Jutsu)!"** Anko called out, breathing in deeply before shooting out a massive fireball twice the size she was towards Clone Naruto whilst her clone rapidly unleashed a volley of kunai, some with explosive tags on, behind and around the flaming orb.

 _'Smart'_ Clone Naruto thought impressed by the deceptive strategy as he watched the incoming attack, seeing the ingeniousness behind it as he realised what the woman was trying to do. She was trying to force him to either dodge the fireball, which most shinobi would instinctively do, leaving him susceptible to the kunai and explosive tags. Or she was trying to get him to use a weak defensive jutsu that would be enough to stop the fireball but not the following explosions from the explosive tags.

"But not smart enough." Clone Naruto whispered forming a single hand sign as he moulded chakra in his lungs, sucking in a large amount of air as he prepared one of his most powerful Futon(Wind Release) jutsu that would reflect the clever attack.

 _ **'Futon: Raion no Goon Jutsu(Wind Release: Lion's Roar Jutsu)'**_ Naruto thought as he let out a loud lion-like roar that shot out several sonic waves of air in front of him. Destroying parts of the arena floor as the waves made their way forward towards the incoming jutsu and kunai.

"Fuck," was all Anko could say as her jutsu and kunai were reflected by the powerful wind jutsu. Hopelessly watching as the large flaming orb rapidly returned to her, with all her kunai and explosive tags along with large waves of air that destroyed the ground before her as they made their way towards her.

Looking at her clone Anko nodded, deciding to try make one final stand and take on the incoming attack directly even if there was a high chance of her not surviving. Bring their hands together, Anko and her clone each made the same sequence of hand seals, as they moulded every last bit of chakra they had left before yelling **"Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu(Earth Release: Earth Wall Jutsu)!"** Before rapidly spitting out massive blobs of mud as they formed an impressive earth wall much large and thicker than the first one Anko made, hoping to stop the incoming attack.

 **BOOOOM**

A loud explosion sounded in the arena turning most spectators towards it as they watched in amazement as the incoming attack collided with the massive earth wall creating a large smoke cloud as the explosive tags ignited.

Making his way forward Clone Naruto waited for the smoke to gradually clear before catching sight of the remains of the destroyed large earth wall and the unconscious form of Anko whose clothes were singed by several burns leaving behind a near nude kunoichi who herself was relatively unharmed.

Signalling to the medics Clone Naruto dispelled sending his memories back to his creator.

 _Stands_

"Hmh," Danzo hummed impressed as his single unbandaged eye watched the power of the man's Futon(Wind Release) jutsu. He knew to deflect a Katon(Fire Release) jutsu with wind one need to be a beyond advanced (Futon)Wind Release user. The only person he that he personally knew besides himself who could do that was Hiruzen and that greatly worried him as he realised the man before him was showing signs of matching his rival even when he held back.

 _'You're going to be a problem for me Naruto Uzumaki-Senju,'_ Danzo thought thoughtfully, forming several plans as he turned to other parts of the arena where other fights were going on.

 _Arena: Mikoto Vs. Clone_

Raising her katana Mikoto remained still and watched the incoming kunai. Before jumping into action as they reached her, rapidly slashing left and right. Batting away the incoming weapons as she used both the slowed vision of her Sharingan and her kenjutsu skills to defend herself.

Blocking the last of the kunai, Mikoto raised her katana and charged forward towards the fastly approaching Yonnin clone. Sending a downward slash of her blade as it entered her range. Hoping to make gash across its armour to dispel it, but swiftly being disappointed as the sound of metal hitting metal echoed between her and the clone, as her katana met a kunai that suddenly appeared in Clone Naruto's raised hand.

 _'Boss was right she is a kenjutsu expert,'_ Clone Naruto thought in slight worry, as he gazed down at the attractive raven haired whose well-aimed slash he had blocked. Knowing kenjutsu had never been his thing despite his Uzumaki heritage and his father's skill in it.

Drawing back her blade Mikoto swiftly followed with nine slashes that were all avoided as Clone Naruto used his superior speed to dodge the first seven before blocking the eighth and ninth, locking his kunai with her katana as he blocked her final attack.

"Ahh," Mikoto groaned in effort as she tried to overpower the Kage Bunshin before her who had his kunai locked under her katana but failed as the shorter weapon remained unmoving.

Pulling back as she shifted her body into a different kenjutsu stance, Mikoto raised her katana before unleashing a frenzy of well-aimed slashes, which Clone Naruto blocked. Greatly relying on his superior speed as he and Mikoto danced around each other. The Uchiha and Clone becoming a blur to several weaker spectators as the sound of metal clashing echoed between them as katana repeatedly met kunai.

 _'He's fast,'_ Mikoto thought panting as she jumped back. _'But he lacks the grace and skill of a kenjutsu user.'_ Mikoto concluded as she thought back to how her Sharingan had caught the slight awkwardness and rigidness in the clone's movements as it pried away her downpour of blows, telling her he was no kenjutsu user. Which greatly shocked her since most Uzumaki were generally good at kenjutsu if what Kushina told her when they were chunin was true.

Realising she needed a way to overcome the speed difference between her and the clone Mikoto paused her assault as rapidly racked her brain for ideas before inwardly smirking as she got one.

Glancing up Mikoto's Sharingan met violet eyes, as the Uchiha brought her fingers together in a cross hand sign. Muttering **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu),"** before several Kage Bunshin popped into existence around her. Charging forward with her clones Mikoto yelled **"Mikazuki no Mai(Dance of the Crest Moon)!"** as she and her Kage Bunshin raised their katana. Going in for the kill as they moved towards the waiting clone.

Clone Naruto stood ready as he watched the Uchiha woman and her two clones attack from three different angles, one in front, one to the left and the other to the right. He knew with his weight seals active pure speed may not be enough to get him out of this if he remained on the defensive as he had, allowing the Uchiha to attack. So with the three incoming opponents Clone Naruto crouched and prepared to be the one to attack instead, as he sent chakra to his legs preparing to use taijutsu to swiftly deal with the three, but stopping in mid step as he noticed something.

 _'Genjutsu,'_ Clone Naruto thought immediately cursing himself as he realised he was under an illusion, wondering how he hadn't instantly noticed he was. So flaring his chakra Clone Naruto broke the illusion instantly before cursing again as he noticed instead of three swordswoman attacking there were in fact four of them with another attacking from above.

Knowing with his restricted speed there was a near certain chance of him not getting out of this, if he attacked with just his taijutsu, Clone Naruto calmly moulded his chakra and formed a single hand seal as he called out, **"Futon:Daitoppa(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)."** Before breathing in deeply and then out as he created a gust of wind that instantly dispelled the Kage Bunshin and knocked Mikoto back, who was forced to use **Kawarimi no Jutsu(Body Replacement Jutsu)** in mid-air after the jutsu passed to avoid an awkward landing.

"Dammit," Mikoto cursed from the arena woodland as she realised her genjutsu hadn't worked, having perfectly planned the attack by using her Sharingan to cast an illusion that should have hide her Kage Bunshin and allowed it to get the drop on the unsuspecting clone.

Breathing deeply to calm her frustrations, Mikoto rapidly thought of a second means she could use to attempt to bridge the speed gap between her and the clone. She knew she could use her bastardised version of the lightning jutsu she had recreated from the story she had heard from Minato, who fought a Kumo shinobi with great speed that nearly matched his own. But that measure had always been a last resort she reserved for dire situations. But seeing no other option Mikoto moulded her chakra inside her body using hand signs to convert it into lightning chakra before forcing it throughout her synapses.

Seeing her left hand twitch repeatedly as she got jittery Mikoto knew the jutsu that gave her a brief speed boost was working. So charging out the woodland Mikoto ran forward becoming nothing but a blur to most spectators who were watching with below jounin skill level. Before raising her katana as she reached the clone yelling **"Raiton: Hanabira Hasu no danmaku (Lightning Release: Petaled Lotus Barrage)!"** Before rapidly moving her arm as she swiftly sent out a total of sixty three slashes.

Clenching his jaw in great effort Clone Naruto rapidly moved his body as he used his full restricted speed and senses to hastily block all sixty three of Mikoto's slashes, pushing him back as he pried and blocked her blows.

"Damn," Mikoto cursed in frustration as the last of the lightning chakra began to leave her synapses. _'I have to do something quick,'_ Mikoto thought urgently, knowing her body couldn't take the strain of a second use of the jutsu as she shifted her eyes before smirking as an idea hit.

 _'Body Replacement,'_ Clone Naruto thought in slight shock as the advancing Mikoto suddenly replaced herself with a log. _'Why would sh-'_ Clone Naruto began wondering why the Uchiha woman suddenly used a substitution mid attack but stopped as his eyes widened and his danger senses went haywire picking up on something behind him.

Rapidly spinning Clone Naruto reflexively threw out his left hand as he caught the edge of the rapidly descending katana from Mikoto Uchiha who had suddenly appeared behind him, attempting a surprise attack.

"You substituted with the log that was behind me from your first use of **Kawarimi no Jutsu(Body Replacement Jutsu)** ," Clone Naruto stated impressed as he held the katana firmly with his left hand. Momentarily forgetting the spar as he realised how the Uchiha woman before him had nearly got the drop on him using an _E-rank_ academy level jutsu.

"Yes," Mikoto confirmed blushing slightly as she realised how close she was to the handsome clone who was staring down at her intently with those violet eyes of his, before inwardly smirking as she noticed he still holding her katana between his fingers.

 _'What is she pl-'_ Clone Naruto thought suddenly alarmed, seeing the glint in her red Sharingan eyes before gritting his teeth as the shock of electrical chakra hit him. Interrupting his thoughts as he felt the reason behind the glint; lightning chakra, which Mikoto had cleverly conducted through the chakra metal of her katana when she noticed the clone was still holding it.

 _'Dammit,'_ Clone Naruto cursed as he dispelled, wondering how a shinobi of his prowess had been so sloppy and allowed himself to be momentarily distracted by his thoughts of the kunoichi to not notice her channelling lightning chakra.

 _Stands_

 _'Same old Miko-chan,'_ Tsume thought fondly, momentarily forgetting the strife between her and her former friend as she saw the simple way Mikoto defeated the Kage Bunshin, using basics and nothing flashy just like in the old days when they were still chibi genin, wet nosed from the academy on the same team.

"Perhaps it's time I forgive you Mikoto," Tsume whispered thoughtfully, still feeling slightly conflicted as she thought maybe it was time her and the Uchiha reconciled.

 _Arena: Kakashi Vs. Clone_

"Kai," Clone Naruto muttered, holding up a single left-handed seal as he sent a small burst of chakra to the storage seal above his right wrist, standing across from the silver haired jounin who had just dodged his boss's kunai.

 **POOF**

 _'WHAT THE!?'_ Several spectators who were focused on this area of the arena thought simultaneously in wonder as a small burst of smoke appeared around the Yonnin clone's dominate hand. Before clearing to reveal a simple metallic bo staff that was gripped loosely in the bunshin's right hand, earning several gasps from the shocked civilian spectators who had never seen the use of storage seals before.

Twirling the staff around once Clone Naruto closely watched the silver haired man across from him. He knew his boss wanted him to hold back and not go on the offensive but this was a man he knew to be Sakumo's son and he wanted to test him to see how his bukijutsu skills compared with his father's.

So using his staff free hand, Clone Naruto formed a short chain of seals. Whispering **"Doton: Jishin no kankaku (Earth Release: Seismic Sensory)"** before sending a large pulse of earth natured chakra through the soles of his specially made ninja sandals towards the arena floor. Repeatedly doing it as he began sensing the vibrations throughout the earth of the floor around him.

Concentrating Clone Naruto focused as he varied the sizes of the subsequent pulses to obtain an ideal sensing range around him. _'There,'_ Clone Naruto thought in triumph as he only sensed the small area around him and Kakashi, using his incomplete technique that still needed mastering.

Clone Naruto knew using it was risky since it could end up overwhelming his senses if he sensed too many vibrations in too short a time. But his skill in bojutsu was not on par with his sensei Hiruzen and if he, a shadow clone that was dispelled with a single hit, wanted to test Sakumo's Sharingan bearing son's bukijutsu skills he needed something to increase his ability with the bo staff. He could have reduced the weight seals to increase his limited speed but he preferred trying to use this jutsu he was determined to perfect instead.

Taking his bo staff into both hands Clone Naruto shifted into the **Saru no sutairu(Monkey style)** bojutsu stance his sensei had taught him beforecharging forward, loosely gripping the metal staff his sensei had long ago given him.

 **"Kaimetsu reicho-rui hiza sutoraiki (Crippling Primate Knee Strike),"** Clone Naruto called as he charged at Kakashi with his full restricted speed becoming a blur to spectators. Before sending one end of his bo staff towards Kakashi's knee, intent on shattering the bone as he added chakra behind his blow.

 **BOOM**

The sound of earth exploding echoed between Clone Naruto and Kakashi as the silver haired jounin watched wide-eyed as the blow meant for his leg, struck the earth creating a tiny crater as bits of dust and rock flew everywhere.

"Argh," Clone Naruto grimaced slightly as his seismic sensing nearly overwhelmed him as he felt the vibrations from his dodged bo staff hit before collecting himself and advancing again on Kakashi.

Noticing the clone's slightly pained reaction and the continuous chakra pulses to the floor that he could see with his Sharingan, Kakashi filed the information away as used his dojutsu and speed to move around and block the Yonnin's bo staff hits with a lone kunai. Him and Clone Naruto becoming a blurr as they danced around each other, rapidly shifting their weights as Clone Naruto mercilessly attacked a defending Kakashi with his bo staff.

Sensing Kakashi's vibrations Clone Naruto swung down his bo staff again, gripping it loosely in both hands as he shot out one end towards the Hatake's shoulder, changing direction at the very last second as he predicted Kakashi's intended block with his seismic sensing.

"Ahh," Kakashi gritted out as the bo staff made its way past his defenses, landing a solid hit as his shoulder exploded in unquestionable pain. _'I have to do it now.'_ Kakashi decided, knowing it was time to execute his plan as he threw out nine kunai. Jumping back away from the advancing clone, who effortlessly swung his bo staff, easily knocking aside the incoming kunai.

 **"Oko reicho-rui danmaku (Rampant Primate Barrage)."** Clone Naruto called, twirling his bo staff as he crouched, preparing to rush the airborne Hatake and release his fifty five hit barrage but stopping as his ears heard a very faint hissing from behind him.

 _'Explosive tag,'_ Clone Naruto thought in mild alarm as he turned to see a single sizzling tag on one of the nine kunai that he had effortlessly knocked away. Lying too far from him to catch him in its blast radius. Before widening his eyes as the tagged kunai multiplied to fiveteen.

 _'_ _ **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu),**_ _'_ Kakashi thought landing on his feet as he used the jutsu he had copied with his Sharingan. Before watching as his fifteen tags ignited.

 **BOOM**

The tags exploded with Clone Naruto just outside the blast radius, causing him to grimace in pain as his seismic senses went haywire from the vibrations caused by all fifteen of the exploded tags.

"Argh," Clone Naruto groaned as he tightened his grip on his bo staff, his senses discombobulating as the overload of his seismic sensing jutsu overwhelmed him, causing the disoriented Kage Bunshin to dispel as the overload became too much.

 _With Naruto_

 _'Two,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he jumped out of the crater in which the defeated Gai lay in. That was the number of opponents he counted that he had left to deal with as he went through the last of his clones incoming memories.

Sighing as he made his way away from the crater, Naruto debated with himself, wondering if he should hold back just as his clones had or go all out. Yes there were moments when his clones had not held back like when his one clone used his S-ranked Futon jutsu to deflect the fireball or when the other used his mother's S-ranked genjutsu on the ruby eyed kunoichi but that was just the tip of his abilities.

They had all held back something to make the spar look somewhat even just as Hiruzen had wanted. But looking back at his clones memories Naruto was not satisfied with what they had exhibited before the people of Konoha.

So coming to a decision as he faced the two incoming shinobi Naruto decided to not go completely all out but to not hold back either and to show Konoha why he was the Raion no Konoha.

So moulding chakra in his lungs Naruto began a long chain of seals, refusing to be on the defensive any longer like most of his clones had done as he prepared an elemental jutsu he knew in his weakest nature transformation out of the four he had mastered.

 _ **'Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Flame Dragon Bullet),'**_ Naruto mentally called out performing his strongest katon jutsu as he deeply breathed in filling his lungs with air before spewing out a massive torrent of flames. That shaped into an intimidating flaming dragon before shooting forwards towards the two incoming jounin.

 _'Wow,'_ the bulk of the awed spectators thought as all the stadium watched the large flaming dragon fly towards Mikoto and Kakashi.

 _'Shit,'_ Kakashi and Mikoto simultaneously cursed inwardly as they saw the large incoming fire dragon. The two cursing not because of the impressive jutsu but because they knew the Yonnin was no longer holding back. Having heard stories about Naruto's abilities before his death both Sharingan users knew that the clones they had fought were definitely not going all out. But by the looks of the incoming jutsu they knew things had changed.

So nodding to each other both jounin knew they were thinking the same thing, so turning back to the incoming flaming dragon Kakashi and Mikoto both separated. Jumping apart as they avoided the incoming katon attack before beginning the same sequence of hand seals as they both landed, with Mikoto using only her left katana free hand.

 **"Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release Great Fireball Jutsu)!"** The two Sharingan users simultaneously called out as they moulded a large amount of chakra in their lungs, breathing in deeply before spewing out two massive flaming orbs that weren't as impress as Naruto's dragon but were just as intimidating as they poured in extra chakra into the jutsu to drastically increase the fireballs' sizes. Making them four times the height they were.

"Hmm," Naruto hummed thoughtfully as he debated his options in dealing with the incoming fireorbs; he could either use his pure speed to dodge them since his weight seals had remained removed or he could use his S-Rank Futon jutsu on a larger scale than he had previously done but he had already used the jutsu and wanted to do something different. So deciding to go with a defensive jutsu from one his two primary affinities Naruto held up a single hand sign, moulding his chakra as he rapidly gathered moisture from the air.

 **"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall),"** Naruto whispered as a large amount of water gathered around him forming an impressive water wall.

 _Stands_

 _'No water source,'_ several shinobi who were Suiton(Water Release) users or who had studied it thought in awe as they watched the Yonnin form a massive water wall with no water source and with only a single hand sign before the two incoming massive flaming orbs hit the impressive water wall, cancelling out as a large steam cloud formed over the arena obscuring the spectators' view.

 _Arena_

 _'Damn,'_ Mikoto thought as the steam cleared to reveal a completely unharmed Naruto who stared at them intently in his Senju armour as his red mane blew with the wind behind him. She knew in that moment that she and Kakashi were in over their heads but that didn't mean she would go down without a fight. So raising her katana Mikoto charged forward.

"AHHHH!" Mikoto cried out in pain as the Yonnin she was charging to vanished from sight and blitzed towards her at speeds her Sharingan couldn't keep up with before appearing in front of her and harshly kicking her in the side as he connected with her ribs.

 **CRACK**

Naruto heard faintly breaking the Uchiha's ribs as she flew back. Her katana leaving her hand as Naruto charged towards her again.

 _'Body Replacement,'_ Naruto cursed as his fist buried itself into a log. Shattering it as he tried to land his finishing blow on the Uchiha but only meeting wood as the raven head used **Kawarimi no Jutsu(Body Replacement Jutsu).**

"Hmh," Naruto hummed impressed as he stared down at the log remains, thinking of his clone's memories and how the kunoichi had effectively used the E-rank jutsu three times today. Nearly getting the drop on him on her second use which no shinobi had ever done using an academy level jutsu.

 **"Chidori!"** Naruto heard someone call out from behind him as two hands rose from the ground under him. Firmly grasping his ankles and holding him in place as the sound of chirping birds surrounded him.

 _'Sakumo's boy,'_ Naruto thought to himself, glancing over his armoured shoulder as he caught sight of the silver haired man fastly approaching with a lightning covered hand. Wondering how he should deal with the predicament he was in before smirking as an idea that would let him use one of his favourite arts hit him.

 **"Uzumaki Shirusutairu: Kongo Fusa (Uzumaki Sealing Style: Adamantine Sealing Chains)!"** Naruto called out holding up a single hand sign as gold chakra chains shot out from around him. Two going shooting out toward the wrists of the hands holding him in place and the rest flying towards the incoming chidori bearing Kakashi.

 _'Dammit'_ Kakashi inwardly cursed as golden chakra chains firmly wrapped around him. Restraining him as his chidori encased hand forcefully stopped inches away from black Senju armour, causing the Hatake to release his lightning jutsu as he looked at his Kage Bunshin that was about to be flung out the ground by chakra chains.

 _'There,'_ Naruto thought as his feet were freed by his chakra chains as they yanked out the restrained jounin behind him's Kage Bunshin before tossing it back forcefully causing the clone to disperse.

 **POOF**

Naruto heard a small smoke cloud surrounding him from behind as the original Kakashi substituted at the last possible instant with his tossed clone the very millisecond before it dispersed. Freeing himself as he trading places with the airborne bunshin, that instead dispersed in the jounin's former trapped position behind Naruto.

Osuushi. Usagi. Saru. Kakashi quickly formed as he went through the three hand seals Ox, Rabbit and Monkey before clutching his right forearm as a more focused encasing of blue electrical chakra covered his right hand.

 **"RAKIRI!"** Kakashi called out landing on his feet before he charged forward towards the vanishing smoke cloud around the Yonnin.

 _'Rakiri,'_ Naruto repeated to himself as he watched Kakashi charge towards him with the impressive lightning jutsu, thinking how just like Dai's son the silver haired man had truly impressed him. But now it was time to end this spar and defeat both the Hatake and wounded Uchiha.

Charging forward Naruto held out his right palm, using the highest form of chakra shape transformation as a blue swirling orb of chakra started forming in his hand. Before pouring more chakra into it nearly doubling its size as he decided to use the more powered up version of his original jutsu.

 **"Odama Rasengan!"** Naruto called out, thrusting his palm forward as his Rasengan met Kakashi's Rakiri.

 _Stands_

 _'Rasengan,'_ the awed spectators thought in amazement as they watched the Yonnin's original jutsu clash with Kakashi's Rakiri. The two jutsu becoming near blinding as they battled for dominance.

"AHH," The spectators heard as Kakashi's screams filled the arena. The grey man's jutsu overpowered as the spectators watched Naruto's Rasengan painfully grind into the jounin as he took the full force of the deadly spiralling sphere.

 _Arena_

"You fought well Hatake-san," Naruto complimented just as he had done with the spandex wearing man. Standing over the grey haired jounin whose flak jacket had a massive hole through exposing his now injured torso.

"Argh," Kakashi groaned as he passed out from the painful jutsu having missed what the Yonnin had said.

 **"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu,"** Mikoto feebly called out as she blew out a volley of small fireballs towards Naruto's turned back, concealing several lightning infused kunai within the flames as she tried to catch the Yonnin off guard but failed to as a stone wall rose from behind the turned Yonnin blocking her attack.

 **"Doton: Ishigaki no Jutsu(Earth Release: Stone Wall Jutsu),"** Naruto whispered as he held up a single hand seal, naming the defensive jutsu he had used to shield himself from the incoming attack he had sensed from behind him.

"Argh," Mikoto grimaced between clenched teeth, clutching her broken ribs as she retrieved a single kunai. Ready to make a final stand against the Yonnin before her and prove herself to the Hokage and Fugaku, whom she knew was watching, but mostly to herself that she was still strong and not weak.

 _'She's finished,'_ Naruto thought as he watched the Uchiha across from, he could see there was no way she could fight if the way she was clutching her ribs was anything to go by. He also knew a shinobi of her rank should know when they are beat and retreat or in this case give up but he could tell from the defiant look in her eyes that the Uchiha before him wasn't going to do that.

Frowning Naruto wondered why that was the case. Wondering if it perhaps was the arrogance most Uchiha were known for or the refusal to lose to a 'Senju' that made her hopelessly continue. But glancing at her face, Naruto immediately wiped his frown away. Seeing no arrogance but rather just determination to prove a point.

What the point was or who it was to Naruto didn't know. But sighing to himself the Yonnin decided to pity her. So kneading chakra in his stomach Naruto shot out a simple water bullet which the Uchiha dodged giving him a chance to blitz behind her and send a swift chop to her neck. Knocking her out as he caught her. Ending the spar as Inoichi announced his win earning cheers from the spectators as Naruto lowered Mikoto to the ground.

 **A/N: So here is the next one hoped you liked it. Now before I get complainants about the spar or get flamed, I would like to say this is my first fight scene of the story so please be understanding if it was subpar. But I do promise that I will try to improve the fight scenes quality as I go on.**

 **Now I know a lot of you might complain that Naruto is strong but not overly so, but I did that because I need to have room to power him up as the story goes on. He needs to be able to improve when he enters Sage Mode but not become a god that has no weakness. So right now I would say his base mode strength is:**

 **Taijutsu: Low-Mid Kage Level with strength, skill and speed to beat five gates Gai but not six gates.**

 **Ninjutsu: Mid-High Kage Level with mastery of four elements: Water(affinity), Earth(affinity), Wind and Fire.**

 **Fuinjutsu: Seal Master with ability to use Uzumaki Sealing Style Chakra Chains.**

 **Bukijutsu: Is Low-Mid Jounin Level with High Jounin Level bojutsu skills.**

 **Genjutsu: Is High Jounin-Low Kage Level with near immunity to most genjutsu.**

 **Now Naruto is powerful and is going to be eventually as strong as Senjutsu Mode Hashirama at his strongest but not Rikudo Sennin Mode Naruto or Juubi Jin Madara. This is not that type of story.**

 **Also I made him use shadow clones because I learnt yesterday that five versus one opponent is a bit difficult to write LOL, but like I said as I improve my writing I'll get there. And Mikoto won't be getting Susanno and pulling Kamui every fight like someone asked. Right now she is mid jounin because of life as a house wife but she will get stronger just no EMS for her though.**

 **And finally pairings: Hinata/Toka shall not change so please guys don't PM me like a few have.**

 **Naruto/Tsunade/Mikoto is now set in stone the Naruto/Tsunade/Mikoto/Tsunami/Tsume route I offered before in the unedited version of this chapter is no longer available.**

 **Anyway that's all I have for this week so thank you for your reviews and support especially devanta1 who gave me a few ideas. So please keep leaving your comments they really help. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

 **Chapter is UnBeta'd so please bear with the errors.**

 **A/N: Before we begin the next chapter I would like to inform you all that I deleted the previous pairing announcement since I edited the last chapter's author's note. For those of you who never read it the official set in stone pairing is NARUTOXTSUNADEXMIKOTO. No harem sadly for those who asked for it but I will still use the Wave Arc idea that I will introduce this chapter. I hope you like it. Now on to the chapter enjoy.**

 _Hi no Kuni(Fire Country)_

 _Four months after Naruto's spar_

"Listen Gaki we just want your money and we will leave you and your mother alone." A man with a kunai said as he tried prying off the kid who had jumped onto his back.

"NO JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" The boy yelled before crying out in pain as the man forcefully grabbed him and yanked off his back, throwing him onto the ground.

"INARI!" A woman yelled out in worry as she ran over to check on her son.

"Look lady," The man with kunai said. "Ono-chan and I don't want any trouble." The man continued pausing as he gestured at his bandit wife who tried looking intimidating as she stood there narrowed eyed with a kunai of her own. "We just want your money."

"Here," the woman said crying openly as she pulled out all the Ryo she had and gestured for the bandits to take it and leave. Since she knew just how bad these people could be and didn't want her son to die or worse over some money.

"I told you it would work Yoshi-kun," the bandit woman Ono said triumphantly as she stepped forward to take the money but didn't get a chance to as a lone shuriken flew through the air and buried itself in her outstretched hand. "AHHHHH!" The woman cried out in agony as she clutched her now bleeding hand.

"I wouldn't take that if I was you," A cold voice said warningly over the woman's screams causing everyone to fall dead silent as a chilling atmosphere filled the area. Turning everyone's attention in the direction of the voice.

"Raion no Konoha," The bandit man Yoshi whispered terrified as he saw the S-class nin who had entered every single bingo book in the last three months. Standing intimidatingly in front of a raven haired woman who glared at them with red eyes, a katana in her hand.

"Take your partner and leave," The intimidating man said to the male bandit whom he saw recognised him as he gestured to the injured lady whose hand he had buried a shuriken in.

"Come on Ono," A terrified Yoshi hastily said as he stepped forward to grab his wife. But didn't get the chance to as the Raion no Konoha appeared in front of him and grabbed him forcefully by the throat.

"And if you ever try robbing anyone again," The redhead man added warningly before flaring his killing intent to show the bandit what would happen if he tried stealing from someone again.

"I w-wo-won't," Yoshi chocked out as he struggled to breath from both the killing intent and the hand around his throat.

"Good," The frightening man said before tossing the bandit aside, who hastily left with his wife.

"You know they will probably try robbing someone again in a couple of months right Naruto-sama?" The woman behind the Yonnin asked as she sheathed her katana.

"I know Mikoto," Naruto replied glancing at the woman who had been assigned to be his partner.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _One month after Naruto's spar_

"Naruto-kun ready for your first mission I see," Hiruzen jokingly said smiling at the man who entered his office, knowing very well this actually wasn't his first mission but his first since returning.

"Hai Sensei," Naruto said smiling back at the Third Hokage, whom he had agreed with several days before that it was best for him to go on several high class missions outside the village to rebuild his fearsome reputation and get the knowledge of his return out there.

"Good I have a S-class mission for you," Hiruzen said gesturing at a small mission scroll that lay on his desk, knowing his student would accept nothing less. "But first there is something I want to discuss with you." Hiruzen added stopping Naruto before he could reach out for the scroll.

"ANBU leave us," Hiruzen commanded, telling the hidden ANBU to leave them which they promptly did before the old man activated his office silencing seal. "Naruto do you remember what I told you about the Uchiha several weeks ago?"

Naruto nodded to show his sensei that he did, recalling the information the old man had given him about the massacre and the truth behind it. Causing him to slightly frown as he thought of how he disapproved of his sensei actions in dealing with the attempted Coup by killing the innocent along with the guilty. But choosing not to go into it since now was not the time to voice that, what was done was done and arguing with his sensei now would change nothing.

"One of the three survivors Mikoto Uchiha, the one you fought in the spar last month, approached me and asked to re-join the shinobi forces. In fact her wanting to re-join was the reason behind her odd request to spar with you in the council meeting." Hiruzen explained earning a nod from Naruto who remembered the woman who had impressed him during their spar by using an E-rank jutsu dangerously against his clone.

"Hai I remember her sensei but what does she have to do with me or my mission?" Naruto questioned although he suspected where his sensei was going with this.

"I want you to take her as your partner on missions and watch over her Naruto," Hiruzen answered earning a frown from the redhead man who had suspected exactly that.

"You want to pair her with me so I can spy on her?"

"Yes and no Naruto," Hiruzen clarified. "Mikoto is a capable kunoichi Naruto-kun, her powerful kenjutsu and Raiton(Lightning Release) abilities make her an ideal candidate to pair with you," Hiruzen added knowing that his student would agree that having someone who was strong in the areas he was weakest as a partner would serve best for him.

"And me spying on her?"

"Not spying Naruto, I want you to keep an eye on her during missions and ensure she's no threat to the village." Hiruzen instructed earning a nod from Naruto who knew his sensei would have to be an idiot if he completely turned a blind eye and took no precautions with the Uchiha after what they had attempted to do.

"Fine sensei I'll do it," Naruto agreed earning a look of gratitude from Hiruzen who handed the man his mission scroll.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Are you okay?" Mikoto asked breaking Naruto from his thoughts as the Uchiha approached the woman and child who were nearly robbed.

"Yes I'm fine thank you," the woman said as Mikoto bent down to help up the boy who was next to her but the Uchiha just got a huff and a glare instead as her offered hand was ignored.

"I'm sorry," the woman said as she sighed seeing her son's rude display. "He has been like that since Kaiza passed." The woman continued glancing at the man who had saved them before blushing as she got a proper look at his handsome features.

"Kaiza?" Mikoto asked turning the woman's attention back to her.

"Yes he was my husband and Inari's father figure," the woman explained her expression becoming instantly crestfallen.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," Mikoto apologized as she saw how her probing affected the woman.

"It's fine," the woman said waving off Mikoto's apology before realising she hadn't introduced herself or her son. "I'm Tsunami by the way and that is my son Inari." The woman Tsunami introduced gesturing at her son who now stood leaning against a tree some distance away from the adults.

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha and this is my partner Naruto Uzumaki-Senju." Mikoto introduced gesturing at the Yonnin.

"Partner so you two ar-" Tsunami began curiously, shifting her eyes between the two partners who made a great couple.

"NO NO NO!" Mikoto instantly interrupted blushing as she saw where the woman was heading. "Naruto-sama is my teammate." Mikoto clarified not daring to face the man and letting him see her blush.

"Oh," Tsunami said awkwardly, realising the wrong conclusion she had just drawn. "Anyways thank you both Naruto-san, Mikoto-san for saving me and Inari-chan." Tsunami earnestly thanked earning nods from the Yonnin and blushing Uchiha.

"Tsunami-san if I may ask," Naruto spoke up turning the woman's attention to the handsome man. "What are you and your son Inari doing out here all alone?" Naruto questioned wondering why a civilian woman and child would do a near reckless thing and move alone in these parts of Hi no Kuni that were very dangerous and well known for bandit attacks.

"We were on our way to Konoha, Naruto-san" Tsunami simply replied not realising the man was heading in the same direction.

 **Line Break**

 _Konoha_

 _Hospital_

"Very good Shizune," Tsunade approved as she watched her apprentice of three months effortlessly repeat what she had just shown her as they sat in the blonde's large hospital office.

"Thank-you Tsunade-sama." Shizune said smiling, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride from hearing the Legendary Medic's approval. "Still thinking about the big news?" Shizune asked smiling gesturing at the blonde woman's stomach after seeing her drift away.

"Yes," Tsunade admitted smiling to her apprentice as she placed her hand on her stomach, partially telling the truth. As her mind also drifted to the conversation she had three months ago with Hiruzen.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _One Month After Naruto's Spar_

"TOKA!" Tsunade yelled angrily as she stared in the mirror looking at her once blonde hair that was now red, having obviously been dyed the previous night whilst she slept.

"Yes Baachan," Toka answered innocently entering the room with a slight grin causing Tsunade to gain an angry tick mark at being called granny by the guilty girl who had the nerve to act innocent.

"What have I told you about your pranks Toka?" Tsunade asked folding her arms in front of her chest as she glared down at the guilty girl.

"I just wanted your hair to be like mine and ojiisan's, I'm sorry." Toka apologised her eyes watering as her bottom lip trembled.

"Its fine Toka-chan," Tsunade said sighing, her anger diminishing as saw the girl was near tears. "I will let you off this time but just don't do it again."

"THANKS BAACHAN!" Toka yelled happily her mood doing a one eighty as she ran out the room giggling, thinking of how her ingenuous faked act just got her out of trouble.

"TOKA!" Tsunade yelled angrily again realising Toka had played her with fake tears and soppy explanations.

"Just like Kushina-chan." Tsunade muttered fondly, remembering how just like Toka her daughter had also used fake tears more than once to get out of trouble.

 _'Now how am I going to get this out before Naruto-kun comes back?'_ Tsunade wondered looking at her now red hair as she thought of how she was going to get the dye out before her husband returned from his three day mission. Having agreed that it was fine if he took high ranking ones just as long as they kept him away for only a couple of days at a time.

"Tsunade!" Tsunade heard a familiar voice call out from the front door as someone knocked on it causing her to curse as she considered a henge but deciding against it since the owner of the voice would likely see past it.

"Sensei," Tsunade greeted warmly opening the door to welcome in the Hokage.

"I see Toka-chan is back to her old ways," Hiruzen stated in an amused voice, looking at his student's red hair but not daring to laugh as he saw the warning glare the blo- redhead sent him. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private Tsunade?" Hiruzen asked shifting into his Hokage mode.

"Yes this way," Tsunade answered hearing the seriousness in the old man's voice before leading him into one of the rooms that served as an office.

"Tsunade-chan, you know over the years after becoming your sensei I have grown to see you, Jiraiya, Naruto and even Orochimaru as my own children." Hiruzen began as he sat down in one of the chairs, his voice turning remorseful as he thought of his pale student who had lost his way wondering how he as his sensei and father figure had failed him.

"Hai sensei and you are like a father to us." Tsunade replied earnestly knowing the old man had always been the only father an orphan Jiraiya knew and also he had become a second father to both her and Naruto after they lost their parents.

"Thank-you Tsunade-chan," Hiruzen replied warmly, smiling sadly at his female student whom he knew he had come here to burden. "Tsunade-chan what do you know about the Clan Restoration Act?" The Hokage asked getting down to business, causing Tsunade to instantly become hostile as she realised why her sensei had come here and where this conversation was leading.

"Sensei I won't let you put him under the act," Tsunade snarled angrily not believing the nerve of this man who she had called a second father moments before only for him to go on and actually suggest such a thing.

"And I'm not going to," Hiruzen said earnestly placing a hand on Tsunade shoulder to calm her. "You are like my daughter Tsunade and I would never forcefully do that to you or Naruto as your sensei or as the man you both consider to be like a father." Hiruzen added calming the woman. "But as your Hokage I must ask you to consider it." Hiruzen continued causing Tsunade to become hostile again.

"The act is a vile excuse for perverts to build harems Hokage- _sama_ and Naruto-kun is not one of them. I won't let you put him under it or even consider it!" Tsunade angrily stated hating the perverted act that her granduncle had come up with and the fact that the old man before her actually wanted her to consider it.

"Tsunade-chan," The Hokage began calmly having expected this reaction from her. "Do you know that the two founding clans of Konoha have dwindled down to six members Tsunade? SIX that is the combined number of the surviving and 'loyal' members of the Senju and Uchiha Clans. The two clans that founded and were the backbone of Konoha's strength."

"So put Fugaku or better yet his son under the act Hiruzen!" Tsunade yelled angrily. "Just don't put MY husband Naruto-kun under it."

"I can't Tsunade not after what the Uchiha did," Hiruzen explained knowing his three loyal students all knew the truth behind the massacre. "The Uchiha have never truly been a trustworthy clan, even during the days of Konoha's founding." Hiruzen continued hating that he had to spit down on the names of good, loyal Uchiha like Kagami and Itachi but knowing it was true they had never truly been a trustworthy clan. "And if I do take action to drastically increase their numbers what would the new Uchiha Clan do if they one day learnt about the truth behind the massacre?" Hiruzen questioned voicing one of his fears that held him back from approaching the remaining Uchiha with this. "I would rather help the Senju grow than help the Uchiha who may one day turn against Konoha."

"But why Naruto? Why the CRA? With Toka the ac-" Tsunade began arguing wanting to tell the old man that with Toka the act wasn't necessary but stopping as she remembered the girl's questions concerning a certain Hyuuga heiress in her class.

"Because of his Uzumaki and Senju genes Tsunade-chan," Hiruzen stated knowing that starting a clan with that combination of genes would surely make fearsome members. "Adding that to his loyalty and strength Naruto-kun is the perfect man to place under the CRA. And we both know that Toka-chan may never have children of her own." Hiruzen stated referring exactly to what Tsunade was thinking about.

Seeing his student was still conflicted Hiruzen inwardly sighed as he decided to go for the jugular, bracing himself for how the woman would react. "Tsunade-chan do you know why Konoha has never trained any one of their three jinchuriki?" Hiruzen asked referring to how Konoha was the only village that never tried to control the bijuu they possessed. "Because we were strong enough to not have to. Kumo, Suna, Kiri and Iwa all needed to but we didn't have to, not until we lost the strength of our two most powerful clans, not until now."

"You bastard," Tsunade whispered staring at her sensei wide eyed. "You want me to give my husband a harem of women or you will _train_ my granddaughter to control the Kyuubi." Tsunade added reading between the lines of what Hirzuen was implying.

"No Tsunade, Toka is like a grandchild to me and I would never do such a thing to her. But as Hokage I have to consider the circumstances and the reports I get from Jiraiya. Kumo and Iwa are rumoured to have TWO fully trained jinchurikis EACH. And if Konoha goes to war with either village that we are not allied with, now or in the future, training Toka or whomever is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi will have to be an option considered by the current Hokage of the time due to Konoha's weakened state." Hiruzen stated pausing as he let the statement sink into Tsunade's mind knowing she would catch on to the fact that any future jinchuriki Konoha had would likely be Naruto and hers descendant. Due to the Kyuubi being known to only being able to be held by an Uzumaki and the only future Uzumaki in Konoha would likely be their descendants.

"I'm asking you to consider helping me take this measure to restore Konoha's strength so no Hokage will have to consider what I just told you about the Kyuubi."

"By letting the husband I just regained build a harem of women?" Tsunade tearfully asked her anger deminishing as she considered her sensei's words and what she had to do to ensure Toka or any of hers and Naruto's descendants didn't have to endure the gruesome training of a jinchuriki.

"No Tsunade, I won't ask you to consider him taking a horde of wives like the act states I'm just asking you to consider he take one more." Hiruzen reasoned hating that he had placed this burden on his student but knowing he had to if he wanted to restore the Senju. Since it was near impossible for one woman to bear all the children needed to restore a clan.

"But it's still sharing him," Tsunade stated, laughing drily at her sensei's poor attempt of making her feel better about sharing Naruto.

"I know," Hiruzen stated smiling sadly at his student that he could see was truly hurt but what he had said. "I won't tell Naruto-kun anything or place him under the act until you decide Tsunade-chan. If you don't want to share him you won't have to but all I ask is that you consider it." Hiruzen stated earning an appreciative look from Tsunade who could see the man meant it, he would not place her husband under the act unless she allowed him to.

"Thank you sensei I will try consider it."

"I'm truly sorry Tsunade-chan I wish I didn't have to ask this of you." The Hokage apologized before promptly leaving.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade heard someone call out breaking her out her thoughts.

"Yes Shizune," Tsunade said looking at the woman who was apparently the niece of a man her and Naruto had met once or twice before.

"Are you okay?" Shizune asked worriedly. "I've been calling you for the last five minutes."

"I'm fine Shizune," Tsunade waved off before dismissing the woman from her office ending their lesson for today.

Sighing as the door shut behind her apprentice, Tsunade sat back as she considered what her sensei had said like she had repeatedly done for the last three months.

 _'Could I share Naruto-kun?'_ Tsunade wondered still failing to accept the idea, having tried to humour and accept it repeatedly but failing each time. She knew for the good of her clan, her village and most importantly her descendants the CRA was something she had to accept but she couldn't. She couldn't agree to share her husband and even if she did, would Naruto? Tsunade doubted he would, he loved her too much for that and she knew it. Just like how she would never take another man he would never take another woman.

Sighing as she looked at the time Tsunade decided to push this internal debate aside for a later time just like she had repeatedly done over the last months. Getting up as she smiled, the blonde thought of how her husband was returning today and how he would likely react to the good news, but first she had to pick up Toka from the academy.

 **Line Break**

 _Hi no Kuni_

"So this _Gato,_ your father plans to gather the villagers and stand against him?" Naruto questioned hating the man whom Tsunami had just described to him and Mikoto. Having meet many greedy men like him who preyed on the weak and took what wasn't theirs not caring who got hurt or in Kaiza's case died.

"Yes that's why he sent Inari-chan and me to Konoha. So that we could seek asylum there and be safe until Gato was dealt with." Tsunami explained remembering her father Tazuna's plan after Kaiza died.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Are you sure about this otousan?" Tsunami questioned having listened to her father's plan of making a stand against Gato.

"Yes Tsunami-chan I am, I can't let Kaiza's death be for nothing." Tazuna replied his voice dropping low as he mentioned the man his daughter had cared for.

"And Inari-chan and I, why do we have to leave you here to deal with Gato alone otousan w-"

"No," Tazuna immediately said waving off his daughter's argument. "I promised Kaiza I would keep the two of you safe if anything ever happened to him and that's what I'm going to do."

"Oto-"

"You're my daughter Tsunami, I can't risk you or Inari getting hurt." Tazuna said knowing if he was going to rally the villagers behind him, his daughter and grandson would likely be in danger which was something he couldn't risk.

"You promise you will write to me and tell me everything that happens?" Tsunami questioned accepting her father's plan as she realised he was right standing against Gato could risk Inari and that was something she couldn't do.

"Yes I promise." Tazuna said smiling at Tsunami, seeing that she had agreed with his plan.

"Okay let me go tell Inari-chan," Tsunami said sighing as she wondered how the boy would react to this he had already lost the man he though a father now he had to leave his home too.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Naruto frowned as he contemplated Tsunami and the Wave's situation having listened to the woman's story and her father's plan. He knew he could send a few Kage Bunshin and have the situation swiftly dealt with, letting the woman immediately return home to a freed Nami no Kuni by the time she returned. But he also knew from what she had said Tazuna, her father, wanted to rally the people and stand against Gato themselves. Which in his opinion would be better than him dealing with it. Since if they succeeded in removing Gato by themselves they would become stronger people, teaching them how to fight for themselves when someone like him wasn't there to save the day.

So for now he would help Tsunami get to Konoha and if she told him her father failed or asked for his help he would step in and do something.

"Tsunami-san you said you and Inari-san were heading to Konoha," Naruto stated shocking Mikoto who realised that the man planned to do nothing about Gato. "Mikoto and I are also going there and we would be happy to escort you." Naruto offered causing the woman to hesitate as she feared being a further burden to these two shinobi who had saved.

"I do-" Tsunami began wanting to politely decline but was quickly waved off by Naruto who caught onto the woman's reasons for being so hesitant.

"It won't be of an inconvenience to us Tsunami-san like I said we are already going there." Naruto reassured, smiling slightly at the woman to affirm his reassurance. Causing her to slightly blush as she looked at his handsome smiling face, contemplating his words.

"If it isn't an inconvenience then Inari-chan and I would be very grateful if you escorted us," Tsunami replied looking at the man and woman who had been so generous to them.

"Naruto-sama," Mikoto called out as she pulled the Yonnin away from the woman and child. "We have to help them." The Uchiha protested even though she knew it wasn't her place since he outranked her despite the friendlier terms they were on since becoming a team.

"They need to have a chance to first try help themselves Mikoto."

"Bu-"

"Mikoto I know you have good intentions and think that saving them now is the best option but trust me it's not." Naruto said before sighing as he told Mikoto of a mission him and his team went on, where they encountered a town that was very similar to the Wave Country.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Tsuchi no Kuni(Earth Country)_

 _Outskirts of Okitsu Town_

On the outskirts of Okitsu town stood five cloaked figures the four younger ones were closely listening as the fifth older one spoke to them.

"Now remember what I said I want the four of you to keep your heads down especially you Jiraiya-kun." The older one, Hiruzen instructed looking at his four students before lingering on the white haired one who had a flare for attracting attention.

"Hai sensei," three of the four younger ones; Orochimaru, Naruto and Tsunade replied as Jiraiya opened his mouth to protest but failed to as an elbow to the gut courtesy of Tsunade stopped him.

"Hai sensei," Jiraiya begrudgingly agreed, after he recovered from Tsunade's blow. Before grumbling lowly about violent teammates and his sensei picking on him instead of the creepy Orochi-teme.

"Naruto-kun I want you to keep Jiraiya-kun in line," Hiruzen ordered as he gazed at the redhead jounin who he knew Jiraiya would listen to.

"Hai Sensei," Naruto complied earning a betrayed look from his best friend who thought the redhead would at least try defend him.

"Good," Hiruzen said nodding at Naruto before looking at all four as he wondered if bringing them with him to Tsuchi no Kuni was a good idea. Since they were only thirteen after all, even if three were jounin and the other a chunin.

"Sensei what are we doing here?" Tsunade asked, wanting to know what they were doing here since their sensei was very vague about their mission which he rarely ever was.

"I'm here to meet a very important contact," Hiruzen informed seriously knowing the person he had to meet had very crucial information about the Tsuchikage. "You however are here to enjoy the Iwa Mochi." Hiruzen informed jokingly, laughing as he saw the annoyed look on Tsunade's face who knew exactly what that was.

"Iwa Mochi?" Jiraiya questioned.

"A rice cake that's served in these regions," Orochimaru explained in annoyed voice, knowing about the crispy textured rice cake that was a regional specialty in Tsuchi no Kuni. Wondering if their sensei had actually brought them all this way just for that.

"Sensei you can't be serious," Tsunade gritted out, feeling just as equally annoyed as Orochimaru.

"Yes actually the Iwa Mochi was part of the reason I bought you here," Hiruzen answered. "But the other is to teach you stealth and how to infiltrate areas that Konoha might not be on the friendliest of terms with. Areas that might not be so welcoming to you." Hiruzen added in serious voice causing his students to nod grimly as they now understood their sensei's insistence on not drawing attention to themselves since they knew of the very rocky relationship between Iwa and Konoha right now. And what would probably happen if they encountered Iwa nin.

Seeing his students understood the direness of the situation Hiruzen gestured for them to follow as he made his way from the outskirts of Okitsu Town to its heart.

"What's wrong with them?" Jiraiya asked Naruto loudly as he looked at the citizens of the town who all had a grim and crestfallen air around them. None of them smiling even the children.

"Shh," Tsunade quietly shushed Jiraiya as she noticed people staring when they heard his loud question.

"Here we are," Hiruzen said as the five of them stopped by a roadside inn. "This is where you will be staying."

"You?" Naruto questioned noticing his sensei only said you instead of we.

"Yes you I will be gone for tonight and I need the four of you to stay here and remain unnoticed."

Nodding to their sensei words Naruto along with the other three followed Hiruzen into the inn.

"Welcome I'm Masaka and this Is Otoki, how may we help you?" A very beautiful lady with delicate features said in an angelic voice smiling warmly at the five. Earning a blush from Hiruzen and Jiraiya who were mesmerized by the woman's beauty and her equally good looking counterpart who they suspected was her sister due to their unquestionable resemblance.

"I'm Fumio and this is my niece Tsunade and my nephews Naruto, Jiraiya and Orochimaru." Hiruzen introduced using the name and story he had told his students to use. Since his actual name, Hiruzen, might draw attention if someone were to recognise it. "And I would like a room for the next couple of nights please." Hiruzen added earning a blush from Naruto who noticed his sensei said room not rooms and a growl from Tsunade who noticed the redhead's blush.

"A room?" Otoki said in surprise.

"Yes I don't want us to sleep separately for safety reasons of course."

"No it's not that," Otoki said waving off the man's explanation having already meet families that shared rooms despite their sex, even though she suspected these five weren't really a family. "We just don't get many people who want to stay here in Okitsu Town or this inn. Not sin-"

"We will have a room prepared for you," Masaka interrupted glaring at her sister who nearly drove away the first guests they had in a long time by opening her big mouth.

"Thank-you," Hiruzen said handing a generous amount of Ryo to Masaka as he frowned wondering what Otoki wanted to say and if it had anything to do with the grim attitude of the town folk.

 **Line Break**

 _That Evening_

Naruto, Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya sat at a table in the inn dining area as they ate the Iwa Mochi the two sisters had prepared. They had to admit the stuff was pretty damn good just as their sensei who had already left said.

"You four aren't really his niece or nephews are you?" Masaka asked/stated as she came over to stand by the table the four teens sat, causing them to stiffen as Orochimaru went for his kunai pouch meeting Naruto's eyes as he silently asked if they should act. But stopping as he saw the violet eyed boy slightly shake his head, telling him not yet.

"Ah you are shinobi," Otoki stated also coming over having noticed the pale teen's movement.

"Relax, we won't tell anyone," Masaka promised sincerely causing the four to relax slightly as they listened to the woman's angelic voice. "Beside there isn't anyone to tell because of _them_." Masaka muttered lowly her venom laced voice catching the four shinobi off guard as they wondered who this _them_ was.

"What happened here?" Orochimaru asked curiously wondering what had happened to cause this town's attitude to turn so gloomy.

"The Sa-" Otoki began speaking but stopped as her sister sent her a warning look.

"Nothing happened," Masaka said evenly glaring at Otoki.

"They could help us nee-" Otoki tried reasoning but stopped as Masaka stormed over to her.

"Nothing happened." Masaka repeated more forcefully shooting Otoki a warning look.

"They are shinobi nee-san they could help us." Otoki reasoned.

"Wake up Otoki they can't help us no one can." Masaka shot back ignoring the looks she got from the teens who wondered what the sisters were talking about.

"That's what you said about the others and I listened to you but not anymore," Otoki said defiantly, turning from her sister who had stopped her from asking the few shinobi who had passed through for help.

"Shut up Otoki," Masaka said harshly forcefully turning Otoki back to her. "It was your big mouth that went screaming for help that day and got half this town killed. Do you want that to happen again?" Masaka added in an equally harsh voice before instantly regretting it as she saw the pained look on Otoki's face who still felt terrible about what her actions that day had resulted in.

"I'm sorry Otoki-chan that was uncalled for," Masaka apologised remorsefully, feeling terrible for losing her temper and saying such a horrid thing to her sister as she pulled the crying woman into a hug. "But you know what will happen if we upset them Otoki-chan. Do you really want to risk that Imoto?" Masaka reasoned gently in a defeated voice causing Otoki to tearfully shake her head against her big sister's shoulder realizing she was right.

"No nee-chan," Otoki answered tearfully causing Masaka to sigh regretfully as she mentally kicked herself for upsetting her little sister.

"I'm sorry Imoto," Masaka apologized again as she gently push the woman away who nodded tearfully. Accepting Masaka's apology, knowing that she hadn't meant it.

"How was your Iwa Mochi?" Masaka asked in her innkeeper voice turning to the four staring teens as she plastered a fake smile on her beautiful face, acting like nothing had happened.

 **Line Break**

"We have to do something," Jiraiya stated looking at his three teammates as they all sat in the room their sensei had paid for.

"Do what Jiraiya?" Orochimaru questioned. "You don't even know what is going on and you are talking about doing something."

"We could find out."

"Sensei told us to LAY LOW Jiraiya asking questions that will only attract attention is not LAYING LOW."

"Naruto, Tsunade you can't tell me you agree with Orochi-teme?" Jiraiya questioned looking at his best friend and female teammate for help.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya but Orochimaru is right sensei did say lay low." Naruto answered knowing his pale teammate was right, acting when their sensei wasn't here would be foolish.

"Naruto and Orochimaru are both right Jiraiya we are in Tsuchi no Kuni and we can't go around asking questions that will draw attention to us." Tsunade added causing Jiraiya to become disappointed as he stared at them in disbelief wondering how they could just sit and do nothing.

"Fine you guys can stay here but I'm going." Jiraiya said defiantly as he turned to leave the room but stopped as a pale hand grabbed him.

"You can't Jiraiya the three of us are _jounin_ and outrank you a _chunin_ ," Orochimaru stated smirking, knowing the fact Jiraiya was still the only chunin was a sore point for the white haired teen.

"You," Jiraiya growled ready to attack Orochimaru who he knew had said that just to piss him off.

Naruto sighed standing up from his position ready to break up the fight that was about to happen like he had done so many times before but thankfully not having to as a knock sounded on their door.

"It's Masaka can I come in," A hesitant voice said from the other side of the door.

"Yes," Tsunade answered glad that someone had stopped the two idiots she had to call her teammates from fighting. "You can come in." Tsunade added before the door opened to show a nervous Masaka who walked in and shut the door behind her.

"I'm sure you wondering about what happened between me and Otoki," Masaka started nervously she as she fiddled with her hands wondering if coming here was a good idea.

"Three years ago two brothers came to Okitsu and asked for a room in this very inn," Masaka began as she gathered her courage. "Their names were Kichimori and Kiyomori."

"The Sai no Futago," Tsunade whispered in shock instantly recognising the two Iwa missing nin who were in several bingo books collectively ranked S-Class due to their ruthlessness and prowess when they fought together.

"Yes I see you have heard of them," Masaka whispered sadly as she saw the look of recognition on Tsunade's face.

"Sai no Futago?" Jiraiya repeated confused earning a sigh from Orochimaru who could see why the white haired teen was still the only chunin on Team Hiruzen.

"Rhino Twins," Naruto explained. "They are brothers wanted for brutally murdering their own teammates and several Iwa shinobi amongst other things." Naruto vaguely continued not wanting to go into the other graphic things they had done in front of this civilian woman.

"Yes but we didn't know that at the time," Masaka explained. "They said they were just shinobi passing through, that needed a room and we believed them. Me, my sister and Genkai believed them."

"Genkai?" Naruto inquired noticing how Masaka's voice changed when she said the name.

"The original owner of this inn," Masaka explained her eyes watering as she remembered the old man who had taken her and Otoki off the streets and raised them as his own.

"What happened with Kichimori and Kiyomori?" Orochimaru asked not wanting to be insensitive but feeling as though they were drifting off topic.

"They stayed in this inn for several months," Masaka explained. "Racking a massive tab as they continuously promised Genkai they would eventually pay for everything when they left." Masaka continued remembering how the two men stayed here for months eating nearly all the inn's food and drinking nearly all the inn's sake as claimed they would pay the massive bill when they left.

"But they didn't," Masaka continued. "One day Genkai had enough and decided to confront them demanding they pay their growing tab even if they weren't yet planning to leave, but Kichimori and Kiyomori refused. They told him that he could either keep demanding they pay or keep his life."

"What happened?"

"He demanded they pay, since he couldn't afford to let them not to." Masaka replied, silently crying as she remembered what happened as though it was yesterday. "They killed him." Masaka continued her voice breaking. "They killed him in front of me and Otoki like it was nothing."

"O-Otoki ran outside screaming for help," Masaka chocked out as she continued. "And they killed any and every person who came in trying to stop t-them." Masaka continued remembering the blood that painted the floors and walls of the inn.

"Did they?" Tsunade hesitantly asked the weeping Masaka, needing to know if they did the one thing that most kunoichi's feared even worse than death.

"No," Masaka answered, understanding what the blonde wanted to ask being a woman herself. "They didn't and thankfully still haven't."

 _'Still haven't,'_ the four teens simultaneously thought in alarm as they caught onto where Masaka's tale was heading and why Otoki said they could help.

"They are still here?" Naruto questioned/stated as he voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Yes," Masaka venomously answered. "After they killed Genkai and anyone else who tried to help him they said the town was theirs and took residence in Chikara-sama's compound." Masaka explained remembering how the wealthy man and his family were the two brothers' last victims.

"But why haven't you sent a message to Iwa, to tell the Tsuchikage what happened?" Orochimaru asked wondering why in the past three years these town folk hadn't sent one message to a village that was less than two days walk away from here. Telling the Tsuchikage that they had missing nin residing in their town, knowing that the man would be compelled to send hunter nin to take care of them freeing these people.

"Because we were afraid. We still are." Masaka answered lowly staring at her hands in shame hating that she was so terrified of two men. "And because of this."

"Because of what?" Jiraiya questioned before him, Naruto and even Orochimaru blushed as the woman turned around. Her back facing them as she slowly removed the top of her kimono exposing the top half of her flawless back that was partially covered by her hair.

"Because of this," Masaka revealed looking over her shoulder as she pulled aside her hair exposing a rhino-like burn mark that had been branded on her back by the two brothers who had marked every survivor even the children. "They gave this to the rest of us who didn't try to fight them, it reminds us of what happened the last time anyone did. That's why we didn't ask for help, why we are afraid to because we know what happened the one time anyone tried to stand against them." Masaka explained before shrugging back on the top of her kimono and fixing it.

"We'll help you," Jiraiya stated breaking the sombre silence that had filled the room.

"No please don't." Masaka pleaded, shocking everyone else in the room. "I didn't tell you this story so that you could help. I told you this story so you wouldn't, after you understood what you risk happening again by trying to save us." Masaka explained gesturing at the burn she had shown them.

"But we are wil-" Jiraiya began wanting to argue that they didn't care about risking themselves but was stopped by Masaka who held up her delicate hand.

"Please Jiraiya-san," Masaka pleaded softly interrupting the boy she could see had good intentions. "You trying to save us risks not only yourselves but also us. What happens if you fail? What happens to the rest of us?" Masaka asked causing the room to fall silent as they pondered what she said.

"I know you are good people which is why I came to tell this story because I knew you wouldn't just let go of what happened between me and Otoki-chan." Masaka added revealing the other part of why she had come. "But please don't risk worsening what we have grown accustomed to." Masaka pleaded knowing the townsfolk had truly grown use to paying the money and handing over the food the two brothers demanded in exchange for being left alone and alive.

"Bu-"

"Jiraiya she doesn't want our help, there is nothing we can do." Orochimaru stated grimly knowing there was nothing they could do even if he hated the situation just as much as his white haired teammate.

"Thank you," Masaka said smiling sadly at the teens. "You are all welcome to stay for as long as you like but all I ask is that you don't do something that may worsen this already terrible situation for us." Masaka pleaded before quietly leaving the room in a grim silence.

 **Line Break**

"Where are you going?" A familiar voice asked from behind Naruto causing him to curse as he froze by the inn exit wondering how he had been caught after he managed what he thought to be a stealthy exit of their room even leaving behind a Kage Bunshin.

"T-Ts-Tsunade-chan," Naruto nervously stuttered trying to act innocent as he turned to face his crush, whom he had thought was sleeping like the rest of his team.

"You are going to try and play hero aren't you?" Tsunade questioned/stated causing the redhead to gulp as he heard the tone the blonde usually used with Jiraiya when she was about to bash in his skull.

"T-Tsu-nade-chan I w-wa-"

"Don't lie to me Naruto." Tsunade stated firmly glaring at her teammate whom she disliked a little less than the other two though she would never tell him that.

"Yes I was," Naruto admitted sighing, partially telling the truth since he was actually going to the compound Masaka had mentioned to see what he could find out about Kiyomori and Kichimori before deciding what to do about it.

"Good I'm coming with you," Tsunade stated surprising Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked not believing his ears.

"I am coming with you Naruto I want to save these people too," Tsunade stated. _'And I can't let you die because you want to be an idiot.'_ Tsunade added although only to herself, not wanting the redhead to know just how deeply worried she was for him.

"We're coming too," a voice said from behind them causing Tsunade to lowly curse and Naruto to smile.

"Jiraiya, Orochimaru." Naruto stated not that surprised to see Jiraiya but slighted shocked to see Orochimaru.

"Naruto," Orochimaru acknowledged hiding the hurt he felt by the surprised tone he heard in the redhead's voice when he mentioned his name. Even though he had never voiced it Orochimaru considered Naruto and his teammates even Jiraiya his friends. And part of him couldn't help but be affected by the fact Naruto sounded surprised to see him but not Jiraiya.

"I'm glad all of you guys came," Naruto stated catching the look in the pale teen's eyes. "Especially you Tsunade-chan." Naruto added lowly without thinking before blushing as he realised what he had said, hoping the blonde hadn't heard him.

"Let's go," Tsunade huffed trying to hide the red tint that spread across her cheeks from hearing the teen's words.

"Hai let's go!" Jiraiya said in too loud a voice, excited that his teammates were now on board with helping the town. Causing the other three to rapidly shush him as they prayed to Kami the two innkeepers, especially Masaka, were still asleep.

"Let's go quietly," Naruto whispered glaring at Jiraiya particularly before the four swiftly left the inn and headed to this compound Masaka had mentioned.

 **Line Break**

"There," Naruto whispered as his eyes caught something with the aid of the moonlight.

"Is that one of them?" Tsunade questioned in disbelief as she and her teammates lay concealed on one of the compound rooftops, scoping it out as they searched for the brothers.

"Yes it is," Orochimaru confirmed understanding his teammate's disbelief. Since the man in front them was large and overweight unlike the heavily muscled Bingo Book pictures or descriptions of the Sai no Futago.

 _'Clearly his years occupying this village has made him lazy and probably weaker too,'_ Both Orochimaru and Naruto similarly thought as they wondered how much the obvious lack of training had affected the man before them and hopefully his brother too.

"Now what?" Jiraiya whispered glancing at Naruto.

"Now we kill you," A deep voice said behind the teens causing them to briefly stiffen before jumping up into action.

 **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"** Naruto called out, sending a clone with Jiraiya and Orochimaru who jumped down into the compound yard where the one brother stood. As he and Tsunade remained on the roof turning to face an equally large man who looked near identical to the first.

 **"Magen: Banshi no Himei(Demonic Illusion: Banshee's Shriek)!"** Naruto called out forming a chain of hand signs before casting his high pitched sound genjutsu which caused the large man to drop to his knees in pain as he clutched his ears falling under the illusion.

"Tsunade now!" Naruto called out to the blonde who didn't have to be told twice as she charged forward to the restrained large man.

Cocking her fist Tsunade used her strength amplifying technique as she sent out a punch to complete the combo she and Naruto had done several times before.

 _'WHAT?!' 'IMPOSSIBLE!'_ Naruto and Tsunade thought respectively in shock and alarm as a chubby hand caught the blonde's fist, effortlessly stopping her strength enhanced punch.

"YOUR TRICKS WON'T WORK ON ME!" The large man roared, using his rage to overcome the pain from Naruto's genjutsu as he stood up not bothering to break the illusion. Leaning back as he yelled **"Sai no kata hashike(Rhinoceros Shoulder Barge)!"** Before moving at speeds that were impossible for a man his size and merciless driving his shoulder into a trapped Tsunade's abdomen whose fist he still held.

"AHHH!" Tsunade cried out in agony as she flew back from the man, landing across the rooftop as she clutched her chest in pain.

 _With Clone_

 **"Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)!"** CloneNaruto called out finishing the set of hand seals for his strongest Doton jutsu. Before slamming his hands onto the ground as he turned the surface under the large man he was facing into a swamp effectively trapping him.

 _ **'Katon: Endan(Fire Release: Flame Bullet)!' 'Futon:Daitoppa(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!'**_ Jiraiya and Orochimaru both thought respectively. Before the whitehead chunin spat out the large amount of gathered oil in his mouth igniting it as he created a flame bullet. Which doubled in size and speed as a gust of wind from Orochimaru empowered it.

"Did we get him?" Jiraiya asked wondering if their most powerful combo got the man.

"No," A voice said behind them answering Jiraiya's question for the second time tonight.

 _'Shit,'_ the three teens cursed spinning around on guard earning a chuckle from the large man who thought it was amusing the way these kids playing ninja turned to face him.

 **"Doton: Sai Chikyu no Yoroi(Earth Release: Rhinoceros Earth Armour)!"** The large man called using no hand signs as he dropped to all fours. Causing the three teens to stare wide eyed as rock and earth rose from the ground covering him in a thick protective layer that made makeshift armour before an intimidating rock horn-like projection rose from the top of his earth covered head.

 **"Sai Satto(Rhinoceros Stampede)!"** The large man on all fours called before charging towards the three teens who tried dodging but failed as only Jiraiya succeeded barely moving out the way.

 **POOF**

Clone Naruto dispelled as the horn made contact with his chest, pushing aside Orochimaru the instant before it happened.

 _With Naruto_

 _'Tsunade!'_ Naruto thought in worry looking at his teammate who flew back screaming, before beginning a fast chain of hand seals as he prepared to use his most powerful Suiton jutsu that he could utilise without a water source.

 **"Suit-"** Naruto began calling out as he kneaded chakra in his gut preparing to shoot the large man with a blast of water. But failing as he charged towards him.

"I TOLD YOU YOUR TRICKS WON'T WORK ON ME! **Saishorudachaji(Rhinoceros Shoulder Charge)!"** The large man yelled crouching as he charged across the rooftop towards Naruto with his frightening speed.

 _'Shit,'_ Naruto cursed as he tried sending chakra to his limbs to dodge but failing to as the large suddenly turned course mid charge, colliding with the airborne Naruto and sending him flying back across the roof like he had done Tsunade.

"Argh," Naruto groaned in pain knowing that something in him had definitely broken despite his impressive durability before cursing as he got his dispelled clone's memories.

 _'What are we going to do?'_ Naruto urgently thought, pushing aside his pain as he stood up, racking his brain for a plan for his outclassed team to execute.

 **"Saishorudachaji(Rhinoceros Shoulder Charge)!"** Naruto heard again from behind him causing him to curse again as he swiftly spun around preparing to receive the blow but not having to as he heard two words that instantly caused his body to wash over in relief.

 **"Henge: Konogonyoi(Transformation: Adamantine Staff)!"** Naruto heard before watching as an extending staff knocked aside the large incoming man.

 _'Sensei!'_ Naruto and his teammates thought in relief as they saw the bearded Sarutobi land on the rooftop with his adamantine bo staff.

"I thought I told you to lay low," Hiruzen voiced his tone leaking with obvious disappointment causing Naruto to turn away in shame as he saw his sensei's eyes particularly lingering on him. "I'll deal with you later." Hiruzen added a cold edge in his tone before jumping down to take on both brothers at the same time as his injured charges watched.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"And what happened then?" Mikoto asked completely engrossed by the Yonnin's story.

"Sensei decimated them with just his bo staff," Naruto replied, remembering how awed he, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru were as they watched Hiruzen defeat two opponents with just a bo staff after they had failed to do so with their strongest jutsu. "He killed them and freed the town before turning his staff on us." Naruto added grimacing as he remembered how his sensei 'dealt' with them when they got back to Konoha demanding they 'spar' as they fought him four against one.

Mikoto laughed as saw the Yonnin grimace. Trying to imagine a chibi version of him fighting a one sided battle against the Hokage with his chibi teammates as the old man 'dealt' with them. She just couldn't imagine it especially having seen first-hand how powerful the man before her was, failing to imagine him ever weak.

"What?" Mikoto suddenly asked blushing subconsciously as she broke from her laughter, noticing the Yonnin looking at her intently.

"Nothing," Naruto lied quickly, shaking his head. In truth he had been watching the Uchiha woman laugh, mesmerized by the sight and sound of it. Having never once seen her like that before, even on their missions.

"So what happened to Okitsu Town?" Mikoto asked curiously wanting the Yonnin to get back to his story knowing it had a point behind.

"It was liberated," Naruto stated. "Even though we left immediately after sensei killed the two brothers, word of Okitsu Town's liberation eventually reached us." Naruto added. "Then in the Second Great Shinobi War Tsunade-chan and I ran into Masaka in Tanzaku Town." Naruto continued his voice dropping sadly as he remembered that eye opening encounter.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Outskirts of Tanzaku Town_

"Tsu-Tsu we can't," Naruto mumbled against his wife's lips protesting as she tried to undo the clasps of his Senju armour.

"Why not?" Tsunade whined breaking their kiss as she pulled back.

"Because we are out in the open." Naruto stated, gesturing at the woodland around them that they were about to be intimate in.

"As if that ever stopped us." Tsunade brushed off with a seductive smirk before pulling Naruto back into a kiss but stopping as the man used his hands to gently block her movement. "What is it Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked getting slightly pissed, her and her husband hadn't had some alone time in weeks due to the ongoing war and she wanted him.

"I don't want to hurt the baby." Naruto admitted lowly in mild embarrassment as he voiced his fear of hurting their growing child whilst they were intimate.

"Naruto-kun you won't hurt the baby." Tsunade reassured, smiling lovingly at this amazing man she had married who could be such an idiot at times.

"But wh-"

"You won't hurt the baby," Tsunade repeated stopping the man's protest. "Even with your impressive size Naruto-koi," the blonde added, seeing that he was still reluctant as she let her hand slowly reach under his armour before slipping it into the pants of his bodysuit and grasping him, causing the blonde to smirk as her hand felt the undeniable effect she had on him. "You won't hurt our baby." Tsunade reassured whispering before closing the distance between her and Naruto, not giving the man a chance to further protest as she silence him with a heated kiss.

"Wait," Naruto whispered breathlessly pulling away from the kiss, causing the blonde to curse again as she wondered what it was now. "We are still in the open." Naruto stated taking his wife's hand before **shunshin** ing them both into the nearby Tanzaku Town.

 **Line Break**

 _Tanzaku Town Inn_

"Welcome I'm Masaka and how may I help you?" A voice drunkenly greeted as Naruto and Tsunade entered the inn they had decided to stay in during the one day they had managed to get together away from the war.

"Masaka," Tsunade and Naruto whispered in unison as they stared in shock at the woman before them. "What happened?" Tsunade whispered as she looked at the once beautiful woman who now looked years over what the blonde suspected to be her age, missing an arm with an ugly scar across her face.

"You," Masaka growled venomously, instantly recognising two of the five people she had hated over the years. Despite them having grown older Masaka could never have forgotten their faces. "You did this." Masaka answered her once angelic voice dripping with venom as she noticed the blonde looking at the area that once had her now missing arm. "You did this. You got Otoki killed."

"Otoki," Tsunade repeated in shock and sadness hearing the lovely woman had died.

"Masaka what happened?" Naruto questioned not knowing why the woman was blaming them after their sensei had liberated Okitsu Town.

"I told you not to free us!" Masaka roared venomously as she lunged across the counter she stood behind throwing her one fist out to the red haired man before her.

"Masaka what happened?" Naruto repeated, effortlessly catching the drunk woman's fist.

"I asked you not to save us, why did you save us?" Masaka asked tearfully as she failed to retract her trapped fist from Naruto's hand.

"Because you were living under the tyranny of two murderers and we had to free you," Tsunade answered not knowing why this woman was acting like this.

"Well after you so _nobly freed_ us, word got out about what you did." Masaka explained venomously glaring at the blonde who thought she was a hero. "Then _she_ came. She butchered everyone demanding to know who took her revenge from her and killed the bastards who took her family."

"Who?"

"DOES IT MATTER?!" Masaka yelled angrily. "She killed Otoki and rest of the town because you four decided to _save_ us!"

Naruto and Tsunade both looked away ashamed as they realised the consequence of their actions, even from the woman's vague explanation they got the picture of what had happened. A woman with a vendetta against Kiyomori and Kichimori killed the townsfolk where the two brothers died. Wanting to know who saved them but the townspeople not knowing since Team Hiruzen left before the people could even know who did it.

"Masaka w-" Tsunade began wanting to apologise but was stopped by a hard glare as the woman venomously turned to her.

"Otoki-chan and I knew it was you, she died believing you _saved_ us but you didn't. You just condemned our town to death by doing the one thing I begged you not to. Now get out I don't want to hear your apologises"

 **FLASHBACK END**

Naruto sighed sadly as he remembered that day he never thought their actions would have such consequences.

"Tsunade-chan and I were so ashamed of what we had inadvertently done that we couldn't even tell our teammates." Naruto added knowing that till this day no one from Team Hiruzen knew the truth besides him and his wife.

"Did you find out who the woman was?" Mikoto questioned quietly as she saw the look of regret in the Yonnin's eyes.

"No," Naruto answered. "We tried to but with the war we just couldn't." Naruto added wondering now as he thought about it if Tsunade had specifically chosen Tanzaku Town in her grief filled state eleven years ago because of what happened with Masaka there.

"Look Mikoto I know you have good intentions like we did and I know you want to go save them." Naruto continued, hoping the Uchiha understood now why he wanted the town to fight Gato themselves. "But we don't know what the effects might be if we just go play hero. Yes it's unlikely for a brutal nin to go do to Nami no Kuni what happened in Okitsu if we kill Gato. But our actions might have unforeseen consequences."

"By us stopping the townsfolk from even trying to save themselves, how do we know that the next time another Gato comes around they won't just wait for another hero to come along, instead of doing something themselves. And what happens if that time there is no Mikoto Uchiha or Naruto Uzumaki-Senju to save them?" Naruto question causing Mikoto to frown conflicted as she began seeing his point of letting Tazuna try rally the town and face Gato alone first instead of swooping in and fighting their fight for them, possibly weakening the town if such a thing happened again in the future.

"And if they ask for help or if Tsunami hears they failed?" Mikoto questioned wanting to know what the Yonnin would do then.

"Then we will help them," Naruto answered praying to Kami though that the same result as what happened in Okitsu by him helping those people won't happen in Nami no Kuni.

"Fine," Mikoto agreed deciding to trust the man, like she always had on their missions before making her way to the woman and child to tell them it was time to go.

 **Line Break**

 _Konoha_

 _Shinobi Academy_

Toka sighed as she stood waiting outside the academy she knew her grandmother was on her way but she would have preferred having her here now so she wouldn't have to deal with these annoying civilians.

"Senju-sama how was your day at the academy?" A civilian man questioned his daughter next to him, whom Toka remembered from class but couldn't quite remember her name.

"It was boring," Toka muttered under her breath causing the man to chuckle as he thought she was joking.

"Senju-sama I was wondering where is your grandfather?" A civilian woman asked shamelessly blushing as she and several other civilians came over to talk to Toka.

"Yes I haven't seen him come with you to the academy lately," Another civilian woman added also blushing knowing she would have noticed the handsome man that sometimes brought Toka to the academy but having not seen him the last couple of days.

"He's on mission," Toka informed earning gasps and curious looks from the surrounding civilians who wanted to know all about the powerful Yonnin's mission.

"What mission?" "I'm sure it's dangerous." "Has he gone to fight a whole village?" "Will he be okay?" The civilians all broke out together causing Toka to growl as they all at once repeatedly threw questions and statements at her.

"I'm sure Toka-san doesn't know what Naruto-sama's mission is." Iruka interrupted breaking the civilians from their questioning frenzy as he grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her away before any of the civilians could protest.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei," Toka said as she and Iruka stopped away from the civilians.

"Its fine Toka," Iruka reassured smiling at the girl whose position had changed in class since he stopped neglecting her moving from dead-last to the top half, though he suspected the impressive change also had something to do with the girl's grandparents. "Where's your grandmother Toka?" Iruka asked knowing that either both her grandparents or at least one of them always picked her up and dropped her off.

"She on her way -ttebayo!"Toka said smiling at the man whom had changed in a way Toka liked since the announcement unlike most of the rest.

Iruka unlike a bulk of the population in Konoha had apologized to Toka for his earlier treatment and just treated her like a normal person. The majority of the rest however hadn't apologized and though they had changed it irked Toka the way they had.

Calling her 'Senju-sama' or 'Namikaze-sama' constantly reminding Toka that the only reason they were nice to her was because of what she was not who she was. Reminding her that if she wasn't a Senju or the Fourth's daughter they would still be calling her 'demon' and treating her the way they were before.

"Toka-chan." Toka heard from behind her causing her to smile as she turned to face her grandmother.

"Baachan you are here -ttebayo!" Toka said excitedly said as she ran to her grandmother and hugged before pulling away as she remembered something. "Baachan we don't have to train today do we?" Toka asked whining, not wanting to training in chakra control exercises or go through a boring theory lecture the day her ojiisan was coming back.

"No," Tsunade replied feeling slightly offended that Toka had an obvious irking for her lessons that maybe boring but were necessary for what her and Naruto planned to teach her. "Your ojiisan is coming back and I'm planning on making ramen."

"YATTA!" Toka said excitedly drooling at the thought of a large bowl of her baachan's steaming ramen that she loved but was only limited to having four times a week.

Tsunade laughed as she watched her granddaughter she knew the girl LOVED her ramen and always wanted to have it just like both Kushina and Naruto. But looking at Toka now Tsunade could see the girl looked healthier and taller, even if it was just by a bit and that told the laughing blonde she had made the right call.

"Thank-you," Tsunade said smiling appreciatively at Iruka who just waved her off saying it was nothing.

Toka smiled as she and Tsunade made their way to the Senju Compound. She was getting ramen tonight and didn't have to train which made the girl happy. Don't get her wrong Toka loved training and getting stronger but she had been expecting to be learning how to blow out flaming dragons by now like her ojiisan had.

But instead she was learning chakra control and theory from her grandmother with taijutsu and shurikenjutsu from her grandfather. Thinking of her grandfather Toka couldn't help but smile wider remembering his promise during one of their training sessions.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Relax your stance more Toka," Naruto said in his sensei voice as he trained Toka in the taijutsu style his mother and father had taught him. It had no actual name but most Senju and some Uzumaki used it since it focused on unpredictability which worked well against dojutsu like the Sharingan and against taijutsu experts who may pick up patterns of the stance you are using.

"Hai sensei," Toka said doing exactly as her grandfather asked as she relaxed her stance before going through the katas he had shown her.

"Very good Toka-chan," Naruto voiced smiling proudly at his granddaughter as he saw her perfectly complete the katas.

"Thanks ojiisan," Toka said earning a hard flick to her forehead. "OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" The girl whined as she rubbed her head.

"What have I told you to call me when we are in training?" Naruto questioned reminding Toka that when they trained he was her sensei not her grandfather.

"BUT YOU CALLED ME TOKA-CHAN DATTEBAYO!" Toka protested loudly earning a slightly embarrassed look from Naruto who remembered how he had told her he would only call her 'Toka' in their training sessions and not 'Toka-chan'.

"She's right," Tsunade said laughing from the side-lines as she watched her granddaughter put her husband in his place.

"Moving on," Naruto said shooting his wife a betrayed look as he promised himself to get her back for that tonight. "Kunai throwing." Naruto announced earning a groan from Toka who thought her grandfather was going to say jutsu instead of boring 'kunai throwing'. "Toka what have I told you about the importance of the basics?" Naruto asked hearing his granddaughter's protest.

"But ojii- OWWW!"

"But sensei if you teach me how to turn one kunai into a thousand like you did I wouldn't have to aim properly since I won't be able to miss the target with all those kunai." Toka pointed out wanted her ojiisan to show the first jutsu he used in his spar.

"You're right Toka." Naruto partially agreed sighing as he understood where his granddaughter was coming from and the logic behind her words.

"So you going to teach me the jutsu -ttebayo!" Toka said excitedly getting a chance to finally learn a cool jutsu.

"No," Naruto stated earning protests from Toka who whined saying he just said she was right. "Because Toka you won't always have the time to perform the jutsu and even if you do the jutsu is very chakra taxing, which makes it useless if you are low on your chakra reserves." Naruto continued knowing his granddaughter knew about chakra reserves and exhaustion having covered it with Tsunade previously. "And the jutsu is very hard to use when you enemies are among allies." Naruto added reciting what Hiruzen had said when he taught him and Orochimaru the jutsu.

"Bu-"

"Toka watch," Naruto cut off his granddaughter knowing that she was a more visual and tactile learning that a verbal one. And that lecturing her all day would not get his point across.

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu),"** Naruto whispered using the jutsu Tsunade had banned their granddaughter from using until she improved her chakra control.

"You five," Naruto said pointing at five of his ten clones. "You know what to do?" Naruto questioned earning nods from the clones who knew what to do since they had their boss's memory before they moved forward to do what their boss wanted.

"Toka I want to watch," Naruto said gesturing at his clones as four of them henged and one remained the same.

"If those four kunoichi were my enemies." Naruto began gesturing at the four who had henged into only kunoichi to make the demonstration clearer. "And my clone was my ally," Naruto continued pausing as he pointed at his unhenged clone. "I wouldn't be able to use the jutsu." Naruto explained making a point to throw one kunai before multiplying it into fifty. Dispelling all his clones even his unhenged one as the fifty kunai rained down on all of them.

"But I would be able to use kunai throwing," Naruto stated sending the second batch of five bunshin forward who copied the first five with four of them henged and one of them not. "Watch," Naruto said firmly, grabbing two kunai in each hand before dispelling the henged ones as he tossed the kunai leaving behind his one unhenged clone.

"I understand ojiisan," Toka begrudgingly admitted as she saw her grandfather's point and the disadvantage of using the jutsu.

"I know you want to get strong Toka-chan," Naruto said not bothering to flick his granddaughter's forehead as he kneeled in front of her. "And I know you think you need flashy jutsu for that." Naruto continued knowing that just like him when he was young that's what the girl thought. "But basics Toka-chan that's the first step to making you strong, they build your foundation," Naruto added. "And I promise after we are done with the basics I'll show you some of the cool jutsu you saw." Naruto promised earning a grin from Toka who instantly grew excited at the mere thought of learning the jutsu her grandfather had used during his spar.

"You promise?" Toka questioned barely containing her excitement.

"I promise."

"YATTA I AM GOING TO BE SO COOL DATTEBAYO!" Toka yelled eagerly earning a laugh from Naruto and Tsunade who came over.

"But only after you also complete your chakra control exercises," Tsunade added stopping next to Naruto.

"Baachan!" Toka whined knowing she struggled with those exercises.

"No complaining Toka or else I will flick your forehead," Naruto said firmly entering his sensei mode again. "Now back to kunai throwing." Naruto added holding out a dulled kunai for Toka to take.

"Hai sensei," Toka said taking the kunai as she listened to her ojiisan on how to properly throw it.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Baachan what time is ojiisan coming home?" Toka questioned wanting to know when she would see her grandfather who had been away for the past few days.

"Before dinner," Tsunade promised remembering the message Naruto sent via summon that him and Mikoto were escorting two civilians they met on their way to Konoha, forcing the two to slow down their pace.

Toka smiled as she heard this she truly enjoyed ramen more when she ate it with her grandparents and tonight she would get that chance.

 **Line Break**

 _Senju Compound_

Naruto smiled as he entered the Senju Compund, he had just taken Tsunami and Inari to see the Hokage. As he and Mikoto reported the success of their mission to the old man before explaining Tsunami and her son's predicament. The Hokage had been kind enough to welcome them and offer a small apartment for them to stay free of charge until Tazuna sent word it was safe for them to return. Tsunami had at first been reluctant to accept such generosity but at both Naruto and the Hokage's insistence she had accepted.

"OJIISAN!" Naruto heard the instant he entered his home before nearly being knocked over by Toka who hugged him.

"Toka-chan," Naruto said warmly, embracing the girl.

"How was the mission?" Toka asked wanted her ojiisan to describe one of his cool missions like he always did when he came home.

"It was fine Toka-chan," Naruto said earning a disappointed look from Toka, causing the man to chuckle as he knew what she wanted to hear. "I'll tell you later Toka," Naruto promised. "But first I have to see your baachan."

"She's in the kitchen making ramen." Toka said excitedly her good mood returning.

"She's making ramen," Naruto repeated sharing a grin with Toka who could see her ojiisan shared her excitement.

"But only one bowl for both of you." A voice said behind the two causing them to both groan as they turned to face Tsunade.

"Oh come on Tsu-Tsu, I'm sure there are ways I can _persuade_ you to give us more than one." Naruto whispered huskily drawing Tsunade into his arms.

"Not in front of Toka there aren't," Tsunade whispered back glancing at their granddaughter as she barely resisted the urge to let Naruto 'persuade' her, having been away from his arms the past two days.

"Fine," Naruto muttered sighing as he let his wife go.

"Since I'm feeling generous you two can have two bowls," Tsunade announced earning smiles from both Uzumaki. "But only if you _persuade_ me later." Tsunade added lowly so only Naruto could hear.

"Make it three and you have a deal," Naruto bargained smirking earning a scoff from Tsunade who knew very well even if she gave him no ramen the man would still be 'persuading' her tonight.

"Fine," Tsunade agreed before placing a linger kiss on Naruto's lips to welcome him back having truly missed him "Dinner is ready." Tsunade announced pulling back before she left the room with the two hungry Uzumaki following.

 **Line Break**

 _Uchiha Compound_

Mikoto sighed as her shoulder sagged in sadness entering the compound, she would be lying if she said she was happy to be home since she was anything but. In the past few months Mikoto had only been anywhere near remotely happy when she was outside of the village with Naruto.

Thinking of the Yonnin Mikoto sighed but this time in happiness, thinking of the man who had made her laugh today for the first time in three years since the night of the massacre. A part of her knew the excitement she felt and the way her heart fluttered each time Naruto and her went for their weekly two to three day missions was inappropriate.

But Mikoto couldn't help it she found herself counting down the seconds until their next mission each time she came home. What that meant the Uchiha didn't want to look deep into, dismissing it as her just looking forward to the time she got to spend with the only person she could consider a friend in the whole of Konoha since her and Tsume were still at odds.

"Mikoto," A cold voice said as she entered her home. "I thought we agreed you would stop going on these missions." Fugaku said stepping out from the shadows as he stood in front of his wife glaring down at her with his Sharingan.

"You ordered me to Fugaku we did not 'agree'," Mikoto shoot back in an equally icy tone as she activated her own Sharingan not believing this was the man she had one loved and might still do. "You cannot order me around Fugaku." Mikoto added before moving past her husband to make her way to one of the guest rooms that she had moved into.

"You are my wife an-"

"You do not get to call me that," Mikoto interrupted angrily as rounded on the Uchiha man. "Until you start treating me as your wife you do not get to call me that." The Uchiha woman repeated before turning back around and continuing to her room. Praying to Kami the next days would fly by so her and Naruto could go on their next mission.

 **Line Break**

 _Senju Compound_

"N-N-Naruto w-wait" Tsunade moaned as her husband left a hot trail of burning kisses down her neck, they had said goodnight to Toka and put her to bed. And were about to begin their lovemaking but the blonde had something to say before she lost the ability to form complete sentences.

"What's wrong Hime?" Naruto asked raising his head from the blonde's neck as he looked down at her.

"I'm pregnant," Tsunade informed nervously as she closely watched her husband.

"P-pregnant" Naruto stuttered as he processed what he heard. "You're p-pregnant?" Naruto questioned needing confirmation that he hadn't heard wrong.

"Yes I'm pregnant." Tsunade confirmed fearfully waiting for the man's reaction before smiling as she saw his eyes glinting.

"Tsu-Tsu you're pregnant!" Naruto said happily before kissing his wife. "Have you told Toka? Have you told anyone?" Naruto asked breaking their kiss causing Tsunade to laugh happily as she was infected by the man's contagious excitement.

"Yes Naruto-koi I'm pregnant but I haven't told Toka or anyone besides Shizune who confirmed the test. I wanted us to do it together." Tsunade explained earning a grateful look from the man as he looked down at his breath-taking wife. "Now go back to doing what you were doing or are you 'afraid to hurt the baby'." Tsunade playfully teased as she quoted what Naruto said all those years ago outside of Tanzaku Town. Earning an unamused look from Naruto who could see his wife was clearly mocking him before he brought his lips back down to hers, wanting to show her just how much he loved her and how unafraid he was this time round.

 **A/N: So here is the next chapter, hope you liked it. Several things did happen like Tsunade being pregnant, Tsunami going to Konoha with Inari and the Team Hiruzen flashback. Now before you ask yes the Wave Arc will still happen the same time as cannon but it will be different.**

 **Now about the Team Hiruzen flashback, that was an idea I got to show their relationship and time growing up. I would appreciate feedback about that, if you guys want more throughout the story or if I should just stop since I know several people aren't really into flashbacks. But if you liked it I'll add a handful throughout the story.**

 **Now two other issues I feel need to be dealt with without giving away any serious spoilers. Tsunade and Mikoto will not do anything remotely romantic to each other. Also Naruto still remembers his deal with Shinigami I'm just trying to establish other things before falling back to that.**

 **And finally as usual thank you for your support it means ALOT, especially those who are helping me with a few ideas. So please keep reviewing and reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **Chapter is UnBeta'd so please bear with the errors.**

 **A/N: Before we begin the next chapter I would like to inform you all my readers that I typed this out on my phone so there sadly will be more errors. Since my laptop crashed after I dropped it, going into some kinda continuous auto repair loop on the start up screen that I need to get fixed. So until then my chapters will be all typed out on mobile meaning more errors since my mediocre spell check apparently has a mind of its own. LOL. I just hope that the format is okay to at least read until then.**

 **Pairings: Naru/Tsu/Miko and Toka/Hina. Stop PMing me about them.**

 **Thank You. Now on with the chapter.**

 _Five Months Later_

 _Konoha_

 _Training Ground Three_

 **"Rai-"** Naruto began to call out as he channelled, along his bo staff, the large amount of electrical chakra that he needed for the first B-rank Raiton jutsu that he was learning. But stopped as the lightning faded as it had done the past fifty times he had tried it.

"Dammit," Naruto cursed lowly as his frustrations began to grow. Earning a concerned look from Mikoto who stood across from the Yonnin, watching him as she helped him master Raiton.

"You need to keep calm Naruto," Mikoto told her usually calm friend whom she could see was becoming increasingly frustrated. "Raiton is very difficult to master and it doesn't help that it's not one of your affinities either." Mikoto added, knowing just how difficult it was to master a nature transformation that wasn't ones affinity. Having still failed with mastering Futon herself despite having Naruto as her teacher, whom was undeniably one of the strongest shinobi in the village contested by only the other Yonnin, and the Hokage himself.

"Of course Mikoto- _sama_ ," Naruto muttered lowly frustrated earning a blush from the Uchiha woman. Who heard him causing her mind to drift to her memories of her frequent inappropriate dreams of the Yonnin that had him saying those exact words as she ordered him to do _things_ to her.

"I-I'm being serious Naruto," Mikoto said. Trying to push away her dirty thoughts of the man before her. "Getting frustrated will only make it harder for you to master Raiton." The Uchiha added earning a sigh from Naruto who knew she was right.

Ever since his spar in the chunin exam stadium Naruto had been trying to master Raiton as he honed his other skills. Initially it had just been his sensei training him when they both were free. But Naruto after two months of training with just his sensei had not progressed as much as he liked. So he had asked Tsunade, Mikoto and even Sakumo's son Kakashi to help him with Raiton. Which they did but even after months of training with the additional three and his sensei Naruto had barely made any progress with the nature transformation and that frustrated him. Everything else he trained in was going well, everything but Raiton which he seemed incapable of learning.

"So what now Mikoto-sensei?" Naruto half-jokingly asked turning to the Uchiha who had become his friend the past months as he pushed his frustrations aside. Wanting to know what else she had planned for their training session since the jutsu was clearly not working for him.

"Mikoto-sensei," Mikoto repeated giggling slightly as she thought about how ridiculous it was for a man of the Yonnin's prowess to call her that. "What happened to Mikoto-sama?" The Uchiha jokingly shot back with a raised eyebrow, earning a look from the Yonnin that caused her to panic as she thought she had overstepped the bounds of their friendship.

"I'm sor-" Mikoto began to apologise in a panicked voice but was waved off by the Yonnin who realised the raven head thought she had offended him which she hadn't.

"It's fine Mikoto," Naruto interrupted. "I'm just surprised with how different you are from all the other uptight Uchiha I have met." Naruto added explaining the reason behind his reaction. Earning a blush from Mikoto who felt her heart flutter from hearing those words.

Over the months Mikoto and Naruto had grown closer, after he shared the story about Okitsu Town the two had exchanged more about their pasts. Which had naturally resulted in a stronger bond forming between them to the point that Mikoto had accepted she had growing affections for the Yonnin and had even told her friend Tsunami about them. But like she had promised the civilian woman, Mikoto had promised herself also that she would never act on them, despite how much a large part of her wanted to, after seeing how happy he was with his pregnant wife Tsunade. Which contradicted her near nonexistent relationship with Fugaku which had further crumbled over the past months. But hearing those words Mikoto couldn't help herself she had to know what Naruto thought of her. So bracing herself Mikoto looked at the man she had grown to care for more than she should as she prepared to ask what he meant but was interrupted by a loud familiar yell that carried across the training ground.

"YOSHI NARUTO-SAMA MY SECOND ETERNAL RIVAL I HAVE FOUND YOU!" Gai enthusiastically yelled causing Mikoto to inwardly curse as she turned to look at the man who had proclaimed Naruto as his second 'eternal' rival after the defeat he was dealt during their first spar several months ago. Coming towards them with Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai and Anko.

"Gai-san," Naruto greeted evenly looking at the man he would often spar with for his taijutsu training when his sensei was unavailable and his best friend Jiraiya was out of the village. "How can I help you?" Naruto asked looking at the five jounin he had interacted with greatly the past months often sparring with them and teaching them a thing or two when he could.

"Well Naru-" Anko began in her usual sultry tone that she used whenever she talked to the gorgeous man before her. Wanting to tell him how he could _help_ her or rather her _help_ him since she wanted to thankhim for better sealing the curse mark on her neck than Jiraiya had. But was interrupted by Kurenai who covered her friend's mouth to stop her from saying the inappropriate innuendos she knew the violet head wanted to say to the Yonnin before her.

"We were hoping you would spar with us Naruto-sama," Kurenai informed, as she ignored Anko's muffled protests. "If you have the time of course." The red eyed woman added as she looked at the man who had taught her a few genjutsu the past months, hoping to finally beat him in a spar since she and her friends had not yet beaten him once in all the spars they had had against him even with Mikoto and the added Asuma.

 _'A spar'_ Naruto thought to himself as he considered Kurenai's words. On one hand he definitely had the time since his pregnant wife was at the compound teaching Shizune, his granddaughter was also there busy teaching her admirers the Konohamaru Corps and his scheduled meeting with his sensei didn't start until a couple of hours from now.

But on the other hand today was his Raiton training day according to the intense training regime he had set for himself and despite the fact that he had made little to no progress with it today he was truthfully enjoying his time with Mikoto and didn't want to end it quite yet. Also he did not want to deal with Maito Gai's over enthusiastic yells that he knew would come after the spar right now.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-san," Naruto apologised coming to a decision. "But I am busy today maybe tomorrow." The Yonnin added earning disappointed looks from the five jounin and a gleeful one from Mikoto.

"It's fine Naruto-sama," Kurenai said sharing a look with Anko as they noticed the look on Mikoto's face. "Maybe tomorrow." Kurenai added, repeating the Yonnin's words as she wondered if she and her friend had interrupted more than just a training session between the duo before her.

"NARU-" Gai began protesting in his usual booming voice. But was interrupted by Kakashi and Asuma who dragged him away out of the training ground as they followed Anko and Kurenai.

"So what now?" Naruto asked as he turned back to the Uchiha having watched the five jounin leave.

"Now," Mikoto began nervously, wondering if she should ask Naruto what she wanted to before they were interrupted but deciding against it as her nerves got the best of her. "Now we go back to the Raiton jutsu." Mikoto announced earning a slight groan from the Senju armour wearing man causing Mikoto to giggle.

"No complaining Senju- _san_ ," Mikoto jokingly said as she suppressed her giggles trying to imitate the uptight Uchiha Naruto had mentioned. "Remember who you are speaking to, an elite." Mikoto added earning an amused look from Naruto who had to admit his friend was doing a perfect imitation of a typical Uchiha.

"Of course Uchiha- _sama_ ," Naruto jokingly replied. Forcing a submissive tone in his voice, causing Mikoto to blush as her loins moistened, hearing the Yonnin say the exact words he did in her erotic dreams of him, just in far more clothing than he usually had on in them.

"W-well get to it Senju- _san_!" Mikoto barked forcing the same uptight Uchiha tone in her voice as she tried hiding her blush. Earning a slight chuckle from Naruto who looked down at his bo staff missing the longing look that the raven head sent his way.

 **Line Break**

 _Secret Location: Underground Root Base_

"A-argh," Fugaku groaned as he swung the large arm of his incomplete flaming black and yellowed eyed Susano'o, feeling the straining of manifesting the humanoid as the chakra arm knocked back the last two Root Agents that he was sparring against.

Not giving the agents a chance to get up Fugaku moulded his chakra from inside the humanoid, breathing in deeply as held up a signal tiger seal. Before mentally calling out _**'Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Flame Dragon Bullet)!'**_ as he spewed out a large amount of flames from his mouth that took the form of a dragon. Burning the two Root Agents he had just knocked aside, ending the spar as he killed them.

"How's your vision?" A voice asked as Fugaku released his Susano'o before deactivating his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"It's fine," Fugaku lied as he barely made out Danzo who stood a few meters away from him.

"Do not lie to me Fugaku," Danzo warned dangerously before discreetly signalling to the Root agents he had hidden around the underground training base. "You can barely see," Danzo correctly deduced as he watched Fugaku barely dodge the strategically aimed kunai he had signalled his hidden Root Agents to launch.

"My vision is fine," Fugaku repeated lowly as he glared at Danzo activating his Sharingan.

"You need the transplant." Danzo stated unfazed by Fugaku's glare.

"I told you already Danzo, I won't do that to my own blood." Fugaku angrily shot down the man's suggestion for fixing his diminishing sight, knowing it crossed a line even he said he wouldn't cross despite all of the bad he had done.

"Then perhaps you did not love _them_ enough," Danzo concluded manipulating the Uchiha before him as he referred to the now dead woman and two girls that were in the Uchiha man's life that he was very much aware of despite Fugaku's attempt to keep them secret.

Fugaku's jaw clenched as he heard Danzo dare mention the three people he had lost the night of the massacre. He wanted to kill the bandaged man right then and there but didn't since he still needed him alive for now. So instead Fugaku settled for glaring dangerously at the man as he let his Sharingan shift into its evolved form, the Mangekyo.

"Do not speak of them." Fugaku warned lowly, his cold voice sending chills down the spines of the 'emotionless' hidden Root agents that were ready to jump in if the Uchiha attempted to attack their leader.

"If you plan to avenge them you need the transplant." Danzo stated, unnerved by the glaring Uchiha whom he knew he would have to kill after he was done using him. "No matter the cost." The Warhawk added in a serious tone before leaving behind a glaring Fugaku who watched the bandaged man leave, considering his words.

 **Line Break**

 _Senju Compound Training Ground_

"BOSS!" An excited Konohamaru yelled as he henged into Toka. The girl his grandfather had introduced him to, whom he had grown to respect and admire after seeing the way she also lived in her grandfather's shadow like he did. "HEY BOSS LOOK!"

"Konohamaru," Toka said in a overly sweet voice, as she turned away from Udon to look at the Sarutobi who had henged into her. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT HENGING INTO ME DATTEBAYO!" Toka yelled bonking the transformed boy on his head, causing the henge to dispel as the rest of the Konohamaru Corps laughed at their friend who was rubbing his head as he got up from the ground.

"Boss what was that for?!" Konohamaru complained earning a sigh from Udon who knew why their boss had done it. She hated them henging into her since they often made her look funny when they failed to perfect their henges and she also found it confusing when there were more than one of her if any of them managed a perfect henge. But Konohamaru never seemed to ever learn no matter how many times he got hit on the head.

"You know why." Toka answered before turning to the newest member of the Konohamaru Corps that was calling for her attention.

"NEESAN LOOK!" Inari yelled excitedly to his 'big sister'. His once moody attitude having done a one-eighty over the past months since befriending the three youngsters that made up the Konohamaru Corps.

"Very good Inari," Toka complemented as she saw the boy perfectly transform into the same man that he always did. Making sure to nod her head approvingly like her ojiisan did whenever she did something right during their training.

"Mine was better," Konohamaru jealously huffed as he saw his friend/rival perfectly perform a henge.

"No mine was," Inari offended said, dropping his henge of Kaiza as he glared back at his bestfriend/rival.

"Mine was," Konohamaru repeated getting into Inari's face.

"No mine was," Inari scoffed back.

"Are you blind mine was way better!"

"You are the one that's blind and stupid too, mine was better!"

"Inari-kun's was better." Moegi tried to cut in as she stood up for the boy she had grown to admire. But was ignored as the two rivals began yelling as they argued whose was better.

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice roared cutting off the boy's argument as everyone turned to the top of the training ground where an angry and very pregnant Tsunade stood with Shizune behind her. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS ARGUING ABOUT!?" Tsunade asked glaring at the two boys who always seemed to have some stupid reason for bickering.

"T-they are arguing about w-whose henge was b-bet-ter." Udon replied fearfully as him and the rest of the Konohamaru Corps along with Toka stood shaking as they prepared to face the angry blonde's wrath.

"I DON'T CARE WHICH ONE OF YOU GAKIS HAS A BETTER HENGE! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS TRAINING MY APPRENTICE IN PEACE! NOW TOKA CONTINUE YOUR TRAINING AND DO IT IN SILENCE!" Tsunade angrily ranted before turning back to the house she had just left as she repeatedly muttered under her breath how she must not kill her sensei's grandson.

"You don't have to train them in silence," Shizune said looking at the scared Toka knowing it was near impossible to do that. "Just keep it down." Shizune added before running after Tsunade as she heard the blonde impatiently yell her name.

"Boss your baachan is scary." Konohamaru said earning a nod from a pale Toka who recalled some of things that her grandmother had done since falling pregnant. Some of which had scared even her ojiisan and that said something. "We really should keep it down." Konohamaru added earning himself a bonk on the head from Toka.

"Keep it down," Toka repeated glaring at the Sarutobi. "It was your argument with Inari that made baachan mad in the first place dattebayo!" Toka yelled earning sweat drops from the three watching as they wondered if their boss had already forgotten what Shizune had just said about not making noise.

 **Line Break**

 _Uchiha Compound_

 **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)!"** Sasuke called out before he blew out a large fireball, his two tomoed Sharingan active as he trained in his father's large private dojo that he had been given permission to train in.

"Sasuke," an even voice called out authoritatively from behind him turning the panting Uchiha to Fugaku who stared at him with a stony expression.

"Tousama," Sasuke greeted back, straightening his posture as he looked at his father.

"Have you made any progress with the Senju?" Fugaku asked referring to the assignment he had given his son several months ago.

"No." Sasuke simply replied evenly, his voice hiding the fear he felt at disappointing the man before him.

"Why?"

"You once told me that a true Uchiha is above the rest." Sasuke answered quoting his father. "I refuse to be an Uchiha like Mikoto and throw myself at the dobe's feet like one of her useless fanboys to gain her trust." Sasuke explained refusing to even falsely imitate the actions of all those pathetic boys in his class that worshipped the dobe or to be like Mikoto whom his father had told him was a disgrace to the Uchiha since she grovelled at both the Hokage's and the dobe's grandfather's feet. Shaming their clan with her lack of self respect.

Fugaku felt a surge of pride fill his chest as he heard Sasuke say that. He knew he should have been mad but he wasn't. Sasuke was obviously a true Uchiha unlike the traitor Itachi whom he planned to kill after burning Konoha to the ground, since he had stopped being his son the moment he decided to massacre his own clan. Choosing the village over his own family.

"Continue your training," Fugaku instructed, not bothering to tell Sasuke how proud he felt as he turned away from his son, thinking how he had made the right choice by not listening to Danzo. He would not do what the old man suggested earlier. He would find another way to preserve his deteriorating sight that did not involve doing _that_ to his own blood.

 **Line Break**

 _Ichiraku's Ramen_

Tsunami hummed to herself as she made her way towards the waiting pair, two large bowls of steaming ramen in her hands.

"Here you go." Tsunami said smiling politely at the two teenage boys before her as she set the ramen down. Earning a blush from both boys as they looked at the attractive woman who had begun working at the stand two months ago.

"Geez Tsunami-chan business is really booming since _you_ started here." Ayame teasingly said, winking at the third member of the stand who worked there as a helping hand doing anything from cooking, cleaning to serving tables.

"Leave her alone," Teuchi said as he noticed the embarrassed look that crossed the kind woman's face.

"I'm only joking Tousan," Ayame said as she carried four bowls to the two couples waiting. "We all know business has increased because Toka came here with her grandparents." Ayame added earning a further embarrassed look from Tsunami who blushed.

"N-Naruto-sama and Tsunade-sama?" Tsunami inquired as Ayame came back.

"I see you've met them or rather him." Ayame said knowingly with a blush of her own as she looked at the flustered Tsunami, remembering how Toka had introduced her and her Tousan to the blonde woman and her Kami of a husband several weeks before Tsunami began to work here.

"Hai," Tsunami embarrassedly admitted, blushing for a reason completely different from the one Ayame thought as she remembered how she had disrespectfully addressed the man the first day they met. Calling him 'Naruto-san' instead of 'Naruto-sama'. Not knowing the position of importance he held just under the Hokage in the village.

"Tsunami-chan have you heard anything new from Tazuna-san?" Teuchi asked wanting to know about the situation Tsunami had told him and Ayame about.

"Hai I have," Tsunami answered thinking of the one thing that still caused her to worry despite the new lives her and Inari had started in Konoha. "He says him and the people have started to build a bridge that will topple Gato's influence and control." Tsunami recited telling Teuchi what she had told her friend Mikoto two nights ago.

"That's great news Tsunami-chan," Ayame said as she collected an empty bowl. "Very soon Nami no Kuni will be Gato free." Ayame added smiling at the blue haired woman, who smiled back hiding the worry she felt that her Tousan was hiding something and not telling her the whole truth.

"Mikoto-chan," Tsunami greeted happily as the Uchiha woman who had frequently checked up on her and Inari during their first days in Konoha, entered the ramen stand. "What are you doing here?" Tsunami asked surprised looking at the woman she had become fast friends with after they bonded over their strained relationships with their moody sons. Tsunami's having been fixed but Mikoto's hadn't.

"Tsunami-chan," Mikoto smiled as she greeted her only friend besides Naruto before greeting Ayame and Teuchi behind her. "I was done with my training so I thought I would stop by and visit." Mikoto answered her friend's question earning a sympathetic look from Tsunami who could tell from the Uchiha's eyes that she had really come here since she was lonely and had nowhere else to go. Which was understandable considering the unwelcoming hostile situation awaiting her at the Uchiha home that the raven head had told her about.

"How about I join you for a bowl of ramen?" Tsunami offered as she glanced at Teuchi who nodded to say it was fine for her to take a short break.

"I don't kno-"

"It's fine Uchiha-sama, have a bowl on the house."

"Thank-you Ayame-san but please call me Mikoto," The raven head insisted as she moved to sit at a table with Tsunami.

"Of course Mikoto," Ayame said smiling handing a menu to the Uchiha.

"Thank-you Ayame-san," Mikoto said gratefully as she accepted the menu. "And I will pay for the ramen." The Uchiha insisted politely knowing that despite her clan's accounts having been cleared after the massacre, she was still fairly well off from all the high ranked missions her and Naruto had done.

"Only if you leave a generous tip," Ayame jokingly conceited causing both Mikoto and Tsunami to laugh as the Uchiha temporarily forgot her problems at home and her heart's longing for a married man.

 **Line Break**

 _Senju Compound_

"Tsunade-sama what's wrong?" Shizune worryingly asked as she looked at the blonde who had suddenly stopped her teaching as she started crying.

"Do you think I am a terrible grandmother?" Tsunade tearfully asked turning to Shizune.

"No Tsunade-sama I don't, you're a great grandmother." Shizune reassured earnestly, knowing the blonde was from what she had observed.

"But I was too harsh on Toka-chan Shizune, I yelled at her." Tsunade argued causing Shizune to sigh as she realised the blonde was having one of her hormonal episodes that had induced a random breakdown.

"You weren't too harsh on her Tsunade-sama."

"No Shizune I was."

"No you weren't Tsunade-sama, it's just your hormones making you feel that you were." Shizune reassured knowing the blonde Legendary Medic would understand how pregnancy affected a woman especially one who was as far along as she was.

"You're right Shizune," Tsunade agreed after a moment of contemplating her apprentice's words. "I wasn't," Tsunade agreed smiling as she wiped her tears away. Feeling lighter as her mood did a one-eighty again, realising her apprentice was right.

It was her DAMNED hormones that were acting up again that made her feel the emotions she had just felt moments before. Just as they had when they made her feel or do irrational things like she had done just last week.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _A Week Ago_

 _Senju Compound_

"You ready?" Tsunade heard Naruto ask as he knelt in front of Toka. They were both in the girl's room as he inspected the four complex seal matrices he had drawn on their granddaughter's limbs. A combination of seals that formed an ancient Uzumaki Clan weight seal technique that was traditionally used on the younger members of the clan to ensure a safe way of them getting faster by weighing them down with a weight that was ideal for their smaller and weaker frames. Gradually increasing to ensure their growth remained unharmed.

"H-hai ojiisan I'm ready." Toka hesitantly answered causing Naruto and Tsunade to share a look as they caught her reluctant tone.

"Toka-chan you don't have to do this." Naruto told his granddaughter sincerely knowing that he would never force her to do anything.

"I know ojiisan it's just I'm nearly top kunoichi," Toka informed earning a proud look from both her grandparents who knew their granddaughter was only two places down from top kunoichi which was an amazing improvement that they had thought impossible in just a few months. "And I don't want the seals to slow me down and stop me from reaching there." Toka added explaining her reasons behind her reluctance, knowing that a loss of speed could be enough to make her lose her hard earned spot at the academy.

"You won't, I will teach you how to deactivate them for your spars." Naruto informed, despite the usual Uzumaki tradition that banned children from deactivating the seals during things like mere academy spars which he did not have the heart to do to Toka.

"Also your ojiisan used these seals when he was younger, meaning he has a greater advantage over you and a higher chance of becoming Hokage before you. You don't want that do you?" Tsunade asked sharing a slight smirk with Naruto since they knew just like during her training Toka would be motivated the second she heard the word Hokage.

"PUT THEM ON OJIISAN I'M GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE BEFORE YOU DATTEBAYO!" Toka yelled determinedly repeating the promise she had made to herself and her ojiisan, after her baachan had told her he shared her dream of being Hokage just like her kaasan and tousan had.

"Ok Toka," Naruto conceited with a chuckle, glad to see his granddaughter was now completely on board.

"Ready?" Naruto asked a final time as he prepared to activate her seals.

"Hai," Toka said with an eager nod before watching her grandfather's hands blur before her as he ran through a long chain of hand seals.

 **"Uzumaki Shirusutairu: Jū Shīruakutibēto,"** Naruto whispered activating the seals as he, Toka and Tsunade watched them glow brightly before vanishing.

"Did it wo-" Toka began asking but stopped as her body suddenly felt heavy before she fell into unconsciousness. Her limp body caught by Naruto before she fell over as he had predicted she would pass out from the massive activation chakra toll of the seal.

"She looks peaceful," Naruto stated laying Toka on her bed as Tsunade came over.

"She does." Tsunade agreed smiling as she stood next to her husband with her six months pregnant baby bump showing, the duo watching Toka sleep.

"Come on." Tsunade suddenly said after a moment, dragging Naruto outside the room.

"What's wron-", Naruto began to ask as he and Tsunade stopped in the hallway but was silenced by a heated kiss as his wife pulled his head down towards hers telling him what was bothering her.

"I can't Hime," Naruto told Tsunade as he pulled away from her, knowing she was having one of her random bouts of arousal.

"Why?" Tsunade whined leaning in for another kiss, causing Naruto to sigh as he moved back.

When he and Tsunade had told the villagers she was pregnant everyone was beyond overjoyed. They had all congratulated them and wished them well. However males like Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi, surprisingly Hiashi and many more had sent him sympathetic looks when Tsunade was not looking. At first he didn't know why and didn't bother to ask but now after months of being there for his pregnant wife he did know why. The random mood swings that ranged from the sudden bouts of arousal that had her waking up Naruto in the middle of the night to satisfy her to the random bouts of anger and other emotions that she felt over the smallest things that had Naruto ensuring his super strengthed wife didn't accidently destroy the house with Toka in, during one of her rants. That's why the males had felt sorry for him they had known and now he did too.

"Because Tsunade-chan I have a meeting." Naruto replied truthfully, closely reading his wife's expression like his sensei, Shikaku, Choza and Inoichi had advised him to do when dealing with her, to see if he had accidently set her off.

"With who?" Tsunade curiously asked.

"With Mebuki-san and Yoshino-san." Naruto answered before inwardly cursing knowing that was the wrong thing to say as he saw his wife's expression become suddenly angry.

"Mebuki Haruno and Yoshino Nara," Tsunade repeated in a overly calm tone that told Naruto she was pissed. "Why?"

"I don't know Hime they just asked for a meeting," Naruto truthfully explained.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not Hime after yesterday's council meeting they asked to meet with me today."

"But why Naruto? Why do they want to meet with you?!"

"I don't know Hime it probably has something to do with the Senju pro-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Tsunade interrupted yelling. "Are they in your _harem?!"_

"W-what?"

"Are they in your _harem?!_ Mebuki and Yoshino, did sensei approach you with the CRA behind my back?! Is that why you've been going on all these 'missions' with Mikoto Uchiha because you are planning on being with her too?!"

"Tsunade what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the CLAN RESTORATION ACT Naruto the one sensei placed you under!" Tsunade yelled. "The one that you plan to use to take Mikoto Uchiha, Yoshino Nara and Mebuki Haruno as your wives!"

Naruto sighed as he heard this he knew his wife was having a serious hormone induced bout of jealously. It had happened once before when she accused him of checking out Shizune which he hadn't. He knew he had to calm her down and have a rational conversation with her like he had the last time before she bashed down a wall or half the house.

"Tsunade sensei has not placed me under the CRA or yet alone talked to me about it. This is the first time I'm hearing of it." Naruto truthfully informed calmly. "And even if he had why would I accept without talking to you MY WIFE about it first, why would I plan to take three MARRIED women as wives?" Naruto asked causing Tsunade to frown as she thought over her husband's words.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade apologised tears forming in her eyes as she realised what irrational thing she had just accused her husband of. "It's just sensei came to me months ago Naruto and said I should consider allowing him to put you under the act. And I have been really stressing about it."

"Why? Did you honestly think I would consider or yet alone accept it?" Naruto questioned causing Tsunade to shake her head knowing he wouldn't. "You are the only woman for me Tsu-Tsu. You know that right?" Naruto asked his wife, pulling her into his arms.

"I know but sens-"

"I'll talk to him."

"But Tok-"

"I'll talk to him." Naruto reassured again, planning to have a few words with his sensei for going behind his back and approaching his wife like he had, having obviously upset her.

"Okay," Tsunade said sighing in relief at her husband's reassurance, glad that he would take care of the horrible CRA business her sensei had approached her with. "You better get to your meeting with Mebuki and Yoshino." Tsunade said wiping away her tears as she pulled out of her husband's embrace.

"I don't know," Naruto began mischievously. "Maybe I should go to the Inuzuka Compound first and meet with Tsume- _chan_ , the other member of my secret harem." Naruto jokingly continued earning a laugh from Tsunade who realised how ridiculous she had just been.

"Just go," Tsunade said lovingly as she smacked Naruto's arm playfully. Causing him to smile as he saw his wife had moved on from her bout of jealousy.

"I love you Tsu-Tsu and only you," Naruto told his wife sincerely to further reassure her that she had absolutely nothing to worry about.

"And I love you Naru," Tsunade said back before passionately kissing Naruto to convey her emotions of how much she did. "Now go," Tsunade whispered pulling away before watching her husband leave as she smiled realising how stupid she had just been.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Tsunade smiled as she remembered that day. She didn't know where the jealously had come from but it just had and part of her was glad it did since it got the CRA business which was on her mind for several months out into the open.

 _'I don't have to share Naruto-koi,'_ Tsunade thought happily, remembering how Hiruzen had approached her a couple days after that telling her the CRA was no longer necessary and even apologising for suggesting it. Which left the blonde wondering what Naruto had said since the old man was clearly shaken when they had the conversation. Obviously affected by the 'few words' Naruto had had with him.

 **Line Break**

 _Hokage's Office_

"Naruto," Hiruzen greeted warmly as the man walked into his office, he was glad there was no tension between them after the extremely intense conversation they had over the CRA last week.

"Sensei," Naruto greeted back as he sat across from Hiruzen, truthfully still a bit angry with him for what he had done to Tsunade. Although he partially understood the man's reasoning since the Senju and Uchiha had alarmingly dwindled, he did not however agree with him about his plan for 'restoring Konoha's strength' as he had put it.

"ANBU leave us," Hiruzen said like he usually did before the meetings he had with Naruto.

"Naruto," Hiruzen began as he stared at the Hokage monument looking out of his window, the ANBU having left. "Do you know that after you died I would do this nearly everyday." Hiruzen informed gravely as he recalled how he had done this each day he came into the office after the Second Shinobi War.

"Do what?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"Stare at the Hokage Monument like I am," Hiruzen informed. "I would just stare at it thinking of all that you missed and all that you failed to do because you died too young. Wondering how it was my fault as your sensei that you never got to do those things."

"Sensei it wasn't your fault what happened with Hanzo."

"It was Naruto," Hiruzen informed smiling sadly at his student who tried to reassure him. "Your death and Orochimaru's deflection was all my fault. My two greatest failures as Hokage and that's a burden I will forever have to carry as your sensei." Hiruzen added sadly causing the two men to fall into a sombre silence as they pondered his words.

"One of things I would think about as I stared at the monument," Hiruzen spoke up breaking the silence as he got back onto topic, recalling the reason he called Naruto here. "Was what your face would have looked like up there next to mine." Hiruzen added earning a look from Naruto who knew where his sensei was going.

"Sense-"

"You were always meant to be the fourth Hokage Naruto," Hiruzen interrupted turning to his student. "I knew that since the day you were a genin but sadly you missed that due to your tragic death."

"Naruto now that you are back and you've had time to settle in, I think it's time you do something I have been thinking about since your return." Hiruzen continued in a serious voice. "Become my successor Naruto like you were supposed to. Become the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki-Senju."

 **Line Break**

 _Secret Location_

 _Akatsuki Base_

"Zetsu report," An orange haired man with rippled metallic violet eyes authoritatively said as him and several cloaked shinobi gathered in a cave.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuriki grows stronger **but remains a non-threat.** " Zetsu informed in a dual voice.

"And the stories of the Yonnin and his strength?"

"Are true he has returned **in his prime and grows** stronger." Zetsu informed causing every member of Akatsuki to fall silent as they heard the confirmed news of the return of a man that would undoubtedly give each of them more than a challenge and interfere with their plans.

Obito frowned from behind his orange mask as he heard this, not bothering to act like a fool with his usual Tobi facade. He knew the return of the Yonnin would cause them a great deal of problems and as the true leader of Akatsuki he would have to ultimately decide how to deal with him. Ideally having him join them was the best solution since a man of his prowess would undoubtedly make the gathering of the bijuu easier. But men like him lacked the vision to see the path Akatsuki paved to true peace so that option was off the table. Deciding to think about it later Obito turned back to the Deva Path to hear what Nagato had decided as the figure head of the organisation.

"Zetsu continue to watch him and find out what weaknesses he has." The Deva Path informed.

Earning an approving silent chuckle from Obito who knew Nagato wasn't only talking about physical ones since men like the Yonnin always had weaknesses that could make them bend to someone's will all you had to do was find them and use them. Which Obito intended to do.

"Hai **Leader-sama."** Zetsu obeyed before sinking back to the ground to continue his assignment of monitoring Toka Uzumaki-Senju and her grandfather Naruto Uzumaki-Senju.

 **Line Break**

 _That Evening_

 _Konoha_

 _Senju Compound_

"What are you thinking about?" Tsunade curiously asked as her and Naruto lay in bed, neither asleep as they simply cuddled together.

"Sensei offered me the position of Hokage." Naruto informed earning Tsunade's full attention as she turned to him.

"And what did you say?"

"I said yes," Naruto replied. "But only after Toka becomes a chunin." Naruto added knowing that both of them wanted Naruto to become Toka's sensei.

"Oh I'm happy for you," Tsunade simply said before resting her head back on Naruto's naked chest.

"'Oh I'm happy for you' that's all you have to say?" Naruto questioned in surprise as he expected Tsunade to at least protest before accepting what he had said.

"I don't want you to become Hokage Naruto-kun," Tsunade confessed. "I've already lost enough loved ones to the position." Tsunade added remembering all those loved ones she had lost who were or who wanted to be Hokage. "But I know it was meant to happen and there is nothing I can do or say to stop it." Tsunade revealed knowing Naruto was always destined to be Hokage no matter what she wanted.

Naruto sighed relieved as he heard this he hadn't expected his wife to take the news so well especially in her pregnant state.

"You know Kushina-chan also said the same thing." Tsunade informed breaking the silence between her and Naruto again. "She always yelled at the top of her voice 'My Tousan was the Konoha no Raion and he was meant to be the Fourth Hokage dattebane!'" Tsunade reminisced smiling with Naruto.

"And her?" Naruto asked even though he knew how the story went from viewing Tsunade's life in Limbo.

"She said she was meant to be the Fifth and first female Hokage." Tsunade told him her eyes watering as she remembered their little troublemaker Kushina. "Of course that changed when she feel in love with Minato." Tsunade informed before laughing as she heard Naruto growl at Minato's name, his paternal instincts taking over as he thought of the man who married his daughter.

"Don't worry," Tsunade reassured smirking up at Naruto. "I had a few words with Minato after Kushina-chan told me she loved him." Tsunade informed earning a chuckle from Naruto as he remembered watching in Limbo as his wife had a 'few words' with Minato concerning their daughter and him breaking her heart. Leaving the blonde male beyond scarred as Tsunade used her super strength on a boulder to demonstrate what would happen to the parts that made him a man if Minato dared break Kushina's heart.

"I wish I was there for that." Naruto whispered in a regret filled voice. "I wish I was there for her." Naruto added a silent tear rolling down his angular face causing Tsunade to pull him closer as she comforted him, knowing how much he wanted to have had the opportunity to be a father to Kushina.

"She knew you wanted to be Naruto-koi and so did I." Tsunade whispered reassuringly holding her husband to comfort him as he had done for her so many times before. The couple falling asleep in each others arms.

 **A/N: So this chapter was abit of a filler but next chapter plot shall begin to move on. So stayed tuned for that and read my OTHER STORY TOO.**

 **And I know people want me to show everyone's reaction to Naruto's return but that is impossible since it would take like forever. I will do it as the story goes on like at the Chunin Exams for the Kages etc.**

 **Thanks for the support and read my other story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

 **Unbeta'd and typed out on mobile so please bear with the errors.**

 _Three Months Later_

 _Senju Compound_

 _Makeshift Delivery Room_

"PUSH TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune yelled over the blonde woman's screams as she tried to encourage the female Yonnin that lay screaming in front of her to push.

"I AM PUSHING!" Tsunade barked back angrily, glaring at Shizune as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Come on Tsunade you almost there. PUSH!" Naruto encouraged as he used chakra to stop Tsunade's vice grip from turning the bones in his hand to dust.

"SHUT UP NARUTO! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU PUT ME THROUGH THIS YOU BASTARD!" Tsunade barked angrily as she glared at her husband still pushing. "AND IF YOU DARE TELL ME TO PUSH ONE MORE TIME NARUTO I'M GOING TO REMOVE YOUR TESTICLES SLOWLY WITH A BLUNT KUNAI SO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF PAIN I'M GOING THROUGH WHILST YOU JUST STAND THERE TELLING ME TO DO WHAT I'M ALREADY DOING!" Tsunade ranted, tired of everyone telling her to push since she was. She really was pushing as hard as she could it was just the two babies that refused to come out of her no matter how hard she did.

"Hime," Naruto began unaffected by Tsunade's threat since he knew it was normal during labour for a woman to make empty threats. "Pus-AHHHHHHH!"

 **Line Break**

 _Outside the Makeshift Delivery Room_

 _'Sheesh glad I ain't him,_ ' Jiraiya thought as he stood outside the makeshift delivery room with his goddaughter Toka. Hearing the sounds of his best friend's screams over Tsunade's. That told him Tsunade had broken his hand like she did every member of Team Hiruzen during Kushina's birth. Breaking his, Hiruzen's and even Orochimaru's.

"What's wrong with you kid?" Jiraiya asked as he looked down at Toka, noticing the troubled look on her face.

"Nothing Ero-Kyoufu," Toka lied earning a irritated look from Jiraiya who hated the nickname his godchild had given him during one of his frequent visits to the village since Naruto's return.

"I told you not to call me that brat!" Jiraiya reminded angrily with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Only if stop being a pervert like baachan said you were!" Toka yelled back causing Jiraiya to look offended as he heard that Tsunade had said he was a pervert.

"She told you I was a pervert?" Jiraiya questioned disbelief lacing his voice.

"She said you and Hokage-jiji were both the biggest perverts in all of Konoha dattebayo!" Toka revealed causing Jiraiya to look further offended by what he just heard.

"Toka I'm not a pervert," Jiraiya said seriously. "I'M A SUPER PERVERT AND THE BIGGEST ONE IN ALL THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS NOT JUST KONOHA!" Jiraiya proclaimed proudly over Tsunade's screams as he posed with a grin. Earning a deadpanned look from Toka, who just shook her head at her godfather's antics before letting her mind drift back to what had been bothering her before Jiraiya interrupted her thoughts.

"You don't have to worry kid," Jiraiya stated breaking Toka from her thoughts again as she turned back to look at him. "Your baachan will still be your baachan and your ojiisan will still be your ojiisan." Jiraiya reassured knowing exactly what was troubling Toka from his experience as a third wheel most of his life.

"Nothing with change that or take them away from you," Jiraiya continued pausing as he heard Tsunade yell at Shizune to stop telling her to push. "Especially not your two new ototo?" Jiraiya continued turning back to Toka.

"Little brothers?" Toka questioned confused.

"Brat you can't be calling them your uncles. You're twelve years older than they are and it will be weird if you do." Jiraiya stated causing Toka to giggle as she relaxed thinking over what her godfather just said.

"T-They won't forget about me?" Toka hesitantly asked voicing the deep fear she felt as her giggles subsided.

"Kid do they love you?" Jiraiya asked bluntly already knowing the answer to that.

"OF COURSE THEY LOVE ME DATTEBAYO!" Toka yelled confidently knowing that her grandparents undoubtedly and undeniably loved her.

"Then why would they forget you." Jiraiya deadpanned, smiling inwardly as he saw all the doubt vanishing from Toka's face as she grew embarrassed realising how silly she had been. Her grandparents would never forget her.

"Thanks Jiraiya-kyoufu," Toka said appreciatively, smiling up at her godfather who had wiped away her fears and reassured her of her position in her grandparents' life.

"Anytime brat," Jiraiya said back smiling, before the two fell into silence. Listening to Tsunade's screams as they waited for the two new additions to their family.

 **Line Break**

 _Inside The Makeshift Delivery Room_

"You're doing great Hime you nearly there just keep pushing!" Naruto encouraged, the broken bones in his hand having been healed by one of the female medics Shizune had brought to assist.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE BREAK YOUR HAND AGAIN NARUTO!?" Tsunade snapped at her husband whose hand she swore she was going to break again if he said the word 'push' one more time.

"Naruto-sama she's nearly there keep encouraging her!" Shizune yelled urgently at the Yonnin needing him to keep his wife pushing as she saw the head of the first baby.

"You're nearly there Tsunade!" Naruto encouraged not knowing how his wife was going on since he could see she was truly exhausted. "Push Hime!" Naruto encouraged again causing Tsunade to tighten her grip around his hand as she pushed again as hard as she could.

"WAAAA!" Tsunade and everyone else in the room heard as a baby's piercing cries sounded over the female Yonnin's screams. Causing the blonde to stop pushing as she collapsed back on the bed. Completely exhausted as she panted heavily trying to catch her breath.

"Tsunade-sama there still one more!" Shizune reminded the blonde urgently not bothering to announce the sex of the first baby since the parents already knew it was a boy as she handed it to one of her two assistants to clean.

"You heard her Hime there's still one more," Naruto told his exhausted wife, squeezing her hand encouragingly.

"I can't Naruto," Tsunade managed between laboured breaths, treading on the edge of unconsciousness as her vision blurred alarmingly.

"You can," Naruto insisted ignoring the weak glare Tsunade sent his way that told him she was moments away from breaking another limb of his if he kept telling her what to do. "You can do it Tsu-Tsu just one more big push then its over." Naruto encouraged bringing his lips down to kiss his wife's sweaty forehead, before helping her sit up so she could use the strength he knew she had to deliver their last child.

"One more?" Tsunade asked weakly leaning slightly against her husband who had moved onto the bed to support her exhausted form.

"One more Tsu-Tsu," Naruto reassured, causing Tsunade to gather the last ounce of her strength before gritting her teeth as she gave a final large push.

"ARGHHHHH!" Tsunade screamed in effort between her clenched teeth as she pushed as hard as she could before collapsing against Naruto as she heard the wailing of the second baby boy that had easily followed the first.

"You did it," Naruto said proudly as he looked down at his tired wife.

"We did it Naru," Tsunade barely managed breathlessly, looking up at her husband who had helped her through it even when she was being impossible before kissing him weakly as he brought his lips down to meet her own.

"Naoko-san begin to administer **Shōsen Jutsu(Mystical Palm Technique)** on Tsunade-sama." Shizune instructed the second assistant she had, as she moved to clean the second crying baby she was holding.

"Hai senpai," Naoko said bowing to to the senior medic before moving to heal Tsunade who was still leaning against Naruto, as they watched their two newborn sons. Waiting to hold them after they were done being cleaned.

"Congratulations Tsunade-sama, Naruto-sama." Shizune said holding a bundle in her each of her arms as she moved towards the waiting parents before handing them each one to hold.

"Take him Naruto," Tsunade encouraged weakly as she carefully accepted one bundle from Shizune. Before watching as Naruto hesitated not moving to accept the second squirming bundle her apprentice offered him.

"I do-"

"You won't hurt him Naruto-koi," Tsunade said interrupting her husband's protests. "You won't hurt our sochi." Tsunade reassured smiling tiredly at Naruto who hesitantly reached out, accepting the tiny bundle Shizune held.

"Hello Itama," Naruto greeted softly as he shifted the baby in his arms carefully, cradling him as he held his tiny form as gently as possible. Smiling as his now wet violet eyes looked down at the set of curious brown ones that belonged to his newborn son.

"We haven't decided which one of them is Nawaki and which one of them is Itama Naruto-koi." Tsunade reminded her husband smiling as she watched him hold their son extra carefully as though he would break him if he didn't. Before turning away as she looked down at the baby she held in her arms that started giggling when his violet eyes meet her brown ones.

"This one has to be Itama Tsunade-chan, his hair is two different colours." Naruto stated looking down at his brown-eyed son who had blonde hair with some streaks of red in, as opposed to his violet-eyed one that only had locks of pure red.

"Fine," Tsunade agreed, too happy and tired to argue as she smiled down at little Nawaki, adjusting her grip as he started to squirm a little before turning to her apprentice as she remembered something. "Shizune." Tsunade called for the Kato who stood by the other two medics watching the touching scene before them with happy smiles upon their faces.

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"C-Can you go call Toka-chan I want her to meet her new brothers." Tsunade requested sharing a glance with Naruto who smiled approvingly at hearing that.

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Shizune complied nodding before she left the room to call in Toka.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-chan." Hiruzen greeted warmly from the door as he walked in with Jiraiya and Toka having joined them outside a few minutes ago.

"Sensei," Tsunade greeted back smiling at their sensei before looking at her granddaughter who stood nervous not knowing what to do.

"Come here Toka-chan," Naruto encouraged having also noticed the girl's behaviour, "come meet your ototo Nawaki and Itama." Naruto added causing Toka to smile as ran forward eagerly to greet her two new little brothers.

"Baachan they're so small dattebayo!" Toka stated alarmed as she looked between the two bundles her grandparents were holding, wondering why they were so tiny.

"They are babies Toka-chan they are supposed to be so small," Hiruzen explained with a smile as he and Jiraiya also moved forward to better see the babies.

 _'She looks happy,'_ Jiraiya thought smiling as he stood by his sensei. Looking at Tsunade instead of the babies as he for the first time in his life after all these years of loving her completely accepted that he was never meant to have her.

She belonged there where she was on the messy bed, leaning against his best friend with a tired but content smile that told Jiraiya she was truly happy. Not in his own arms like he had often dreamt and for the first time in his life Jiraiya fully accepted that. Realising now that it was time to let his love for Tsunade go and perhaps find another to love who could return it as he stared at his teammates truly happy for them.

 _'Hehehehe perhaps I will go for Tsunade's apprentice,'_ Jiraiya thought perversely glancing at Shizune whose attractive looks he had noticed earlier. Before winking at her when her eyes met his own causing the medic to immediately turn away with a blush. _'Hehehe you still got it Ji-'_

"Jiraiya," Naruto called for his bestfriend again. Breaking Jiraiya from his thoughts. "Don't you want to hold your godson?" Naruto asked as he held out Itama for Jiraiya to take.

"Godson?" Jiraiya questioned wide eyed.

"Yes we want you to be their godfather Jiraiya," Naruto told Jiraiya as he shared a glance with Tsunade. Having agreed with her that their teammate was the best man for the job. Despite his track record with Toka.

"But if you dare turn them or Toka into perverts Jiraiya I don't need to tell you what will happen." Tsunade warned as she glared dangerously at the perverted man causing him to gulp fearfully before he stepped forward and accepted the newborn, his godson, from Naruto.

"Can I also hold one?" Toka eagerly asked looking at her baachan.

"Of course Toka-chan just be careful," Tsunade said with a smile. Handing the wrapped baby she held to Toka who carefully took it as she listened to the blonde's instruction on how to properly hold it.

"Hey ototo I'm your neesan Toka dattebayo!" Toka greeted causing everyone to smile as they watched the young girl hold Nawaki, who held up a chubby hand against Toka's whiskered cheek, grabbing it curiously.

"I love you Naruto," Tsunade whispered as she turned away from the scene to smile lovingly at her husband.

"I love you too Tsunade." Naruto said smiling back down at Tsunade before bringing his lips down to hers as he kissed her.

Both of them sighing happily as they pulled apart before leaning against each other as they watched everyone in the room gush over their newborn sons. Content with their lives as they looked forward to what the future held for them and their growing family.

 **Line Break**

 _Uchiha Compound_

"I will deliver it to Danzo-sama immediately." A root agent said in a monotone voice as he accepted a small scroll before using the **Shunshin no Jutsu** to go immediately deliver the message to his leader.

 _'I'm sorry Sasuke but I have no choice,'_ Fugaku apologised as he moved towards his office safe, thinking about the contents of the scroll he had just given the root agent, that gave his consent to do to his son what Danzo had suggested months ago. In a week's time after Sasuke's graduation since he deserved to at least be a shinobi when it happened.

 _'I have to do it,'_ Fugaku told himself, opening his office safe as he barely saw what he was doing, before grabbing the only item inside of it, a photo.

 _'Keiko, Kiyoko, Kiyomi.'_ Fugaku thought in sadness as he looked at the picture of his lover and their two daughters with his now diminished sight. Moving to sit at his desk as he did.

 _'I have to do it for them and make this sacrifice like Keiko always made sacrifices for me.'_

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Several Years Ago_

"Fugaku-sama," A striking young woman with an angelic voice greeted respectfully as she opened her front door to greet the young Uchiha Clan Head before her.

"Keiko-san," Fugaku greeted back in his usual monotone voice, hiding the turmoil he felt over what he was about to do as he kept his expression impassive.

"May I come in?" Fugaku asked as he briefly let his eyes wonder over the breathtaking woman before him. Taking in her capturing form and her pale delicate features.

"Of course Fugaku-sama," Keiko replied bowing her head respectfully as she invited the man into her humble home.

"I missed you," Keiko confessed, immediately dropping her facade the instant she closed her front door. Before pulling her lover into a passionate kiss which he hesitantly returned.

"What's wrong?" Keiko asked pulling back after a few moments having noticed the foreign hesitance in Fugaku's touch.

"They set a date." Fugaku revealed his usually monotone voice breaking slightly as he told the woman he cared for the bad news he had come to deliver.

"When?" Keiko asked, tears forming in her onyx eyes as she looked into Fugaku's.

"Next month."

"Next month," Keiko repeated in despair as she realised why Fugaku had come here.

"What happens to us?" Keiko asked though she suspected the answer. Since he had told her the first time she had confessed her feelings to him, that they couldn't be together even if he returned them since he had an unbreakable marriage contract with Mikoto Uchiha and would have to one day marry her. But she had told herself and him that she didn't care. That it didn't matter, that she still loved him anyway and wanted to be with him. And they had.

For the past years her and Fugaku had been secret lovers. Meeting behind closed doors as Keiko lied to herself that the day he had warned her about would never come. But hearing it was happening in a month Keiko was slapped in the face with the harsh reality that it had come, that the thing her and Fugaku shared had come to its end.

"There can be no us Keiko." Fugaku told Keiko evenly suppressing the pain in his voice as he watched the crying woman before him.

"Do you love her Fugaku?" Keiko asked between sobs needing to know.

"No."

"Then don't marry her if you don't love her don't marry her." Keiko pleaded desperately.

"Keiko you know I can't do that the council want me to marry the Uchiha Police head's daughter even if I don't care for her. You've always known that."

"I know I just don't want to lose you Fugaku-kun," Keiko revealed tearfully throwing her arms around her lover, who she knew had to marry Mikoto no matter what he wanted.

"I don't want to lose you too Keiko." Fugaku confessed allowing his emotions to show as he broke his stony demeanour. Hugging Keiko back to offer her his comfort as he thought of how much she had always amazed him with her unique ability to will out this compassionate side out of him that he showed nobody but her.

"Then you don't have to Fugaku-kun," Keiko said determinedly, coming to a decision as she looked up at Fugaku.

"Keiko the contract cannot be broken."

"I know Fugaku. But you don't have to lose me fulfilling it."

"Kei-" Fugaku began to protest knowing that he couldn't do what Keiko was suggesting. He cared for her too much to do that.

"You don't have to lose me," Keiko told Fugaku again before kissing him deeply to silence his protest and weaken his resolve as she strengthened her own.

"You can still have me Fugaku even after marrying Mikoto," Keiko whispered breathlessly as she pulled her now swollen lips away from her lover's telling him she was willing to still love and be with him despite his impending marriage to another.

"Keiko," Fugaku whispered, stunned, as he looked down at her, he knew if he truly cared for her as much as he told himself he did, he would tell her he didn't want her, to move on and find another man who could love her wholly like she truly deserved. But he couldn't even though he truly loved Keiko he couldn't. He was selfish and couldn't let her go. "I don't deserve you." Fugaku truthfully stated as he cupped Keiko's cheek, knowing he didn't.

"I know." Keiko agreed smiling sadly, knowing deep down that she did deserve better. "But I love you Fugaku-kun, I have for the last seven years and I can't lose you." Keiko whispered earnestly as she looked up at Fugaku expectantly. Causing him to stiffen as he knew what she wanted him to say.

Though he loved her Fugaku never once told Keiko he did, he wasn't a man who did such things. Instead he always tried to show her through his actions just how much he truly cared but today he knew for the first time in their years together he would have to say it.

"I-I love you too," Fugaku hesitantly stated looking away from Keiko as he did. Causing the said woman to gasp in happiness as she finally after all these years heard her usually distant lover say aloud the words that confirmed what she already knew he felt for her.

"Say it again," Keiko pleaded desperately with happy tears in her eyes needing to hear it again. But Fugaku couldn't, saying it once was already too much for him. Instead he brought his lips back to Keiko's, kissing her passionately as he removed his clothes and her kimono before expressing the many emotions he felt for her that he failed to voice as he made love to her.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 _'I didn't deserve her,'_ Fugaku told himself, still staring at the picture in his hands thinking of how Keiko had always truly been too good for a man like him.

Wiping away the lone tear that had fallen from his eye, Fugaku returned the picture to the office safe. Vowing to be the man Keiko deserved by avenging her and their two daughters' deaths even if it meant doing to his son what he told himself he wouldn't do to his own blood.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Fugaku whispered remorsefully as he shut his office safe. "But my sight needs to gain eternal light so I can burn Konoha to the ground and avenge Keiko."

 **Line Break**

 _One Week Later: Graduation Day_

 _Shinobi Academy_

"Are both fighters ready?" Iruka asked as he looked between the top two taijutsu fighters in his class.

"Hai!" Toka enthusiastically said as she dropped into the taijutsu stance her ojiisan had taught her.

"Sasuke?" Iruka questioned looking at the Uchiha boy who seemed not to have heard him or at least acted like he hadn't if he had.

"Hm," Sasuke hummed uncaringly in response as he dropped into his own clan's stance.

"Well if both of you are ready then begin!" Iruka called out starting the spar between the two, who were fighting for the first time ever since Toka's astonishing improvement.

"Senju," Sasuke called out evenly. Breaking the silence between him and Toka as they stared at one another. "Take them off." Sasuke demanded in the same even tone. Ignoring all the shouts he heard from all the pathetic fanboys and fangirls watching.

"YEAH TOKA-CHAN TAKE THEM OFF!" A few of Toka's fanboys yelled perversely in agreement earning them disapproving looks from Toka's friends and Iruka who knew what Sasuke was actually talking about.

 _'He knows, he knows about my seals.'_ Toka thought in shock and alarm, knowing exactly what Sasuke was talking about.

"Teme how do you about my seals?" Toka questioned lowly with narrowed eyes so only Sasuke could hear. Wanting to know how he knew since she had only told her friends about them.

"Take them off." Sasuke demanded again ignoring Toka's inquiry as he swiftly closed the distance between him and her, before throwing a punch towards her chest which Toka barely blocked by crossing both of her forearms infront of her.

Prompting Sasuke to continue his assault to motivate Toka to remove her seals, by raising his other fist and sending it swiftly after the first, towards Toka's shoulder. Which she narrowly dodged by leaning left. Before jumping back to avoid Sasuke's raised knee that he aimed at her gut. Allowing him the opening he needed as he charged towards the airborne Toka raising the same leg again as he aimed a kick towards her side. That connected with her the instant she landed, sending the girl stumbling sideways as she lost her balance.

"Argh," Toka gritted out in pain as she tried to right herself from the force of Sasuke's kick that sent her stumbling sideways.

"Take them off." Toka heard Sasuke demand again as he charged towards her. Sending out a combo of punches as he reached her that she failed to completely avoid as four of them painfully slammed into her abdomen sending Toka crashing down to the sparring mat.

"Remove them Senju." Toka heard Sasuke demand again more forcefully as he stood over her waiting for Toka to remove her seals.

"Kai!" A now kneeling Toka yelled as she formed the single seal her ojiisan taught her to remove her weight seals before immediately feeling several times lighter as the added weight on each of her limbs vanished.

"There teme I removed them!" Toka yelled glaring up at Sasuke who ignored her as he brought his right foot up, aiming a kick towards Toka. Who pried it away with an elbow as she balled her other arm's fist before sending it towards Sasuke who had to jump back to avoid it. Allowing Toka the space she needed to get up and charge towards Sasuke.

"Go Toka-chan!" Toka's fanboys yelled in awe as they watched their crush push Sasuke back with a frenzy of blows that overwhelmed the Uchiha as he barely dodged and blocked them.

 _"_ I removed them teme!" Toka yelled again to Sasuke as she shot her left open palm out towards him. Which Sasuke hastily pushed away with his right hand. Allowing Toka the opening she needed as she sent her other fist towards the Uchiha's ribs.

 _'Dammit,'_ Toka cursed as Sasuke caught her wrist stopping the blow. Prompting Toka to rear her back and send it forward towards her opponent's face. Who released Toka's wrist, as he stumbled back wide eyed from the force of Toka's underhanded headbutt to his face.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Toka heard Sasuke's fangirls yell in worry and protest but she ignored them as she dropped her body down to the mat before performing a low spinning kick to the back of the stumbling Sasuke's legs. Knocking them out from under him as the Uchiha boy for the first time since he started at the academy came crashing down to the sparring mat, landing painfully on his back.

"I REMOVED THEM TEME ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANTED DATTEBAYO!" Toka yelled triumphantly as she got up to finish off the downed Sasuke in front of everyone but stopped as her body froze in shock.

 _'Sharingan!'_ Toka thought shocked as she stared into Sasuke's angry eyes that flashed red for an instant with a dojutsu Toka recognised from her baachan's teachings.

 _'Ho-'_ The shocked Toka began to wonder but stopped as she suddenly found herself hunched over in pain as the now standing Sasuke buried his foot into the distracted Toka's gut.

"Ahh!" Toka cried out in pain as the kick she received knocked the air out of her. Before she felt her back also explode in pain as Sasuke drove his elbow into it sending the Uzumaki-Senju girl stumbling face first into the sparring mat.

"WINNER SASUKE!" Iruka announced as he saw Toka struggle to get back up. Earning a round of cheers from Sasuke's fangirls and protests from Toka's fanboys who claimed Sasuke cheated.

"Toka are you okay?" Iruka asked as he moved forward to help up the girl, wondering what had distracted her from finishing off the spar and winning it.

"I'm fine Iruka-sensei," Toka said accepting Iruka's help as she got up. Before shrugging off the pain from Sasuke's two final blows as she turned to the said Uchiha boy who was walking away from her.

"Hey Teme!" Toka yelled to Sasuke causing him to stop. "How c-" Toka began asking wanting to know why Sasuke hadn't ever used his Sharingan before, but stopped as the said Uchiha looked back at her coldly. Halting her inquiry as he glared venomously into her violet eyes.

Scoffing at Toka, Sasuke broke away from her gaze and continued his way away from the ring. Ignoring his useless fangirls cheers as he angrily balled his fists thinking how he had nearly lost the spar. Even without using his now fully matured Sharingan Sasuke had expected an easy victory like with all his other fights. But Toka unlike anyone else had pushed him into nearly using his Sharingan and that irked him.

"Good spar Toka you nearly kicked Sasuke-teme's ass!" Kiba loudly congratulated as Toka made her way over to her friends.

"Thanks Kiba! Thanks Akamaru!" Toka thanked grinning at Kiba and his puppy as she heard him yelp in what she deduced to be a congratulatory manner.

"Good spar Toka," Choji congratulated. Forgetting his big bag of chips as he smiled at his friend.

"Good spar Toka-san." Shino complimented in a monotone voice as he nodded slightly at Toka, thinking she did indeed have a good spar.

"Thanks Shino, Choji!" Toka thanked both her chubby and stoic friends.

"Good spar Toka," Shikamaru grumbled in a lazy tone as he decided to follow the apparent trend and congratulate Toka even though he hadn't really watched the spar or any other of the previous ones for that matter.

"Thanks Shikamaru." Toka deadpanned as she sweatdropped at her friend's attitude and half-assed compliment.

"Tomato you headbutted Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled coming over as she glared at the girl she was on friendlier terms with after Toka's family shared multiple dinners with hers, Choji's and Shikamaru's families.

"Ino it was a spar Toka had to fight back."

"I know Shikamaru!" Ino yelled glaring at the lazy boy who thought he was so smart. "But she didn't have to headbutt him!" Ino continued turned back to Toka.

"Don't ever headbutt Sasuke-kun again Tomato!" Ino warned before turning away as she moved to join Sakura, Ami and the rest of Sasuke's fanclub who were glaring angrily at Toka for the same reason.

"G-ood spar Toka-cha-n," Hinata shyly congratulated her crush whom she had gained more confidence to speak to after she and Hanabi spent time at the Senju Compound. Where Hinata got to speak with Toka whilst Hanabi was playing with her friends the Konohamaru Corps.

"Thanks Hinata," Toka said back smiling at the Hyuuga. With a slight blush dusting her whiskered cheeks as she remembered what her baachan had said about her body and emotions towards others going through some changes now that she was growing up. When she asked her for the reasons why she felt a weird feeling in her gut around Hinata which her baachan had explained, leaving Toka red faced as she helped her come to the realisation that she had a crush on Hinata.

"Her-e," Hinata offered lowly as she nervously held up a small jar for Toka to take.

"What is it?" Toka asked curiously accepting the container before opening it and sniffing it's contents, wondering what it was.

"It's a h-ealing ointment for the injuries yo-u got fr-om S-asuke-san." Hinata explained nervously as she noticed all the eyes watching them.

"Thanks Hinata!" Toka said appreciatively as she scooped some of the stuff onto her hand before raising her green jacket and black top to put it on.

"This stuff really works dattebayo!" Toka said as she applied the soothing ointment on her already fading bruises. Not realising the effect her actions had on her fanboys or Hinata as she flashed them the bottom of her bra.

"Hin-" Toka began as she turned her gaze back to the Hyuuga but stopped as she noticed the girl had fainted.

"NEXT SPAR AMI VS HINATA!" Iruka announced causing everyone who had seen Hinata just faint to sweatdrop as they wondered how Iruka expected her to spar in her current state.

"Um Hinata!" Toka called out as she bent over trying to shake the girl awake. "It's time for your spar Hinata!" Toka called out shaking the girl's shoulder.

"Hinata wake up!" Toka yelled again in panic as she shook the girl's shoulder more forcefully to wake her. Earning a sigh from Iruka who knew what had just happened the instant he noticed the unconscious Hinata with a panicking Toka standing over her.

"Toka take Hinata to the infirmary." Iruka instructed as he came over.

"But what about her spar?" Toka asked in worry not wanting Hinata to miss out on her chance to graduate.

"She'll have it later," Iruka reassured, although he knew if Hinata didn't wake up before the end of the sparring session of the graduation test the win would automatically go to Ami by default.

"Since Hinata is unable to fight right now the next spar will be Ino vs. Sakura!" Iruka announced as Toka left with Hinata earning cheers from both the blonde and pink haired girls who eagerly made their way forward to prove themselves to their shared crush Sasuke.

 **Line Break**

 _Outside the Academy_

"BAACHAN OJIISAN LOOK I PASSED DATTEBAYO!" Toka yelled excitedly as she pointed proudly at her forehead protector, running out the academy with all the other kids who had also passed towards Naruto and Tsunade who stood with all the other waiting adults outside.

"Well done Toka-chan," Tsunade congratulated, smiling down proudly at Toka from next to an equally proud Naruto as the other adults congratulated their own kids around them.

"What's wrong Toka-chan?"

"I wasn't kunoichi of the year, ojiisan." Toka revealed with a sigh. Her mode dropping as she thought of Sakura Haruno, the girl who had barely managed to remain top kunoichi due to Toka's loss against Sasuke. "I wanted to be top kunoichi like baachan." Toka added glumly, hating she wasn't top kunoichi like her baachan who she wanted to make proud by doing what she had done instead of being second behind Sakura.

"Toka," Naruto began with a slight chuckle when he heard this. "Your baachan wasn't top kunoichi." Naruto revealed earning a shocked look from Toka who didn't believe her baachan that knew everything wasn't top kunoichi.

"She wasn't?" Toka questioned in disbelief, voicing the thoughts of all the equal disbelieving bystanders, who had heard Naruto.

"No Toka she wasn't," Naruto clarified with a smile as he looked down at his granddaughter's disbelieving face. "And I wasn't rookie of the year either." Naruto added wanting to lift Toka's spirits even though he hadn't officially ever been part of any Konoha graduating class.

"Ojiisan b-but..." Toka trailed off beyond shocked as she wondered who had been strong enough to beat her ojiisan and become rookie of the year instead of him.

"Naruto-sama wasn't rookie of the year." A civilian whispered in disbelief as she stood with her husband and their genin son.

"No he was." The civilian man said back to his wife.

"But he just said he wasn't Kyou-kun!"

"Kayo-chan he's obviously lying to the Fourth's daughter to make her feel better." Kyou said waving off his wife argument confidently. Earning a look from several shinobi around them who knew Naruto's back story. That he had graduated in Uzushio not Konoha and that Orochimaru had in fact been the rookie of the year of the three other Yonnins' graduation class.

"I wasn't Toka," Naruto earnestly repeated as he saw the disbelieving look in Toka's eyes. "And it doesn't matter that you weren't top kunoichi. Your baachan and I are still very proud of you for graduating." Naruto added truthfully causing Toka's eyes to brighten as she heard this. "Here I have something for you." Naruto said as he knelt in front of Toka pulling out his graduation present for her, deciding to give it to her now to lift her spirits.

"I already have a forehead protector ojiisan." Toka remained her grandfather as she looked down at the black forehead protector Naruto was holding out to her.

"I know Toka-chan but I want you to wear this one instead. It belonged to my kaachan, Toka, before she gave it to me to wear and now I want to give it to you to also wear." Naruto revealed recalling how his mother had given him the forehead protector on her deathbed, telling him she was leaving Konoha to him to protect for her.

"Thank you ojiisan," Toka said gratefully with tears forming in her eyes as she accepted the gift before she replaced her own forehead protector around her forehead with her ojiisan's.

"Here ojiisan," Toka said holding out her own brand new forehead protector for Naruto to take.

"I don't wear a forehead protector Toka-chan," Naruto reminded his granddaughter. Earning a deadpanned look from her as she pushed the cloth forcefully into his hands.

"You are a shinobi of Konoha ojiisan." Toka remained her grandfather as her voice carried to several people around them. "And ever shinobi of Konoha wears this as a symbol that shows that they are not only ninjas of the Leaf but that they are also ready to protect it and its people." Toka added quoting her ojiisan's own words as she tapped a finger on the metal plate of her headband. Earning her awed looks from her fanboys and smiles from the adults watching who in that moment could see the girl possessed the Will of Fire her ancestors did.

"Thank you Toka." Naruto said smiling proudly at Toka as he heard her quote the words he told her when she asked why ninja wear headbands.

"You better put it on later dattebayo!" Toka told Naruto as she noticed her ojiisan had pocketed the piece of cloth. Earning her chuckles and laughs from everyone around her and Naruto who was watching them.

"I will Toka," Naruto promised as he got up onto his feet ruffling Toka's hair. Who pouted at the action but was smiling on the inside, glad she had made her ojiisan proud by graduating even if she wasn't top kunoichi.

Tsunade smiled as she and several others watched the heart warming scene between her husband and Toka. She knew how much that headband meant to him and the full meaning behind him giving it to her.

 _'He's trusting you with Konoha Toka-chan, just like his kaachan trust him and just like my ojiisan trusted me.'_ Tsunade thought as she fingered her grandfather's green gem necklace around her neck. That she planned to give to Toka as her graduation present later on. But not now since she would allow Naruto and Toka to have their moment.

"Tsunade-sama," Tsunade heard left of her breaking her thoughts as she turned to face Shikaku Nara who stood next to his wife Yoshino and son Shikamaru. "Naruto-sama said you weren't kunoichi of the year?" Shikaku questioned wanting to confirm what he had heard.

"Yes." Tsunade answered with a nod as several people turned to her and Shikaku curiously.

"Then how did you end up on Team Hiruzen?" Shikaku asked curiously knowing that every Team Seven since the founding of Konoha had the same format of top female and male with the deadlast.

 _'Yes Hime how did you end up on Team Hiruzen,'_ Naruto thought, inwardly chuckling as he turned to his wife wanting to hear how she would explain her ending up on Team Seven, having heard Shikaku's question.

"There were some complications and changes with the standard team formats in my year Shikaku-san due to the odd numbers we had in our class." Tsunade lied glaring at Naruto who smirked back at her knowing that Tsunade's explanation was a lie. She hadn't ended up on Team Seven because of that instead his wife had ended up on the team by planning the spoilt Senju Princess card to take the Aburame kunoichi of the year's spot on Team Hiruzen.

Shikaku nodded his head deciding to accept the answer along with everyone else listening. Except for Shibi whose mother had told him the full story about how Tsunade took her spot on Team Hiruzen.

"Tsunade-sama we're having a small celebratory dinner for the kids you Naruto-sama and Toka-chan should come." Choza's wife Chou offered from next to her husband and her son. "And bring Itama-chan and Nawaki-chan too." Chou added having nearly forgotten the adorable twins that the Yonnin couple hadn't brought with them.

"Thank you Chou-san," Tsunade said sharing a glance with her husband as she wondered if it was a good idea to come out in public with the twins. Since the one time they had done it the twins had started crying uncontrollably when half the village gushed over them. Hence why they had left them at the compound with Shizune, Jiraiya and several Kage Bunshin.

"We'll come tonight with Itama-chan and Nawaki-chan." Tsunade accepted after seeing Naruto nod to say it was fine for them to go out with the twins.

"Baachan but you said we were going to Ichiraku's." Toka whined as she looked up at her baachan who said they could go to Ichiraku's Ramen tonight after her graduation.

"Don't worry Toka-chan I'm making my special ramen just for you." Chou reassured before Tsunade could answer.

"Your ramen?" Toka questioned as she looked at the large woman who truly made the best food in the world better than her baachan's or old man Teuchi's.

"Hai," Chou confirmed smiling as a she saw Toka's obvious love for her food.

"Yatta! Ojiisan we're having Chou-obasan's ramen for dinner and Ichiraku's for lunch!" Toka said excitedly turning to her fellow ramen enthusiast who chuckled at Toka's excitement.

"Ichiraku's for lunch?" Tsunade questioned with a raised eyebrow not remembering when she agreed to allowing Toka to have ramen two meals in a row.

"Hai baachan you promised I could have some after graduation dattebayo!"

"Fine," Tsunade conceited sighing. Deciding to allow it since today was graduation."But only one bowl." Tsunade added as she, Toka and Naruto said their goodbyes before turning in the direction of Ichiraku's to get some ramen.

"Baachan one bowl is not enough dattebayo!" Toka whined.

"Fine two."

"Baachan!"

"Fine three."

"Baachan!"

"Fine four."

"Baachan!"

"How many bowls do you want Toka?!"

"I don't know dattebayo!"

Several of the people outside the academy heard the two females of the happy family argue as they walked away, causing them to smile as they saw Kushina in Toka. One of them being Mikoto who watched the three retreating backs by a building away from the rest of the crowd outside the academy. Smiling sadly as she thought of her dead friend Kushina who she really wished was still here after what had just happened with Sasuke.

 **FLASHBACK**

"NEESAN I GRADUATED!" Mikoto heard a random boy shout out as he along with several students came running out the academy towards her and the other adults waiting outside. But she ignored him as her onyx eyes searched for Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto called out as she ran towards her son who was making his way away from the academy with his hands in his pockets. "Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto called out to her son again as she caught up to him. Wanting to congratulate him for graduating and try mending her strained relationship with him, like she had been trying the past month after her friend Tsunami told her that as Sasuke's mother it was her duty to mend their broken relationship no matter how rude and cold Sasuke's attitude was the past fours years after the massacre.

"Sasuke-chan wait I want to talk with y-"

"I do not wish to speak with you Mikoto." Sasuke said coldly as he glared at the woman before him who had truly become an annoyance lately like his father said she was.

"Sochi," Mikoto began ignoring the pain her heart felt from hearing Sasuke call her Mikoto again instead of kaasan. "I wa-" Mikoto continued looking at her son wanting to tell him she just wanted to talk. But stopped as Sasuke used a **Shunshin no Justu** leaving behind a bunch of swirling leaves that Mikoto looked at with sad wet eyes as she wondered how her and her son had become so estranged.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 _'I'll fix our relationship Sasuke-chan,'_ Mikoto thought determined as she got an idea from watching the three figures go off to eat ramen all she needed were a few things from the store and then she would carry out her plan.

 _'I fix our relationship sochi,'_ Mikoto promised again as she walked away not noticing Tsume who stood watching her with saddened eyes after she witnessed the whole fiasco with Sasuke.

 **Line Break**

 _Secret Underground Root Base_

"Have they gone?" Fugaku asked evenly as he tried keeping the emotions he felt from his voice.

"Yes they are at the compound now, waiting for him." Danzo replied, easily catching the under tones of remorse and regret in Fugaku's voice that he failed to hide.

"And he'll definitely awake the Mangekyo even though he's never met this boy?"

"Sasuke's memories have been altered Fugaku. His killing Sai will be traumatic enough for him to awaken the Mangekyo."

"Sasuke's memories have been altered _._ "Fugaku scoffed, quoting Danzo sceptically. "How is that possible Danzo?" Fugaku questioned with a frown.

"All you need to know is that it just is and that it has been done to Sasuke through means I shall not reveal to you." Danzo replied, brushing aside Fugaku's inquiry as he made sure to not reveal any information about his bandaged eye or **Kotoamatsukami**.

"And are you certain these _means_ worked Danzo?"

"Yes I am." Danzo simply replied, thinking back to the report that he received early today. That informed him of Sasuke's demands for the Kyuubi jinchuriki to remove her seals during their spar. The Uchiha boy's actions confirming the success of the Sharingan technique by doing exactly as Danzo had intended him to do when he implanted the information of the seals existence along with all the other false experiences and memories he had given him.

"Your vague explanations are hardly reassuring Danzo, how are you certain you means worked?" Fugaku demanded wanting a full explanation from the warhawk on how he was certain that what his son was about to go through wasn't for nothing

"My vague explanations are all you are going to get Fugaku. Now go do your part of the plan and meet with the academy instructor if you don't want anyone to suspect you of what is about to happen." Danzo reminded Fugaku as he brushed aside his demand.

"Your plan better work Danzo because if it doesn't or if you betray me I will kill you." Fugaku warned coldly as his Sharingan activated.

"Do not threaten me Fugaku," Danzo warned as several Root Agents came out the shadows surrounding them. "My plan will work, all you have to worry about is not missing your meeting and not betraying me. Because if you do _I_ will be the one killing _you_." Danzo threatened back in a tone that was just as icy as Fugaku's.

"You better have my eyes waiting for me when I return Danzo," Fugaku said as he activated his Mangekyo before turning away from the bandaged man. "Or else I will burn you and your lackeys with the rest of this village." Fugaku added threateningly with his back towards the warhawk, before he made a point of using **Amaterasu** on several of the surrounding agents.

"Remember my promise Danzo when your agents hand you my son's eyes." Fugaku told the cripple as he ignored the strain his now bleeding eyes felt from using the advanced fire technique before shunshining away as he felt satisfied that his threat had been made clear. Leaving behind a glaring Danzo who stared at the spot Fugaku once stood.

 _'Once you kill Hiruzen and Naruto. I will kill you Fugaku.'_ Danzo promised darkly as he watched the last of his agents that had been caught by the black flames of **Amaterasu** burn.

 **Line Break**

 _Uchiha Compound_

Sasuke clenched his jaw as he arrived at the Uchiha Compound via his **Shunshin no Jutsu.** He was beyond angry and wanted to release the rage he felt from his near loss against Toka that had only been further fuelled by Mikoto's attempt to speak to him.

 _'I need to train,'_ Sasuke thought as he moved towards his father's private dojo to do the only thing that he could do to release his anger.

"Hello Sasuke," Sasuke heard a cheerful voice say as he entered the dojo. Halting his movement as he saw his only friend Sai standing smiling in front of him.

"Sai, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked with a glare as he moved past the pale boy he did not want to deal with right now even if he was his only friend.

"I'm here to kill you my best friend Sasuke." Sasuke heard Sai say in a cheerful voice from behind him as he prepared to let out his anger on the training dummy.

"Wha-" Sasuke began to ask as he rounded on Sai. But stopped as he swiftly leaned back to avoid a tanto slash aimed at his chest.

"Sai what do think you are doing!?" Sasuke demanded angrily, as his Sharingan flared to life.

"I'm here to kill you my best friend Sasuke." Sai repeated again cheerfully with a smile on his face that contradicted his emotionless eyes as he shifted his tanto before sending multiple slashes towards Sasuke. That the said Uchiha dodged easily with his Sharingan.

' _ **Genjutsu: Sharingan,**_ ' Sasuke thought promptly as his eyes meet Sai's, halting the pale boy's movements as the dojutsu's genjutsu took effect and immobilised him.

 _'What's wrong with you Sai,'_ Sasuke thought concerned his anger diminishing as he looked at his pale friend whom he knew would never try to kill him.

 _'I hav-'_ Sasuke began to think to himself but stopped as a hand grabbed Sai's chin. Tilting it upwards as a kunai buried itself in the boy's throat before cutting it open from ear to ear as Sasuke watched.

"Sai!" Sasuke yelled wide eyed as he stared at his now dead friend who collapsed onto his knees before falling to the floor face first as a pool of red blood formed under him.

"Sai!" Sasuke yelled again as he felt the familiar whirlpool of emotions he felt only once in his life before, when he had discovered his dead clansmen thinking his family were among them.

"Sai," Sasuke repeated a third time whispering as he dropped to his knees, his eyes watering as he looked at his dead best friend.

"ARGHHH!" Sasuke's cried out in agony as he gripped his skull. Feeling a sudden intense hot pain explode behind his eyes as a trail of blood poured out of them, running down his cheeks

"It is done." An emotionless voice said from above Sasuke turning his attention to the position Sai once stood.

"You killed him," Sasuke gritted out between clenched teeth as he glared at a man wearing a blank white mask with a bloody kunai in his hands.

"Begin the removal and replacement." The masked man ordered ignoring Sasuke as he looked at the two figures behind the Uchiha.

"Hai Senpai," Sasuke heard two emotionless voices say behind him but he ignored them as he got up onto his feet, glaring at the figure he was about to kill him.

"Yo-" Sasuke began angrily as he prepared to charge forward but didn't get a chance to as a hard force hit the back of his neck. Interrupting his speech and planned charge as he collapsed unconscious onto the floor next to the dead Sai.

"Begin the removal and remember to leave no trace of the procedure after the replacement." The blank mask wearing man ordered as he handed the vial with two black eyes in to his subordinate who had knocked out Sasuke with a swift chop to the back of the neck.

"Hai Senpai," the man said again accepting the vial.

"And Sai what should we do with him?" The masked man's other subordinate asked as she looked down uncaringly at her dead comrade.

"Take his body back to Danzo-sama after you exchange the eyes and kill the Uchiha."

 **Line Break**

 _Clan District_

"And then Sasuke-teme caught me by surprise by activating his Sharingan," Toka continued, describing her spar to her grandparents as the three of them made their way to the Senju Compound, eager to return to Itama and Nawaki after the ramen they had.

"Sasuke has the Sharingan?" Naruto questioned interrupting Toka's tale as he shared a glance with Tsunade.

"Hai the teme's eyes were red with three black commas like what baachan said the Sharingan was like ojiisan." Toka explained causing Naruto and Tsunade to share another look, both slightly startled by the information.

They knew from what their sensei's spies had collected from watching the three Uchiha that the boy was strong for his age. He knew several low ranked Katon jutsu, the **Shunshin no Jutsu** and had high chunin level taijutsu skills. But a fully matured Sharingan at the age of twelve that was something the spies their sensei had watching the Uchiha didn't report.

 _'I will have to speak with sensei and Mikoto about this.'_ Naruto decided as him and Tsunade continued their way towards the compound listening to Toka story.

"Naruto-kun look," Tsunade said interrupting Toka as she turned Naruto's gaze towards a large column of smoke at the other side of the clan district.

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu),"** Naruto whispered bring his hands together in a single hand seal as he formed twelve clones.

"Tsunade go with Toka and my clones back to the compoun-"

"Nawaki and Itama." Tsunade whispered interrupting Naruto as her eyes widened in fear.

"Their fine Tsunade-chan," Naruto reassured knowing the several bunshin he had left there guarding them would have dispelled if something had happened. "But I need you to take Toka and go with my bunshin back to them." Naruto added needing his wife to return to their twin sons while he checked out what caused the fire.

"Be safe Naruto-koi," Tsunade said as she grabbed Toka's hand before hastily making her way back to the compound as Naruto's clones escorted them.

"I will Hime," Naruto promised before he left via a **Mizu Shunshin no Jutsu** in the direction of the column of smoke.

 **Line Break**

 _Market District_

"Thank you Maki-san," Mikoto said gratefully to the old lady who handed her the last item she needed for what she planned to do.

"There is no need to thank me Uchiha-sama it is I who should be thanking you," the old civilian woman replied as she handed Mikoto her tomatoes.

"Please Maki-san we've known each other for years now, how many more times do I have to ask you to call me Mikoto before you do?" Mikoto asked as she handed Maki a large amount of ryo with a generous tip.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-sama some habits are harder to break." Maki explained as she accepted the money earning a playful glare from Mikoto before both woman shared a laugh.

"Thank you Maki," Mikoto said again sending a final smile towards the old woman as she moved to leave.

"You are welcome Mikoto," Maki said back with a smile, causing the Uchiha's to widen as she left the store with all her grocery bags.

 _'Now that I have everything I need, I'm going to cook you your favourite meal Sasuke-chan.'_ Mikoto thought smiling thinking of her plan to make her son's favourite meal so she could sit him down and tell him she wanted to mend their relationship. Tell him she wanted to be his mother again which Sasuke hadn't allowed her to be since the massacre.

 _'I will repair our relationship sochi,'_ Mikoto promised determinedly as she entered the clan district with her grocery bags before dropping them as she saw something.

"Fire," Mikoto gasped as she stared at the large column of smoke that she knew was over where the Uchiha compound was.

"Sasuke," Mikoto whispered suddenly in a panic. Breaking from her thoughts as she bolted in the direction of her home, praying to Kami that her little boy wasn't there.

 **Line Break**

 _Uchiha Clan Compound_

'Coup attempting scums.'

'Traitors.'

'Village betraying filth.'

These were three of the many insults Naruto read written all over the Uchiha Clan compound walls as he arrived there via his shunshin. But he ignored them as he entered the compound his violet eyes falling onto the massive inferno that burnt before him. Destroying every building in the compound as it spread.

 **"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave),"** Naruto whispered as he formed a single hand seal before he spat out a massive volume of water, extinguishing the inferno's spreading flames as a large steam cloud covered the now scorched compound.

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu),"** Naruto whispered shifting his hands into a different seal as he sent forward a few clones to search for anyone who maybe in the runes. And a few to search inside and outside the compound for anyone or anything that may shed light on what happened here and who did it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto heard as the steam finished clearing. Turning his attention to Mikoto who frantically ran into the compound.

"Mikoto," Naruto whispered relieved as his body filled with an unexplainable large amount of relief at seeing his friend was alive and unharmed.

 _'No,'_ Naruto thought in sadness as he went through the memories he had just received.

"Mikoto!" Naruto called out, forming a single Kage Bunshin to go give orders to the ANBU and other shinobi that had finally arrived as he ran towards the worrying mother to stop her from entering the runes.

"Mikot-"

"Naruto," Mikoto frantically interrupted the man who stood before her. "I need to find Sasuke!" Mikoto frantically said as she tried making her way around Naruto but was stopped by two firm hands that gripped her shoulders.

"I already sent my buns-"

"I need to find Sasuke!" Mikoto interrupted frantically again as she tried worming her way out of the unrelenting grip holding her.

"No you don't Mikoto my clones already found him." Naruto told his friend refusing to let her go in see what one of his dispelled clones had discovered.

"Where is he?" Mikoto asked her friend. "Where is he?!" Mikoto asked again before she gasped, noticing the sombre look that flashed in Naruto's eyes.

"No. No. No. No. No." Mikoto repeated frantically as she clasped a hand over her mouth tears forming in her eyes. "Please Naruto tell me my sochi is okay." Mikoto pleaded desperately with Naruto, holding back her tears as she prayed she had misread the look on Naruto's face.

"I'm sorr-

"NO!" Mikoto yelled interrupting Naruto as she began to sob. "SASUKE-CHAN!" Mikoto called out as she tried making her out of Naruto's grip. "LET ME GO NARUTO I NEED TO GO RESCUE MY SASUKE-CHAN!" Mikoto yelled sobbing refusing to believe Sasuke was gone.

"Mikoto," Naruto tried calling out to the struggling woman in his arms. "Mikoto!" Naruto called out again more forcefully. "He's gone." Naruto told Mikoto gently as she stopped struggling. "Sasuke is gone."

"Sasuke-chan," Mikoto whispered, the reality of her friend's words hitting her. "He's dead?" Mikoto questioned lowly earning a sombre nod from Naruto, who immediately wrapped his arms around Mikoto as she broke down weeping against him. Comforting her as she wept over her now dead son Sasuke.

 **Line Break**

 _Outside the Shinobi Academy_

 _'I'm sorry Sasuke,'_ Fugaku apologised, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he looked in the direction of the Uchiha Compound, knowing that there was a smoke cloud over it even though he couldn't make it out with his diminished eyesight.

 _'But your death was necessary to buy me the time I needed my son.'_

 **A/N:**

 **So anyway a lot happened this chapter with some fluff and angst which I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Now I would like to address the main issue right off the bat, Sasuke's death. Now a lot of you are thinking why? Well let me say there are many reasons but the main being to build up Fugaku as a villain.**

 **Second issue people may rant about why is Naruto not doing anything about Shinigami deal or having action scenes? Firstly Naruto is doing something but it's in the background plot and wont be revealed until he faces his first target. Secondly Naruto's power level means his epic battles have to be against kage level opponents which I have planned for the chunin exams. So until then Naruto will have one fight that's not going to be that epic during the wave arc and that starts in two chapters time.**

 **Now these are the two main issues I felt needed addressing. Anything else just drop a PM or review and I will try get back to you.**

 **As always thanks for the support.**

 **Ciao.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

 **Unbeta'd so please bear with the errors.**

 _One Month Later_

 _Hi no Kuni_

 _Bandit Camp_

 _Commander's Tent_

"So how do you want to do this?" A well muscled tall bold man with a brown greying beard and black eyes asked the man sitting across from him, between bites of the roasted chicken he was eating.

"Do what?" A lean man with shoulder length straight green, black eyes and a pretty boy face asked the bold muscled man who was wolfing down a full chicken.

"Do what?! Are you seriously asking me do what?! Raid the unguarded village that's half a day's walk away from here. What else would I mean Daichi?!" The bold man asked the now identified Daichi, who he would have hit for saying something as stupid as that had he not been enjoying his chicken.

"Raid their camp why would we do that?"

"Why would we do that? Did you Daichi just ask me why we would do that? Because if you did you are seriously starting to piss me off." The bold man told Daichi as he glared at him. "They have no guards, have food and wine stocked up for the winter and their women don't get me started on those delightful creatures." The bold muscled man listed. A lustful tone entering his voice at the end as he thought of all the women he had seen on his scout trip yesterday. "Those idiots are just begging to be raided and are begging to have their women pleasured. So Daichi the right question to ask isn't why would we do that instead its why wouldn't we?" The bold man corrected with a grin expecting to see a matching one form on his companion's face but much to his annoyance seeing a disapproving look instead.

"Because they are innocent people you pig!" Daichi shouted angrily. "Innocent women and children and stealing from them is wrong! Just like like those vile things you plan on doing to the wome-"

"Who are you?" The bold man demanded in a chilling tone as he put down his chicken, interrupting Daichi.

"W-What?"

"I said who are you?!" The bold man demanded again in a raised voiced that was filled with his growing anger. "The Daichi I know would have never said anything you just said about 'innocents'. He would have cared about one thing and one thing only. The women. Whether they were easy on the eyes or as ugly as our dead mother. So I am going to ask one last time who are you?!"

"I am Dai-"

"You are not Daichi!" The bold man furiously cut off the impostor sitting across from him. "You are not my brother." The man added before he picked up the knife he had been using to cut his chicken and used it instead to swiftly cut open Daichi's throat. "You are not my brother." The man repeated as he went back to eating his chicken. Uncaringly watching the corpse that wasn't his brother's bleed out on the floor before him as he did.

 **Line Break**

 _Outside The Bandit Camp_

"Ino are you okay?" A concerned voice asked the blonde who woke up with a loud gasp.

"I'm fine Chouji." Ino reassured the worried boy squatting over her after taking a moment to calm down. "I ended the **Shintenshin no Jutsu(Mind Body Switch Jutsu)** in time." Ino added as she rubbed her neck that would have also been slit open had she ended her clan's technique a split second later than she had.

"How many bandits are in the tent Ino?" Ino heard a voice ask as she accepted Chouji's hand who helped her up off the forest floor of the woodland her and her team were currently remaining hidden in. That surrounded the clearing that the bandit camp they were scouting was set up in.

"They were two Asuma-sensei." Ino replied after she thanked Chouji, turning to face her sensei who stood beside her teammate Shikamaru as she answered his question. "Now there is only one." Ino revealed earning a questioning look from Shikamaru. "I didn't kill him Shika." Ino quickly reassured her teammate knowing what he was thinking; that she had killed one of the bandits. A month ago she would have yelled at him and called him stupid for assuming things. But after Sasuke's death, things had changed. Ino had changed. Her eyes and the eyes of her classmates' had been opened to the realities of the shinobi world by the tragic death of their strongest classmate. And it had all affected them all in a different way.

Her friends Ami and Sakura along with twenty one other graduates of her class had all dropped out of the shinobi program after Sasuke's death. Leaving only Shino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Toka and herself in the program who all also had changed. They had all become better shinobi, trained harder and all worked on their flaws that held them back. Hinata trying to become more confident, Shikamaru trying to become less lazy, her trying to become less of a bitch and so on and so forth. Each of them working hard on improving themselves after having their eyes opened to the realities of the shinobi world. That wasn't about fighting bad guys and saving princesses like they all had previously thought but about blood, violence and death.

"Added to the sixteen outside the tent that makes seventeen." Shikamaru stated as he glanced at the bandit camp him and his team were scouting out with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Naruto-sama is that how many you counted?" Shikamaru asked as he and the rest of Team Asuma turned to look in the direction of the Senju armour wearing man squatting with a single finger buried in the ground.

"Eighteen." Naruto corrected as he got up. "There is one standing behind the tent. Toka." Naruto revealed before calling out to his granddaughter/apprentice who was standing a few feet away from him. "I want you to lead the assault. Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru will support you."

"And where will you and Asuma-sensei be oj- sensei?"

"We'll hang back and support you from here." Naruto told his granddaughter knowing that the four genin wouldn't need him and his sensei's son's help to take out eighteen bandits who had civilian chakra levels and no proper weapons. Not after the training him and Tsunade had given Toka the past year.

"Come on guys." Toka instructed her three friends after nodding to her grandfather. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji obediently following her forward as she lead them towards the bandit camp to eliminate the bandits and complete Team Asuma's first C-rank mission and Toka's eighth.

"Do you really think they won't need our help Naruto-sama?"

"I do Asuma-san." Naruto immediately replied, his violet eyes glued on his granddaughter and the genin of Team Asuma who were stealthily making their way forward before stopping as Toka pulled out a single kunai from her pouch which she threw forward towards the bandit camp they were a few feet away from.

" **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu)!** " Naruto heard his granddaughter call out after she formed five quick hand seals. Turning the one kunai she threw into three hundred. Earning an impressed whistle from Asuma and a proud look from Naruto who both watched the three hundred kunai rain down on the camp. Badly wounding fifteen of the bandits and leaving only three for the four genin to take out.

"You are right they don't need our help."

 **Line Break**

 _Konoha_

 _Senju Compound_

 _Mikoto's New House_

"Sasuke-chan."A teary eyed Mikoto whispered from her spot on the lounge sofa she sat on as she stared down at the picture in her hands. It was a picture of her two sons that Naruto had thoughtfully, without her asking, retrieved for her from the remains of the Uchiha Compound with a few others that the inferno that scorched her home hadn't burnt.

In the picture was her four year old son Sasuke. Who sat smiling on his brother Itachi's shoulders who was also shockingly smiling. The picture having been taken by Mikoto herself years ago who remembered the day she took it as though it was yesterday.

Even though it eight years ago, the day after her then ten year old son Itachi had been promoted to chunin to be more precise. The day after he won the Kumo Chunin Exams. His sensei having given his team the day off from missions and Fugaku having also given him the day off from any training. Giving Itachi the entire day to do whatever he wanted for the first time in years and he had chosen to spend it with Sasuke. The two of them had spent the entire day doing anything Sasuke wanted and Mikoto had watched them the entire day with her camera. Taking multiple pictures of her two sons here and there. Who before that day she had never seen so happy and content.

Thinking back to that day Mikoto couldn't help but let out a sob as she thought of how much things had changed in the eight years that followed it. How much her family especially had changed. Her eldest son Itachi who at the time many whispered about becoming the first Uchiha Hokage was now an S-class missing nin. Known around the village as a traitor and clan killer.

Her husband Fugaku who at the time was slightly distant but still compassionate. Who at the time cared about his clan and family. Who at the time cared about her. Was now uncaring and cold. Abandoning her after their son's death by refusing to move with her to the Senju Compound after Naruto and Tsunade offered. Refusing to even see or talk to her when she sought him out to comfort her after the death of their son Sasuke. Finding it instead in the arms of another. In the arms of a man who in the past month she had grown to love; Naruto. Who in the past month had been their for her instead, holding her when she cried, whispering soothing words into her ear as he did, reassuring her and simply being there for her. Unlike Fugaku whose coldness the past month opened Mikoto's eyes to an ugly truth she had been refusing to see for four years now; the end of her marriage. That had ended the night of the Uchiha Massacre.

And finally her youngest son Sasuke. Her sweet Sasuke. Who at the time smiled at her, called her kaachan and clung to her side whenever Itachi was too busy for him. Was now dead. He was dead and had died not acknowledging her as his mother. The once sweet little boy who use to beg her to add tomatoes into everything she cooked even the dishes that didn't need them was now dead. He was dead and had died distant from her and that fact broke Mikoto's heart. Who traced her son's smiling face as she sobbed.

"Sasuke-chan." The sobbing Mikoto remorsefully said as she continued to run her finger over her son's face. "I failed you. I failed you sochi. As your mother I should have done more. -(sniff)-(sniff)- I should have done more and been a better -(sniff)- mother to you after the massacre. If only I had been th-(sniff)-(sniff)- then maybe -(sniff)-(sniff)- we would have come back from the academy together. Maybe -(sniff)-(sniff)-(sniff)- you would have let me walk you -(sniff)- and you would still be alive. -(sniff)- I failed you Sasuke-chan. I failed to be a good mother to you and protect you like I p-promised -(sniff)-(sniff)- Itachi-chan." The sobbing Mikoto said as she looked at the smiling face of her eldest; Itachi. Her other child that she had failed at being a good mother to. "I'm sorry -(sniff)-(sniff)- Itachi-chan I failed you again. I failed to protect Sasuke-chan like I promised."

 _'Promise me kaachan. Promise me you will protect Sasuke.'_

 _'I promise sochi-chan. I promise I'll always protect Sasuke-chan.'_

Those had been her last words to her son the night of the Uchiha Massacre before he vanished in a flock of crows. A promise. A promise to protect Sasuke and she had failed to keep it.

 **Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock**

The sobbing Mikoto heard someone knock on her front door breaking her from her thoughts as she turned in it's direction wondering who it possibly was.

 **Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock**

"Mikoto!" The person knocking called out causing Mikoto to smile as she instantly recognised the voice's owner.

 **Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock**

"Mikoto!" The person knocking called out again as Mikoto wiped away her tears with her sleeve before getting up to go open the door for the person.

 **Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock**

"Mikoto are yo-"

"Tsunade-chan." Mikoto greeted with a smile as she opened the door for the person knocking who was none other than Tsunade Senju-Uzumaki. The only person who truly knew what she was going through. Not her best friends Tsume and Tsunami or Naruto, the person who been there for her the most the past month, but Tsunade. A fellow mother who also lost a child of her own like she had.

"Mikoto." A smiling Tsunade greeted the raven head, immediately noticing her puffy and swollen red eyes that told her Mikoto had been crying but deciding not to say anything about it. Since when Kushina died she personally didn't like it when people pried everytime she cried which Tsunade assumed Mikoto felt the same way. "I was just going to buy some groceries would you like to join me?" Tsunade offered wanting to give Mikoto something to do to keep her mind occupied and away from thoughts of her dead son.

"Hai I would." Mikoto said smiling appreciatively at the blonde who she knew exactly what she was doing since this wasn't the first time she had done it. "I was just looking at Sasuke-chan's pictures. Let me quickly put them away then we can go." Mikoto added lowly. A pained tone entering her voice when she said her son's name. That Tsunade immediately noticed but decided to do nothing about since she knew unnecessarily comforting Mikoto right now would only increase her pain and keep her thoughts focused on Sasuke. Which Tsunade knew she had to shift them away from.

"Well hurry up. I'm making ramen tonight for Toka-chan and Naruto-koi and we have _alot_ of shopping to do." Tsunade told Mikoto to take her mind off Sasuke which worked. Mikoto breaking out into a fit amused giggles as she laughed at Tsunade's over exaggeration of the word alot.

"I'll hurry up." Mikoto promised as she suppressed her giggles. "And don't worry I will make the army of bunshin to carry the grocery bags after we're done shopping for the ingredients for Toka-chan and Naruto-kun's ramen." Mikoto jokingly added with smile before her onyx eyes slightly widened as she realised her slip up and how affectionately she had said Tsunade's husband's name. "I mean Toka-chan and Naruto's ramen." Mikoto quickly corrected as she looked at Tsunade nervously. Expecting to see anger flash in the blonde's brown eyes but seeing a calmness in them that both surprised and unnerved Mikoto. "Tsunad-"

"You love him don't you?" The calm Tsunade questioned matter of factly as she interrupted the woman who she knew loved her husband. Having watched Mikoto around Naruto the past month.

"H-Hai I do." Mikoto nervously admitted knowing that she did love Tsunade's husband. Having come to the realisation sometime during the past month. During which Naruto anchored her when she was at her lowest. Where along the line in the past months she knew him did she fall for him? Mikoto didn't know. She simply knew she loved. "But I would never do or try anything." A panicked Mikoto frantically added truthfully. Wanting her friend to know she would never do that since it would be wrong and even if it wasn't Naruto undeniably loved Tsunade and not her.

"I know." Tsunade told Mikoto surprising the Uchiha who somewhat calmed down after hearing that. "Otherwise if I thought you would I would've kicked you out of this compound a long time ago." Tsunade told Mikoto seriously. "Now go put those photos away and make that army of bunshin so we can go." Tsunade instructed a smile returning to her face. "We only have a few hours before they return and we're going to need them all." Tsunade added jokingly earning a giggle from the now relaxed Mikoto who knew it would take them far less than the few hours Tsunade was implying to buy all the ingredients they needed.

"Tsunade-chan." Mikoto called to her friend after she finished giggling feeling there was something she needed to say to her before she left to put away the photos. "I meant what I said I would never try take Naruto-ku- Naruto away from you." Mikoto repeated needing to Tsunade to know.

"I know Mikoto." Tsunade repeated. "Now go." The blonde instructed earning a smile from Mikoto who ran into the house after Tsunade returned it. Leaving behind the brown eyed woman whose smile dropped as soon as Mikoto left a thoughtful expression taking its place on her face as she thought back to what she or rather her clone overheard a week ago.

 **Flashback: A Week Ago**

 _Senju Compound_

 _Training Ground_

Sparring in the centre of the Senju compound training ground were two figures that danced around each other as the sound of wood smacking against wood sounded between them.

The figure on the left was none other than Toka Uzumaki-Senju. Whose sweat covered face was set in a determined expression as she relentlessly attacked the figure on the right with her wooden practise katana.

The figure on the right was none other than Mikoto Uchiha. Whose face, unlike Toka's sweat covered one, only had a few beads of sweat on her forehead that had formed during the four hour kenjutsu only spar her and Toka had been having. During which Mikoto had remained on the defensive. Effortlessly blocking Toka's blows with her own wooden katana as she observed and corrected the young girl's form whom she had been teaching for the past week.

"Drop your left shoulder, Toka-chan." Mikoto instructed her kenjutsu student who dropped a shoulder but not her left one. "Your _left_ shoulder Toka-chan." Mikoto repeated emphasising the word left as she blocked three impressive slashes Toka sent her way.

"Hai obasan," a panting Toka said as she did as she was told. Before continuing her assault by sending out six more sword slashes towards Mikoto which like all the ones before were all effortless blocked.

"Okay stop," Mikoto said after she blocked the six slashes. "That's enough sparring for today Toka-chan." Mikoto added earning a sigh of relief from the exhausted girl who immediately dropped her practice katana onto the ground, that now felt like it weighed a ton unlike four hours ago when it was weightless.

"Obasan. -(pant)-(pant)- You -(pant)- baachan and ojiisan -(pant)- are the same." The panting Toka informed Mikoto between laboured breaths. "You -(pant)- are all -(pant-(pant)-(pant)- trying to kill me dattebayo."

"Kenjutsu training is hardwork Toka-chan. I told you that in the beginning." Mikoto reminded referring to the first kenjutsu lesson the two of them had a week ago after Toka relentlessly begged her until she agreed. "If you want me to st-"

"No obasan!" A now panicked Toka yelled cutting off Mikoto who smiled. Glad to see her trick to motivate Toka had worked. "You can keep trying killing me all -(pant)-(pant)- you want. But just -(pant)-(pant)-(pant)- don't stop teaching me till I become a level four kenjutsu master!"

"Level five Toka-chan," Mikoto corrected. "You can only start using a real katana after you become a level five kenjutsu master."

"Obasan!" Toka whined. "You said I could start using a real katana when I was level four."

"Well I'm changing my mind." Mikoto informed. "It's now level five."

"Obasa-"

"No arguing Toka-chan." Mikoto interrupted the girl firmly. "You can only use the special katana I'm going to give you when you reach level five."

"Special katana?"

"Hai," Mikoto confirmed smiling at the girl whose violet eyes brightened at the word 'special'. "I was going to give to it Sasuke-chan." Mikoto told Toka, her smile vanishing as her face saddened. "But after (sniff) after (sniff) (sniff) after (sniff) after h-(sniff) (sniff) (sniff) Here let me -(sniff)- show you." A now teary eyed Mikoto who was still unable to talk about her son said as she decided to instead just show Toka the katana.

"Wow," a wide eyed Toka whispered in an utterly awed voice as she looked at the sheathed katana Mikoto had just unsealed. Earning a smile from the Uchiha who used her katana free hand to wipe away the tears that had formed in her eyes as she smiled at the young redhead's expression. "Obasan this katana is so cool." Toka said awed as she looked at the weapon in Mikoto's hand. An all white katana with elaborate black dragon design running around it from the bottom of the sheath to the top of the hilt.

"It's more than cool Toka-chan." Mikoto told the young girl smiling at the expression on her face that was identical to Kushina's the first time she showed her. "It's special." Mikoto added as she unsheathed the katana in a single fluid motion earning a gasp from Toka who stared memorised at the now revealed beautiful blade of the katana. That contrasted the white handle with it's jet black colour.

"Wind?" A confused Toka read out as she looked at the kanji inscribed in silver on the side of the black blade.

"Hai wind." Mikoto confirmed with a smile. "It's one of the things that make this katana special."

"One of? Does that mean it has more than one thing that makes it special dattebayo?!"

"Hai Toka-chan it does." Mikoto confirmed with a giggle as she looked down at the girl brimming with excitement. "This katana is very special it belonged to my father, Kagami." Mikoto informed Toka. "It was given to him by a Kiri blacksmith whose son's life he saved. Who gave my father one of the eight unique blades he forged to thank him. That like the other seven of its kind was special in it's own way. This one having many things that made it special but none comparing to its sentient nature."

"Sentient?"

"Hai the blade can only be used by the first person to channel their chakra through the blade's chakra metal. Once someone does in the hands of another the blade becomes dull and effectively useless."

"That means I can't use it dattebayo." A disappointed Toka said with a pout.

"You can Toka-chan." Mikoto informed the girl whose cute pout she smiled at. "My tousan never channelled his chakra into it and neither have I. Meaning the blade hasn't bonded to anyone yet." Mikoto explained causing the pouting Toka's downcast expression to turn into one of excitement.

"I was going to give it to Sasuke-chan as a graduation present but after what happened I want you Toka-chan to have it." Mikoto told the girl who she had yesterday decided to give the blade to.

"Obasan," a moved Toka whispered not knowing what to say or do before she ran forward towards the Uchiha woman and embraced Mikoto after she decided to simply hug her. "Thank you obasan." Toka whispered earning a teary eyed smile from Mikoto who hugged the girl back as part of her wished it was her son instead like she had over the years always imagined this moment to be when it played out.

"You're welcome Toka-chan."

"Can I channel my chakra into it now dattebayo!?" Toka asked excitedly after a moment pulling away from Mikoto.

"No not until you're a level five kenjutsu master." Mikoto informed Toka as she sheathed the blade before sealing it away. "Until then I will keep it safe for you." Mikoto promised earning a smile from Toka who was okay with that.

"Obasan I want to train now." Toka announced determinedly every ounce of exhaustion she felt leaving her body as she turned to pick up her practice katana.

"Toka-chan we've just sparred for four hours." An amused Mikoto reminded Toka as she smiled at the re-energised girl's antics.

"I don't care I want to become a level five kenjutsu master as soon as possible even if it means training every second of everyday!"

"Toka-chan kenjutsu takes time to learn added to your missions and training with your ojiisan and baachan it's going to take awhile for you to become a level five master."

"Like I said obasan I don't care. I will become a level five kenjutsu master as soon as possible. Even it means training ever free second I have I will earn that katana dattebayo!" Toka promised determinedly as she shifted into the starting stance Mikoto had shown her. Earning a smile from the Uchiha woman who shifted into her own stance before the two charged at each other as they began their second round of sparring

 _Sidelines_

"There is something about that gaki," Tsume said to her new friend Tsunami as they sat watching Mikoto and Toka. "She's like a moving loud-mouthed portable antidepressant." Tsume stated smiling at Toka. "She can literally make anyone smile."

"I know." Tsunami agreed also smiling at the scene before her. "In the past weeks I've only seen Mikoto-chan like that around Naruto-sama." Tsunami added referring to the way Mikoto had been smiling, laughing and even giggling around Toka which was something she rarely did these days not since she tragically lost her son.

"She deserves someone like him. Not that piece of shit Fugaku." Tsume stated growling at the name of the poor excuse of man her Uchiha friend had married. Who was less than half the man Mikoto deserved, Naruto. The man Mikoto was obviously and undeniably in love with. The man who reconciled hers and Mikoto's friendship.

 **Flashback within a Flashback: Two Weeks Ago**

 _Senju Compound_

Standing outside the Senju Compound was a conflicted and torn Tsume. Who bit the bottom of her lip with her sharp canine-like teeth, drawing abit of blood as she inwardly debated with herself.

It had been a week since her former friend son's tragic death and Tsume wanted to be there for Mikoto. But she didn't know how. No. She knew how but was just afraid to do it. She was afraid that after everything that had happened between them, after everything she had done to Mikoto the past four years, Mikoto would not want Tsume's comfort and friendship hence why she stood out here conflicted.

"Also you coming here after her son's death doesn't look good Tsume-chan." The conflicted Tsume muttered to herself wondering what her former friend would think about her wanting to repair their friendship now after Sasuke's death. Would she think she only wanted to be her friend again out of pity because her son died? Would she reject her because of it? These were the kind of questions that went through the conflicted Tsume's mind as she stood outside the lavish Senju compound.

"Are you just going to keep standing out here talking to yourself or are you going to come in?"

"Naruto-sama," an embarrassed Tsume greeted the handsome man who interrupted her thoughts with a slightly embarrassed blush, that dusted her tattooed cheeks after realising she had been caught talking to herself, as she turned to face him.

"I'm a clone." The Naruto before Tsume informed. "Boss is with Itama and Nawaki." The clone revealed, a tone of pride entering its voice that Tsume easily picked up on as it said the name of its creator's twins. "Now are you going to stand out here and keep talking to yourself like you have the past week or are you going to come in?" The clone questioned Tsume.

"Naruto-sama I c-"

"You can't," The clone finished with a disappointed sigh cutting Tsume off. "You know Mikoto told boss about you, her and Kushina-chan back in the academy. She said the three of you were near inseparable. That whenever someone tried to make fun of Kushina-chan's hair y-"

"Mikoto-chan would immobilise them with a genjutsu. While I sent Kuromaru to bite them." Tsume finished with a feral grin remembering those days in the academy. The days when her, Mikoto and Kushina were truly inseparable like the clone had said. The days their biggest problems were the mean girls in their class that made fun of Kushina's hair. The days before life had dealt them the cruel hand it had.

"Hai. Now Mikoto told me that she and you use to do that to stop Kushina-chan from getting into trouble if she dealt with the bullies her way." The clone stated earning a smile from Tsume who knew that was true. Her redhead friend had hospitalised several bullies and had gotten into trouble for it more than once hence why her and Mikoto had taken up taking care of Kushina's bullies. "But you also did it because you knew the bullies' words hurt Kushina-chan." The clone added. "Mikoto is hurting now Tsume and she needs you to be there like you were for Kushina-chan. The question is are you going to like the academy Tsume would have? Or are you going to be a coward and run away like the Tsume before me has for the past few days?" The clone asked before puffing out of existence. Leaving behind a solemn looking Tsume who thought about the clones words.

 _'Mikoto is hurting now Tsume and she needs you.'_ Tsume heard the clone's words ring out in her head as she came to a resolution.

"Your right Naruto-sama," a resolved Tsume said as she ran into the Senju Compound. "Mikoto-chan needs me."

 **Flashback End**

"But he's married." Tsunami said to her Inuzuka friend breaking her from her thoughts of that eye opening conversation.

"Three words Tsunami-chan. Clan Restoration Act." Tsume stated brushing aside her friend's protest that Naruto was married.

"I have heard about that." Tsunami stated disapprovingly with a frown as she remembered the conversation she overheard at Ichiraku's between two perverted teenage boys. That there was actually a law in the village that allowed men to take more than one wife.

"Oh come on Tsunami-chan." Tsume said after seeing her friend's disapproving look. "We're a shinobi village and doing things to gain power like giving a man multiple women to build a clan that will increase our village's strength should not surprise you. And I doubt you would still be frowning like that if Naruto-sama was under the act and chose you to be one of his wives." Tsume teased earning a deep blush from Tsunami.

"H-He's happily married Tsume-chan," Tsunami stammered disapproving. Yes she found Naruto attractive like most women in the village and yes she liked the good qualities he possessed that she looked for in a man, like being a good family man and husband. But he was happily married. Anyone could see that from the way him and Tsunade were together, the way their eyes brightened when they were around each other. So whilst she wouldn't exactly complain if she was put in this absurd Clan Restoration Act with Naruto like Tsume had said, she would refuse. Because it would be wrong and she wasn't the type of woman who would agree to sharing a man no matter how good looking he was or what good qualities he had.

"Okay fine you're right Tsunami-chan," Tsume concurred as she held up her hands in front of her as a sign of defeat. "Placing Naruto-sama under the CRA would be wrong." Tsume agreed. "But Mikoto-chan deserves to be happy after everything she has been through these past years she deserves at least a bit of happiness." Tsume reasoned earning a sigh from Tsunami who couldn't argue with that.

"She does." Tsunami agreed as her and Tsume turned back to watch the two sparring figures in the centre of the Senju Compound Training Ground. Neither noticing one of the several kage bunshin Tsunade had left behind in the compound to take care of the twins, that stood within hearing distance of the two friends with a thoughtful expression on its face.

 **Flashback End**

 _'She deserves at least a bit of happiness.'_ Tsunade repeated to herself quoting the words Tsume said that had her for the past week thinking about them. _'Naruto-kun could make you happy Mikoto like he's made me. He could make you truly smile like Tsunami told me you haven't since your son's death. But the question is can I share him.'_

 **Line Break**

 _Hokage's Office_

"Come in." Hiruzen told the person he heard knock on his door.

"Hokage-sama." A respectful voice greeted as the person knocking entered the office. Surprising Hiruzen who nearly dropped his pipe as he saw who the person who had respectfully called him 'Hokage-sama' was and what he was wearing.

"Fugaku-san." The surprised Hiruzen greeted as he looked at the former Uchiha clan head. Whose clothes like his once disrespectful tone, that was now respectful, had changed. Gone was the elaborate blue, black and red kimono worn by the Uchiha Clan Head since Madara's time. Replaced now by a simple, cheap all black one that shocked Hiruzen who never once thought the prideful Fugaku would wear such a cheap piece of clothing that even civilians would think twice about wearing. "How may I help you?" Hiruzen asked as he gestured for Fugaku to sit which he did.

"I would like to make a request Hokage-sama."

"What request?"

"I would like to request a few months away from the village Hokage-sama." Fugaku respectfully elaborated playing out the part of his and Danzo's plan as he inwardly sneered at the man who in a few months he would watch his corpses burn with the black flames of **Amaterasu** along with the rest of the village.

"Am I right in saying that this time away from the village that you are requesting has something to do with you grieving your son Sasuke?" Hiruzen questioned referring to the Uchiha boy murdered a month ago. Whose death he had covered up by telling the village populace Sasuke had been killed by an unknown enemy nin. That infiltrated Konoha to try steal the Sharingan and defile the Uchiha Clan's name by writing false statements about them on the clan's compound walls.

"Yes it does."

"Fine I will grant to it to you Fugaku-san, take as much time as you need."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Fugaku falsely thanked with a bow smirking on the inside as he saw his simple lie had worked on the simple minded Sarutobi like he knew it would. "I know after what my clan planned to do we are not in the best of terms Hokage-sama. So thank you for granting me this I know it must not have been easy."

"Losing a child is not easy Fugaku-san. Doing what any decent man would do and granting a grieving man who has experienced the unfortunate fate of losing their child a little time to mourn their son is." Hiruzen told Fugaku who bowed gratefully again before promptly leaving the Hokage's office after he excused himself.

"Ryu-san." Hiruzen called out the instant Fugaku closed his door. Summoning the ANBU head codenamed dragon who he knew was hiding behind one of the bookshelves in his office. "I want you and your personal squad to follow him and find out exactly where he's going now." Hiruzen ordered as Ryu stepped out from his hiding spot. The dragon masked man shimmering into existence in front of the Hokage as he dropped his cloaking jutsu.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Ryu said with a bow before he shunshined away to follow the man who other ANBU had been ordered to follow and watch the past month.

"Neko." Hiruzen called to Yugao summoning her after Ryu left.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Yugao respectfully said as she moved out her own hiding spot and knelt before Hiruzen.

"Go find Jiraiya-kun and tell him to meet me here immediately. Tell him it is an emergency." Hiruzen instructed earning a nod from Yugao who shunshined towards the hospital where she knew Jiraiya was.

 _'I hope you are not right about Fugaku Naruto-kun because if you are we may have a second Madara on our hands which is the last thing we need.'_ Hiruzen thought after Yugao left. His mind wondering to the theory his successor put forward a month ago the day of Sasuke's murder.That Fugaku killed or had something to do with Sasuke's death.

After hearing from Iruka that Fugaku, who wasn't the greatest of father's to say the least, visited Iruka at the academy for the first time ever in four years to hear about his son's progress the same time Sasuke was killed. Naruto had first voiced his suspicion that Fugaku had something to do with it since his unusual meeting at the same time as his son's death was too much of a coincidence for him not to. Which Hiruzen had agreed with but had decided not to do anything since besides the suspicious meeting there was nothing to support the suspicion.

Then after Tsunade found, with her superior medical nin skills, minor near not noticeable scar tissue from a recent eye operation on Sasuke's partially burnt corpse. When she performed an autopsy on it and hearing what Toka saw during her spar with Sasuke. Hiruzen knew his successor Naruto suspicions were right. Having heard stories from his sensei about the Sharingan's evolved form that gave Fugaku a perfect motive to kill and perform an eye operation on his son. So he could gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

After hours of discussing what they knew about the dojutsu, Sasuke's death and Fugaku. Hiruzen and his three students decided not to do anything except watch and closely follow the Uchiha man so they could find out who he was working with since his meeting with Iruka at the time of the incident proved he wasn't working alone and to find Sasuke's eyes that Tsunade had confirmed weren't the ones in the sockets of the boy's corpse.

 **Line Break**

 _Konoha Hospital_

 _Shizune's office_

"One more page Shizune-chan, you know you are enjoying it." A begging voice pleaded a perverted tone entering it at the end.

"I am Jiraiya-kun." Shizune admitted to the man whose lap she sat on with a blush. As she looked down at the first draft of 'Icha Icha Paradise: The Tale of the Young Shy Doctor and the Gallant Shinobi Veteran' that she and Jiraiya had been reading together. "But I need to work and what if Tsunade-sama finds out about this?" Shizune questioned as she held up the stack of paper of the first draft of Jiraiya's next book that she and him been reading together the past week since he finished it. "What if finds out about you and me?" Shizune questioned the man she had been seeing for nearly the past five weeks now. A nervous tone that conveyed her fear of her sensei finding out about her relationship with Jiraiya entering her voice as she did.

"She won't find out." Jiraiya reassured Shizune understanding where her nervousness was coming from since he too was beyond scared of how Tsunade would react when she found out he was dating her apprentice. "And besides the door is locked no one will come in."

"You always come in through the window." Shizune deadpanned. "In fact our relationship started because you jumped in through my window when my door was locked remember?"

"Of course I remember when I found out that Tsunade's apprentice was an Icha Icha fangirl." Jiraiya replied with a playful grin earning himself a smack on the chest from Shizune who turned around to face him. That caused him to let out a pained groan as he felt the results of Tsunade's training. Shizune having used the super strength technique Tsunade taught her to slightly increase the force of her hit.

"I'm not an Icha Icha Paradise fangirl. I am a fan." Shizune corrected. "And Tsunade-sama can never find out about that Jiraiya-kun." Shizune told her boyfriend seriously knowing her sensei may very well disown her as her apprentice if see found out she read Icha Icha.

"She won't. She won't find out about that or us until you ready. No one will." Jiraiya reassured Shizune seriously earning an appreciative smile from her.

"They will if you keep coming to visit me at the office like this." Shizune told Jiraiya knowing he needed to stop visiting her in her office like this or else they would eventually get caught.

"Shizune-chan it's impossible for anyone to find out. The door is _locked_ and no one is as gallant as me to jump in through the window." Jiraiya reassured with a grin earning an amused giggle from Shizune.

"You're right Jiraiya-kun no one is as 'gallant' as you." Shizune told her boyfriend with an amused smile knowing that no was like him. "No was is like you Jiraiya-kun." Shizune told Jiraiya wanting him to know what she was thinking before she brought her lips to his own and kissed him to silence him before he said something perverted and turned her own words against her like he had several times before.

"Am I interrupting something?" An amused voiced asked behind Shizune causing the dark haired medic to jump off Jiraiya's lap in fright, ending their kiss. The papers of the first draft of Jiraiya's new book in Shizune's hand flying everywhere as she did.

"Yugao-chan." A blushing Shizune greeted, calming down as she looked at her ANBU friend who already knew about her and Jiraiya. Along with Anko, Kurenai and Hana. "What are you doing here and how did you get in?"

"I got in through the window." Yugao told Shizune, prompting the medic to shoot Jiraiya an 'I told you so' look having known that someone would eventually catch them if Jiraiya kept visiting her at the office. "And as to why I'm here Hokage-sama wants to see your _boyfriend_." Yugao said teasingly causing Shizune to blush and Jiraiya to chuckle. "It's an emergency Jiraiya-sama." Yugao told Jiraiya seriously silencing his chuckles.

"Did he say what it was about?" Jiraiya questioned Yugao a serious expression on his face that surprised both the women who had never seen Jiraiya like this.

"No Jiraiya-sama." Yugao told Jiraiya earning a nod from the Yonnin who stood up from the chair him and Shizune were sitting before moved towards the window to go see his waiting sensei.

"We'll finish this later Shizune-chan." Jiraiya promised before shunshining away. Leaving behind a shocked Shizune who for the second time today was surprised by Jiraiya who had left without trying to get a goodbye kiss or without trying to grope her like he always did each time he left.

"Finish what?" Yugao asked breaking Shizune from her thoughts.

"Nothing."

"Finishing reading 'Icha Icha Paradise: The Tale of the Young Shy Nurse and the Gallant Shinobi Veteran'?" Yugao questioned as she held the title page of the first draft of Jiraiya's next book that she had picked up off the floor after the Yonnin shunshined out.

"Yugao you can't tell Anko, Hana or Kurenai." Shizune pleaded referring to both the book title and the fact her and Jiraiya had been reading it together.

"I won't." Yugao said earning a sigh of relief from Shizune who didn't need Hana or Anko earning more teasing ammunition than they already had from all she revealed to them the day she confessed she was seeing Jiraiya.

 **Flash Back: A month ago**

 _Dango Stand_

"So when are you going to start training the gakis Nai-chan?" Anko asked her friend as she nibbled on one of her dango sticks.

"Tomorrow." Kurenai informed her best friend. "Hokage-sama said he'll tell them to meet us at the academy," Kurenai elaborated in an excited voice earning a smile from the listening Anko, Hana, Yugao and Shizune who easily caught onto their friend who had just told them she was officially named a sensei's excitement.

"Well here is to Nai-chan." Anko said as she held up her sake cup to toast her best friend. "May she give those gakis hell especially Hana-chan's perverted runt of a brother."

"That's my brother Anko-chan." Hana reminded her friend with a disapproving tone and glare, not liking the name she just called Kiba.

"Which is why I didn't emasculate him when he stuck his head up my skirt Hana-chan."

"He was five years old Anko-chan." Hana pointed out defending her brother. "I doubt he even knew what he was doing when his head ended up, up your skirt."

"The gaki knew what he was doing Hana-chan. Why do you think he's always blushing when he's around me?"

"Because my kaachan told him the story when he asked why you're always glaring at him!"

"W-"

"Guys we're here to celebrity Kurenai-chan's appointment as sensei and to hear Shizune's big news. Not to argue about something that accidently happened seven years ago." Yugao reminded cutting off Anko to end the ridiculous ongoing argument between her friends that till this day had not been resolved.

"Shizune-chan you have big new?" A surprised Hana questioned, this being the first time she heard about her friend having news.

"Hai." Shizune confirmed with a blush as she saw all her friends eyes turn to face her.

"You're finally dating that perverted cyclops." A grinning Anko deduced from her friend's flustered expression. "It's about time you and Kakashi started dating. I thought I would have to lock you two up naked in a room so yo-"

"I'm not dating Kakashi!" Shizune interrupted with a blush wondering why her friend would think she was dating Kakashi of all people.

"Come on Shizune-chan we all know you have a thing for Kakashi." Hana teased as she and Anko shared knowing grin. The two of them having caught their friend more than once blushing around the silver haired pervert.

"Guys I've never had a thing for Kakashi." Shizune rebuked her friend's statement that was definitely not true. "Besides I'd never date him he's a pervert."

"Oh and Jiraiya-sama isn't." Yugao deadpanned before quickly covering her mouth with a gasp as she realised what she had done.

"Yugao!"

"I'm sorry Shizune-chan it just slipped out." Yugao apologised as she looked at her three friends who were frozen, shocked beyond words as they processed what they just heard.

"JIRAIYA!" Anko, the first of Shizune's friends to break out of her shock, yelled. "YOU'RE DATING JIRAIYA!?"

"Yes I am Anko-chan but please keep it down people are looking." Shizune pleaded as she noticed the people in the stand giving the five of them curious looks.

"Shizune-chan how are you dating Jiraiya-sama?" Hana questioned breaking from her initial shock. "You just said you wouldn't date Kakashi because he is a pervert. But compared to Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi as perverted as Kurenai-chan's ideal boyfriend."

"I know he's a pervert Hana-chan. But Jiraiya-kun has othe-"

"Wait. Wait." A disbelieving Anko cut off her friend with a wave of her hands. "Jiraiya-kun? Jiraiya-kun?! This is really happening." The disbelieving Anko stated with a laugh as she sniffed the sake in her cup to check if it had been spiked with a hallucinogen of some kind that caused her to hallucinate the last couple minutes that had just happened.

"Shizune-chan." A concerned Kurenai called out gently to her friend as she finally broke out of her shock. "Did Jiraiya use some kind of seal to control you?" Kurenai questioned concerned as she glanced around urgently for a Hyuuga to use their Byakugan to find this hidden mental manipulation seal that was obviously on Shizune.

"No I'm not being controlled by a seal Kurenai and this is really happening Anko. I am dating Jiraiya-kun!" An upset Shizune said firmly as she shot her three friends a disappointed look. Having expected them to take the news better. "And I know he's a pervert ten times worse than Kakashi but under that perverted exterior is decent funny man who I've grown to know the past six days." Shizune defended Jiraiya shocking her friends into silence who never once thought they would hear Shizune of all people so wholeheartedly defend Konoha's biggest pervert.

"You're not being controlled or being forced into this anyway?" Kurenai questioned breaking the silence that had befallen the table after Shizune's shocking statement.

"No I'm not Kurenai-chan." Shizune answered truthfully.

"Good. Then I'm happy for you." Kurenai said with a smile earning one back from Shizune. "But if he does anything to hurt you I will trap him in an eternal erotic yaoi harem viewing genjutsu." Kurenai promised seriously earning a nod from Shizune who turned to face Anko.

"Hey as long as you're happy I'm happy." Anko told her friend as she picked up her half-eaten dango stick to finish eating it. "But if he hurts you unlike Nai-chan here I'll do something that will actual hurt, something permanent. Let's just say your boyfriend is going to be the first person my babies sterilise from the inside."

"Anko!"

"What Shizune-chan? I'm not going to let anyone get away with hurting one of my friends." An unwavering Anko firmly said. "If that pervert hurts you my snakes are going up his urethra and feasting on the inside of his balls." Anko promised simply as she ate her mouthwatering dango earning a sigh from Shizune who knew that the outrageous threat was her friend's version of a blessing.

"I'm with Anko-chan if you're happy then I'm happy." Hana said with a smile as Shizune turned to her. "But if he hurts you my triplets will finish off what parts Anko's summons leave behind." Hana promised seriously, still concerned about her friend dating Jiraiya.

"See I told you Shizune-chan." Yugao spoke up excitedly as she smiled at her friend. "They would need a bit time but eventually they would be okay with it."

"Wait you knew?"

"Of course I did Hana-chan." Yugao confirmed. "Who do you think convinced her to give him a chance."

"Convinced her." Kurenai repeated disbelieving. "Why didn't you stop her?!"

"Because like Shizune-chan said there's more to Jiraiya-sama than a pervert Kurenai-chan. And I thought you were happy for her?"

"I'm not! I mean I'm happy that you're happy Shizune-chan but I still have to get use to the fact that it's with that per- I mean that it's with Jiraiya-sama." Kurenai quickly explained earning an understanding nod from Shizune who knew it would take her friends sometime to truly get use to the idea of her and Jiraiya.

"So Shizune-chan. How did the _gallant_ 'Jiraiya-kun' get you of all people to go out with him?" Anko questioned with a grin.

"J-Jiraiya-kun." Shizune stammered slightly with a blush causing Anko's grin to widen. "Kind of blackmailed me."

"He blackmailed you. I did not see that one coming." Anko scoffed sarcastically.

"He blackmailed you." Kurenai repeated lowly, standing up to go have some words with the man she now knew had in fact manipulated Shizune into dating him like she had initially suspected.

"He didn't blackmailed me. He _kind of_ did and that was only to get me to go on the first date with him. The rest and everything else I did afterwards was willingly." Shizune reassured Kurenai who sat back down begrudgingly.

"What could the biggest pervert in Konoha have possibly blackmailed you Miss Sweet Innocent Shizune-chan with?" Anko questioned curiously.

"Well..."

 **Flashback: A Week Ago**

 _Konoha Hospital_

 _Shizune's Office_

"Did you write up the birth certificates for both the twins?" Shizune questioned the woman before her who had assisted with the birth of her sensei's twins the previous night.

"Hai senpai I did." Naoko told Shizune who sat behind her office desk.

"Okay then Naoko-san, that's all for today. If you're finished with doing your rounds you can go home now." Shizune told her understudy who bowed before swiftly leaving the office eager to get home.

 _'Finally some alone time.'_ Shizune thought to herself excitedly as she got up, locked her door before running back towards her desk and opening its hidden compartment that hid her guilty pleasure. _'Icha Icha Paradise: The Story of the Resurrected Samurai and the Drunkard Princess.'_ Shizune excitedly read out the title of the book in her hands that she had just retrieved from her hidden compartment. Before briskly sitting down so she could finishing reading the moving story she had been binge reading about the resurrected samurai Menma and his lost love Princess Nade.

"You know most of my fans say that's my best work yet. What do you think?" A voice questioned startling Shizune who shot out of her seat as she turned to face its owner.

"Jiraiya-sama." The startled Shizune said surprised as she looked at the grinning man squatting on her windowsill.

"The one and only." The grinning Jiraiya confirmed "So what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?"

"The book. Is it my best work yet?" Jiraiya questioned as he gestured at the orange book that lay open on Shizune desk.

"T-This isn't what it looks like Jiraiya-sama." Shizune stammered in panic with an embarrassed blush as she realised what she had been caught doing.

"It is exactly what it looks like Shizune. Tsunade's apprentice is reading my greatest master piece!" Jiraiya exclaimed with a proud grin.

"Tsunade-sama," a now wide eyed Shizune gasped as panic filled her being. "You can't tell her!" Shizune pleaded desperately with Jiraiya not wanting to know what would happen if her sensei, who was not a fan of the orange books to say the least, found out.

"Relax Shizune I won't tell Tsunade or anyone else." Jiraiya reassured from his spot by the windowsill causing Shizune to sigh in relief as she relaxed. "If you do something for me." Jiraiya added causing Shizune to grow panicked again.

"What?" A now nervous Shizune asked.

"Go out with me."

"What?!" Shizune exclaimed shocked.

"Go out on a date with me."

"A date!" The shocked Shizune repeated. "Jiraiya-sama we barely know each other." Shizune reminded the man she had only had a handful of conversations with.

"That's what the date is for Shizune. I won't tell anyone that you're an avid fan of my life's greatest work if you go out on a date with me."

"Fine one date." Shizune agreed knowing that there was nothing else she could do or else her sensei and possibly her friends would find out about her guilty pleasure.

 **Flashback End**

"That night Jiraiya-kun and I had a really good time and I told Yugao-chan about it afterwards. Who encouraged me to give Jiraiya-kun a chance and go on a second date with him which I did." Shizune informed her friends as finished her tale.

"You read Icha Icha?" A disbelieving wide eyed Anko questioned, before she burst out into a loud fit of laughter after seeing Shizune nod. "You Miss. Sweet and Innocent Shizune read Icha Icha. What's next?" Anko asked between laugh as she clutched her sides.

"What do mean what's next?"

"I mean what's next Shizune-chan?" Anko questioned as she suppressed her laughter. "What bomb are you going to drop on us next? Are you going to tell us you're pregnant? Is Konoha going to be filled with little white haired perverted mini Jiraya's that spy on the women at the hotsprings during their father-son bonding with dad? Because with the way you're going today Shizune-chan I won't be surprised if you told us you had mini Jiraiyas cooking in the oven." An amused Anko stated half seriously/half jokingly as she grinned at her friend she still couldn't believe read porn.

"Anko-chan I'm not pregnant." Shizune reassured her grinning friend with a blush.

"You're sure? I mean with the way your an Icha Icha fangirl. I'm sure you and 'Jiraiya-kun' have tried turning some of that fiction into reality."

"I-I'm not pregnant." The blushing Shizune repeated. "We've only been dating for a few days and haven't done _that_ yet." Shizune revealed lowly with a deeper blush.

"But you have read Icha Icha Shizune." Kurenai said disapprovingly as she shook her head, not believing her friend Shizune of all people read that Kami awful filth that filled the pages of those despicable orange books.

"Yes I have. I enjoy the good romance stories written in Icha Icha. And I know the adult literature in it i-"

"Adult literature that stuff is porn Shizune-chan." Hana interrupted with a scoff. "You're starting to sound like Kakashi. Is that why you sometimes blush around him? Because the two of you will be discussing your favourite 'adult literature' passages?"

"No! Kakashi caught me buying an edition the once and he's always teasing me about it. That's why I'm sometimes embarrassed around him not because we discuss passages."

"Well Shizune-chan." Anko began with a grin. "Add me and Hana-chan to that list of people who tease you about your 'adult literature'. Because after everything you told us today you are not going to hear the end of it."

 **Flashback End**

And not hear the the end of it she did Anko and Hana had merciless teased her like Anko had promised about both Jiraiya and Icha Icha. Even Kurenai who had grown use to the idea of her and Jiraiya had started to also occasional tease her.

"The heated kiss became tender again as she felt his rough hand slide up her thigh to her hips, resting there briefly before wandering up her side towards her naked bosom. 'This is wrong.' Shozuni moaned as she felt her lover roughly pinch her erect nipple. 'D-Doctors s-shouldn't take a-advant-"

"Yugao stop reading that!" A blushing Shizune told her friend who was reading another one of the papers that were scattered across her office.

"Reading what Shizune-chan? Your adult literature?" Yugao questioned as she waved the paper she was reading off in front of Shizune's face.

"Yes my adult literature."

"Why? I was just about to find out what doctors shouldn't do to their patients."

"They shouldn't take advantage of them." The blushing Shizune told Yugao as she snatched the two papers she was holding out of her hands.

"Like you did Jiraiya-sama?" Yugao teasingly questioned causing Shizune blush to deepen

"I never did that to Jiraiya-kun." The flustered Shizune denied. "You know Jiraiya-kun and I haven't done _that_ yet Yugao-chan."

"But the book says you have Shizune-chan so I don't know what to think."

"It's fiction."

"I don't know it seems abit too detailed to me to be fiction Shizune-chan." Yugao teased giggling behind her white mask at her friend's growing embarrassment. "'Jarioyo-kun' Shozuni breathlessly whispered, her lover's hot breath caressing her nipple as she raised her hips and brought them back down again. Impaling herself again with her love-"

"Give me that!" The blush Shizune said as she snatched another paper of Jiraiya's book out of Yugao's hand. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I do." Yugao replied knowing she had to return to the Hokage's office now.

"But not before I take a few of these for later." Yugao added quickly grabbing a few sheets off the floor before shunshining out the office before Shizune could say anything.

"Yugao!" A wide eyed Shizune yelled. "Bring those back!" Shizune demanded as she stuck her head out the window Yugao had left. "Dammit Jiraiya-kun I told something like this would happen if you kept visiting me!"

 **Line Break**

 _Hokage's Office_

"Achoo!"

"Jiraiya are you okay?" A concerned Hiruzen asked his student seated across from him.

"Hai sensei I am." Jiraiya quickly reassured his sensei. "You were saying something Fugaku requesting time away from the village?"

"Hai Fugaku requested a few months away from the village so he could mourn his son."

"And you thing he was lying?"

"I know he was." Hiruzen confirmed. "I knew he was requesting the few months away so he could get the eye transplant."

"So you granted it so Fugaku could lead whoever you have following him to his accomplice and Sasuke's eyes." Jiraiya deduced earning a nod of confirmation from Hiruzen.

"Yes. I had Ryu-san and his squad follow Fuga-"

"Hokage-sama." The said man Hiruzen was talking about interrupted the Hokage as he shunshined into the office. "We lost Fugaku." Ryu urgently informed as he knelt before Hiruzen.

"What do you mean you lost him?"

"One moment he was there by the village gate Hokage-sama. The next his left eye started bleeding then he just disappeared." Ryu informed Hiruzen who gained a thoughtful expression as he thought of what do.

"Go back and search for him or any clues of where he may have disappeared to. Taking another two ANBU squads." Hiruzen ordered earning a nod from from Ryu who left the same way he came in to carry out the order.

"You know they won't find him." Jiraiya stated knowing Fugaku was long gone.

"I know."

"You know this also confirms Naruto's theory." Jiraiya added as he thought about Ryu description of Fugaku's eye bleeding before he vanished that was very similar to one of his spy's description, who had the Mangekyo, of how the dojutsu worked.

"Does he know?" Hiruzen questioned having read Jiraiya's thoughts.

"He doesn't. His brother was the reason why he agreed to do what he's doing. If I tell him it may turn him against us." Jiraiya told his sensei voicing the reason why he never told one of his most valuable spies what happened a month ago.

"Well he needs to Jiraiya-kun or he may turn against us if he finds out some other way."

"I know." Jiraiya said with a sigh. Unsealing a small scroll before grabbing a pen from his sensei desk to write the message he would have delivered by toad:

 _'Weasel_ _the red tomato has greened.'_

 **Line Break**

 _Several Hours Later_

 _Senju Compound_

"Ojiisan when can we go on our first B-rank mission?" Toka asked her grandfather as they made their way towards their home.

"When I say you are ready Toka-chan." Naruto told his granddaughter as he thought about the troubling news he had just heard from his sensei that Fugaku disappeared from the village using somekind of Mangekyo Sharingan ability. The troubling news indeed confirming his theory that somehow Fugaku was involved with his son's death. _'How am I going to tell Mikoto?'_ Naruto wondered. Wondering how he was going to tell his friend Mikoto who deserved to know since Sasuke was her son and Fugaku was her husband.

"But we've been going on C-rank missions for a whole month now." Toka pointed out breaking Naruto from his thoughts.

"No complaining Toka-chan. Most genin teams do D-rank missions for several months after they graduate out of the academy before getting a single C-rank one. The standard requirement for a genin to be allowed to take their first C-rank mission is to first complete 25 D-rank ones. Which you didn't have to do so don't complain."

"You are right ojiisan." Toka said with a sigh knowing her grandfather was indeed right. Her friend/crush Hinata's team which was still doing D-rank missions according to what Hinata told her two days ago at Ichiraku's was proof of that. "I just want a B-rank mission dattebayo!"

"I know and I will give it to you when I think you ready." Naruto promised his granddaughter earning a smile from her.

"You are back!" A happy voice said excitedly turning Naruto and Toka's attention to Tsunade who stood smiling in front of their house.

"Baachan!" Toka excitedly exclaimed running forward to hug Tsunade who eagerly hugged her back. "Where are Nawaki-chan and Itama-chan?! Where is obasan?! And did you make ramen dattebayo?!" Toka excitedly asked rapidly firing question after question at Tsunade as she broke their embrace.

"Slow down Toka-chan." Tsunade told her granddaughter with a giggle. "To answer your questions yes we are having ramen. The twins are in the house and Mikoto is with th- Damn brat didn't even miss me!" An offended Tsunade angrily said with a tick mark on her forehead as she watched Toka run into the house. The girl having bolted away from her the second she told her where Mikoto and the twins were.

"She missed you Tsunade-chan." Naruto reassured his angry wife with a chuckle. "She just excited to see the twins." Naruto told Tsunade as he pulled her into his arms bring his lips down towards hers to kiss her. But instead meeting the flesh of Tsunade's cheek, the blonde having turned her head rejecting Naruto's kiss. "What's wrong Tsu-Tsu?" Naruto asked concerned looking down at his wife who had never rejected his kiss like she just had.

"Naruto-kun we need to talk." Tsunade said seriously as she stared into her husband's concerned violet eyes.

"About what?"

"Mikoto."

 **Line Break**

 _Secret Location_

 _Hidden Uchiha Base_

"Sasuke." Itachi whispered as he sat on a stone throne. A lone tear running down his cheek as stared down at the small scroll in his hands with six words written on it that he had read over and over again:

 _'Weasel the red tomato has greened.'_

The six word code that he and Jiraiya had agreed upon. The six word code that told him Sasuke was dead. The six word code that awoke the Curse of Hatred in him. The six word code that gave Itachi Uchiha a new purpose; revenge.

"Sasuke I shall avenge you ototo."

 **A/N: So here is the next chapter I hope you liked it. Even if it was all over the place and a bit rushed.**

 **Anyway I'm back in high school. Started my second last year of HS yesterday meaning my updates will slow down abit but not stop which is why this update was abit late. I have been preparing my things for the past week.**

 **As for this chapter I struggled writing it. I didn't know what to write. So after rewriting it twice I just decided to post this.**

 **Now next chapter will go back to canon storyline and action: The Wave Arc. Which will mainly focus on Naruto again. So I'm hoping to finish that Arc in that chapter and finally get to the chunin exams arc I have been building up.**

 **Anyway please leave your reviews and sorry for not getting back to those who left them last chapter like I said I was busy with high school prep the last week and with enjoying Christmas and all that the weeks before I just didn't have time for it.**

 **ON A FINAL NOTE. THANK YOU ALL MY 900+ FOLLOWERS AND MY 700+ FAVS YOU PEOPLE ARE THE REASON I KEEP GOING SO THANK YOU ALL FOR THAT! I JUST ASK YOU ALSO FAV MY OTHER FIC PEIN'S BROTHER V2! LOL Shameless self advertising. ANYWAY THANKS GUYS AND STAY AWESOME! TILL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
